Haunted
by HelikaAkileh
Summary: Shikon no Tama is completed. Inuyasha makes his final wish on it and becomes a full youkai. Sadly, he still can't control his demonic side very well. Of course Kagome is heartbroken and still loves him, but will her love be the end of her...? COMPLETED.
1. It's Over

Akileh here ! Aki-chan for short of course.

this story was deleted because i responded to reviews ; oh well, i'm reposting it and hopefully it'll make it. Haunted i dunno if there'll be a sequel but as for now, I'm planning on a epilogue!

Disclaimer: though I tried to stay in contact with the maga, I'm afraid that I can't --; but I would absolutely love it if I could follow along. As for now, think of it as the continuation of the anime. The END of the anime actually. And because I'm writing here on I don't think I should explain that I DON'T own IY... or anyone from it

Chapter 1

It's Over

The dark clouds that had once invaded the sky were now clearing. It... was over, it was actually over.

The twin tail cat demon lay collapsed on the floor, her fur stained with the deep red of blood. A few feet away lay the female demon slayer who looked half dead, there was a lot of dust on her face which was mixed with salty trails of tears.

Sango lay next to her lifeless brother weeping. There was no denying any longer, no fighting it, he was truly... gone.

Across from the two lay the body of Miroku. The beads that had surrounded his once cursed hand lay scattered. His hair covered his face, his cheek rested on the ground.

No one made a sound no one dared to break the silence, even if it was eating at them.

Shippo lay several of yards away from Sango and Miroku's bodies. He was on the ground on his back panting in his unconscious state.

Even though the young kitsune was the smallest of the group he was almost as damaged as the others, but not as much as Inuyasha, by far he was the most damaged, having a large gap in his stomach. He had several deep cuts in each arm, and the upper half of his kimono had been blow right off exposing the seemingly fatal wounds.

He alone stood facing the battlefield in search of Kagome. Blood and slain demons decorated the grounds, stained it, made it into a bloody grave it had become. Every breath he took in hit him with the strong scent of death and blood. The hanyou looked around, remember each step, every moment, every second of the battle.

It took all of them to kill Naraku. Sango had used her poison powder and her Hiraikotsu, Miroku had used his Wind Tunnel to rid of the demons, Shippo was using anything in his pockets and his fox fire, which had gotten a lot more powerful. Inuyasha had used the powers of his claws and his fathers fang, and Kagome, had used powers no one, not even herself had ever known she had.

She would resurrect barriers around them at times, and send bursts of spiritual energy from her hands. Her bows and arrows were used almost never, and were only used to inflict damage to Naraku.

Even though she was taking care of herself fine, Inuyasha couldn't help but look back at her in worry. He felt slightly upset that she didn't need him. It was like she had out grown him, and would cast him aside, but cast the thought away as he did battle.

The finally blow was a blur; it was a giant blinding flash of light, that built up and blew apart lashing at everyone when the blast was released. As an almost instant reflex his thoughts were shot with the thought of Kagome and he ran to her. His worries should've been in vain since she could resurrect barriers, but since the blow was partially created by her, the barrier she put up wouldn't hold.

Inuyasha spotted the young miko also lay on the floor, eyes closed, Her form lay scattered on the ground. With much effort he tried to make his way across the field towards her.

He tried to ignore the pain that remained with him. He had to get to her, he just had to... he had to know if she was alright. The pain was no where near as great as the worry flooding his senses and he cursed at himself for not being there in time to help her.

Kagome lay motionless as before when Inuyasha got to her. Inuyasha dropped to the ground next to her and put his hand above her face. To his relieve he felt her hot breath against his skin. His worry went away and he sighed. He lifted her head up.

"Kagome... wake up." he said. The girl in his arms made no movement. "Kagome, get up." Inuyasha said sternly.

The girl grumbled and slowly opened her eyes, the first thing that came into vision were two blurry spots of gold, as she blinked her vision became clearer.

"Inuyasha... did we win?" Kagome asked.

"yeah..." he breathed out. "We won." he finished looking down at her.

She smiled weakly. "Are you okay Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Baka, you're the one who's hurt." Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome shook her head and lifted herself to a sitting position.

"I'm fine, see? Just a few cuts here and there." she said trying to convince him that she was alright. She scanned him over and flinched every time she saw a deep wound.

When her brown eyes came across the gaping hole in his stomach she winced. Kagome looked back at him.

"Oi, quit it, I'm fine." Inuyasha said.

"Say what you want." she gave up.

"Wait, what about the others?" she asked getting up suddenly. A throbbing pain began to over take her ankle. She suppressed a want to cry out in pain and bit her lip.

"Kagome what's wrong?" came Inuyasha's voice. She smiled through the pain as she looked back at him.

"I'm fine, it's nothing! Now, stay there, and don't move! Your injuries sure did a number on you. Shippo probably is hurt pretty badly, Miroku might be poisoned from Naraku's insects even though his wind tunnel should be gone, and Sango... well, she's probably hurt in more ways then I can imagine." Kagome said looking over the Sango sympathetically, who had collapsed next the her brother.

Kagome took a step towards the young fox demon who was the closest. As soon as she took another step the pain in her leg swelled and shot up her entire leg, making her stomach turn. She hoped that Inuyasha didn't catch this and started to walk over to Shippo. With every new step the pain shot up over and over until she reached was within ten feet of the fox demon boy.

Kagome bit her lip and she was about to take another step. She lifted her foot and closed her eyes shut. Instead of the pain that she should've felt soar in her leg, there was none, but she was now being carried. She looked up and saw none other then Inuyasha.

"HEY LEMME DOWN!" she cried. The hanyou rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Keh! You're foot's injured, don't lie!" he yelled.

"I told you I'm fine! I can make it the rest of the way! BESIDES... what do you MEAN I'M hurt! You're the one who's hurt!" she yelled.

His ears flattened due to her volume.

"Sh! Damn loud wench." Inuyasha grumbled.

"INUYASHA LET ME DOWN... please." she lowered her tone. "I don't want to be the reason you're so hurt." she said closing her eyes slowly to hide the tears forming.

'You don't get it do you Kagome...? I don't need you worrying about me, it's not worth anything anyways, but you are.' he thought.

"I'm FINE so don't worry..." Inuyasha said quietly. "Are you alright?" he asked, changing his tone.

Kagome nodded. He nodded in response and looked down. Kagome did the same and saw they were standing next to Shippo, she slid down from Inuyasha careful of her foot, and kneeled next to the kitsune. She looked at him with a pained look, and a weary smile as she ran her fingers through his matted red hair and untangled it.

'Shippo... you worked so hard... I'm so sorry...' she thought, her smile faltered. Shippo snored lightly, which made her feel a lot better, even in his current state he looked innocent, peaceful... the fire that sparked in him was at a calm stage. He had gotten stronger and bigger from when she had met him three years ago. She picked him up and cradled his form next to hers.

Kagome was... his mother figure, and she had grown to love him as if he was her adopted child. Her pools of brown stared down at Shippo tenderly. 'I'm so happy you're alive Shippo.' She closed her eyes to thank the heavens and slowly and carefully rose up. She turned around to she Inuyasha hovering over her in case she would fall.

"Inuyasha... don't carry me, it's fine. Your wounds won't get better that way." she stated and slowly limped her way over to Miroku.

After two steps on her own, she stopped. Inuyasha was next to her still, watching over her. After seeing her limps he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his side, to make sure she wouldn't fall.

Kagome smiled contently closing her eyes and stopped walking, she was tired, it couldn't be helped. She put every ounce of her strength into the battle. Sighing and reopening her eyes she started walking over to Miroku with the help of Inuyasha.

Soon they were standing over Miroku.

Inuyasha lowered himself along with Kagome, still not letting go when she was safely on the ground. He didn't even fully trust the ground with the duty of keeping Kagome up. She was too fragile and he was sure that he was the only one who could take care of her, and so he didn't let go of her.

Kagome still cradled Shippo in one hand supporting his head, and keeping his head propped up. Miroku's face was against the ground, strands of hair covered his face. Kagome saw his shoulders rise and fall and was thankful he was alive. She shook him more and called his name.

His brows furrowed and his dark blue gray eyes flutter open.

Kagome gave him a warm smile while Inuyasha sent him a smile nod. He slowly got up and turned himself so that his face was no longer against the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

'Why is she going on about how everyone ELSE is... she the one with a broken ankle... why does she care so much?' Inuyasha asked himself.

"I'm fine Lady Kagome, how about you?" he asked using his elbows to prop himself up. Kagome shook her head.

"Don't strain yourself, and don't worry about me, I only came out with a little pain in my ankle, that all." she smiled warmly. Miroku laughed lightly.

"I can stand fine... I believe that we should go to Sango... I believe she is in need of much help." he pointed out.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yes..." Miroku looked down to Kagome's side where Inuyasha hand was positioned. He chuckled to himself and got up slowly.

Inuyasha got up with Kagome, and still kept his hand to support her. Sango was about 10 yards away. No one talked... no one liked it. It was too silent and the dead area the were in wasn't making things any less gloomy.

They approached Sango slowly. Kagome saw the demon slayer clutching onto her dead brother, she bit her lip and looked away as hot tears brimmed her eyes. She would've been just as devastated, if Sota was dead, so while she couldn't fully know how she felt, she understood.

Sango's face was dirtied but it was clear she had been crying... they could see trails of now dried tears, she was laid on top of her brother her cheek was resting against this shoulder. Miroku got down on his knees, kneeling next to Sango and Kohaku.

"We should leave this place... even though Naraku is gone this place still has an eerie feeling hovering over it." the monk explained. Inuyasha nodded.

Miroku placed his hand over her shoulder and shook her gently. She looked as though she was sleeping peacefully... in a place where she was content. Miroku felt guilty that he would have to tear her away from her perfect world and make her relive the cruel fate of hers and her brother's. He lowered his head so that his eyes were shadowed.

"Sango... get up." he said reluctantly.

A pair of confused eyes opened. Sango looked down and memories over flooded her one after the other.

'He's gone... Kohaku's gone... he... i... he's gone...' Sango stared into space her eyes widened with realization. 'Gone... he's gone... he's... gone.' the words taunted her. The group couldn't help but stare she was just starring into space, and tears were flowing. Miroku felt the pang of guilt get to him yet again.

'Gone, gone gone!' with that she broke down. "NO he's gone! He's dead and I couldn't do anything! It's all my fault! Why? DAMN IT WHY!" she yelled and let herself fall unto her brother. Her crying was hysterical. "No no no!" she got up and shook her head. Somehow trying to fight with reality. With every 'no' she felt a pain stab at her heart.

'I'm alone... there's no one anymore! I'm ALONE...'

She felt a hand firmly grip unto her shoulder. She stopped her crying and looked to see Miroku giving her a look of sympathy. She shook trying to contain her racked sobs. He gave her a small smile and she flung herself to him. Miroku held her tightly now. She didn't deserve this... he knew this and griped to her tighter, there was no one, and nothing he would let hurt her... ever again.

Kagome looked at the two, crying as well, at first for Sango... but then at the couple. The way Miroku help her so lovingly, it was so bitterly sweet. She admired them at that moment, and shut her mouth and bit her tongue. Inuyasha still had his arm around her, seeing her crying made a wave of guilt and anger wash over him. Upon her falling tears hitting his face Shippo opened his eyes.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked innocently. She looked down at the kitsune.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry Shippo." she said. Shippo shook his head.

"It's okay..." he said. He jumped from her arms to her shoulder, with light feet. Even though he was pretty light she winced slightly and the weight adjustment.

Kagome looked back and Sango and Miroku. Sango's head was buried in Miroku's shoulder and she was asleep. Miroku sighed and carefully moved her limp body to his back.

"We should getting going." he said. He looked down at Kohaku's body. He looked to Inuyasha in a pleading manner. The hanyou didn't say anything but walked over and picked up the boy's corpse carefully. Even though he had Kohaku he stayed near Kagome making sure she was alright.

Shippo noticed Kagome flat and slow steps.

"Kagome? Are you hurt?" he asked. She smiled in response.

"It just hurts a little, but it think it's starting to get numb anyways." she told him.

He shook his head and sighed. "Transform!"

In a poof, Shippo had become a white horse, the main was he same fiery red color as his hair. Kagome smiled gratefully to him and got unto his back. Shippo trotted along side Inuyasha who followed Miroku and Sango.

'It's over.' they all thought.


	2. All of You Dreamers

chapter 2

The start of new lives

The group of fighters arrived in the village to be greeted by many. Over the years they had become famous for saving the villagers countless times. They made it past all of the happy people and into Keade's hut.

"Ah, so ye have arrived! I am so happy you came out alive." she said sincerely.

They would've been in a mood for celebration as well, if only they weren't exhausted. Because Kirara was so badly hurt, she hadn't gotten enough strength to to carry them until two days ago, and she didn't last long even though. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back, he was tired even though he was a half demon.

On the second day, they had buried Kohaku and had a ceremony for him, afterwards they were all quiet for the rest of the day. Sango would begin the cry every now and then, which they were understanding about. The only time she wasn't completely sad was in her sleep, but that didn't give them a peaceful night either. At least one of them would have a nightmare every other day.

Shippo was the first one to have a plaguing nightmare. The deaths and blood in the battle and the many times he had almost died replayed in his sleep, only the protection of his friends wasn't an option, and he was all alone with no one to help him.

The next was Miroku, his dreams haunted him almost as bad as the Wind Tunnel curse had, and that was exactly what plagued his dreams, the Wind tunnel came back even though Naraku had gone and it threatened more then ever to take his life.

Next was Inuyasha, and though he didn't admit it to anyone, it so happened Kagome had been awake. He sweat in he sleep and twitched, of course Kagome was the only one awake so she walked over to him and rubbed his ears, much like the first time she saw him.

He calmed down but she was getting tired, the next morning she found herself sitting next to him leaning on his shoulder. The hanyou was still asleep, and in her mind she knew she should get up and go down back to her futon and go back to sleep, or start breakfast, something, but she didn't and went back to sleep resting on Inuyasha.

Kagome felt herself feel complete warmth and whole, but felt guilty that it was only for herself that she did this and that she chose against better judgment.

The teenage miko was the next to have a nightmare. In her world of dreams, a common nagging became a haunting curse. It started as heaven, the group traveling, along as the had been and then with pure luck came across a gorgeous lake, but then a demon came along as usual to damper the mood, and they began to fight it. In one arrow Kagome manage to lodge one of her sacred arrows into the demon's heart and purify it.

She was thanked by none other then Inuyasha.

'Kagome, you did such a good job, you're getting more like Kikyo now.' he said in her dream and embraced her. The sentence replayed in her mind. 'like Kikyo...' Everyone else began t bow and thank her as well with warm smiles.

'Good job Kikyo!'

'Kikyo, you have yet to cease amazing me' In confusion she looked in the waters of the lake and instead of her reflection she saw Kikyo's two brown eyes stare back at her.

She only woke when she felt someone holding her tightly. Kagome looked down and saw Shippo hugging her tightly and she smiled and patted his back.

It had been two weeks of traveling and demons were always attacking them... or at least the miko, who carried the jewel, so every time they felt just a bit better they would begin to fight again, which only worsened their conditions.

Many times Inuyasha would have thoughts about asking Kagome to hand over the jewel so he could already become a full demon, but always withdrew every time for some unknown reason. The nightmare he had was the most probable cause.

His dreams were his desires, what he wanted most became his reality, yet even in his dreams he could not control the demon blood that ran through his body. One after one ended the lives of those closest to him and lastly there was Kagome.

She cried at she stared at him fearfully, normally he hated being the cause of her fear, he hated seeing her scared at all, but the demonic side that controlled him fed on those fears.

Looking at each silent person, the old miko walked over to Miroku who was on the far right.

"Well Miroku, I presume that the Wind Tunnel curse has been lifted." she smiled as he nodded. "Your ancestors in heaven are smiling down proudly upon you." Keade said warmly, which made him nod and bow, thanking her.

Next she looked at Sango, but she looked straight into her eyes. After a seemingly long period of staring, the miko spoke. "Sango... I am sorry for your loss." she said sincerely.

"Keade, how did you-"

"Your eyes tells more then your mouth does dear child, one does not need to search hard for the sadness that is apparent in them." she explained. Sango bowed and hugged her. "I am sure he, and your father and all your friends are happy, and I'm sure he looking down upon ye now, and I doubt he is happy over all your sadness." Keade said hugging Sango back.

She peered at Kirara. "She seems to be intoxicated with heavy amounts of poison, but I see you have already been giving her some medicinal herbs to help her." Keade said. She took a step towards Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo.

The miko looked at the fox demon who was asleep once again curled up in a ball.

"The little one has worked hard, I am sure he is exhausted for good reason."

She peered up at Kagome who was still being held by her waist by Inuyasha.

"Kagome." she said. "You, have gotten much stronger, I can feel it, you're powers are developing. Though I sense ye are weak from traveling, now come and lay down ye should rest that foot of yours child." the miko said.

She took one more step to see Inuyasha and locked gazes with him.

"So Inuyasha, I see you have gotten your revenge, and you came out alive." she said simply, and told him to go and rest.

The group of weary travelers all went to sit down, Sango laid down on a futon with her arm and head against cushions. Miroku sat down next her her leaning against the walls of the hut, his staff rested besides him. Across from them was Kagome was was sitting down with the hanyou laying on a futon next to her. Inuyasha rested his head on his folded arms, and his hair flowed to the side.

Between the two sets was a pot of boiling herbs. Keade had not wasted anytime picking and preparing the herbs.

Shippo snored lightly in the arms of Kagome. She brushed her hand through his tail occupying her hands, as her eyes closed. They stung slightly and the herbs were only making it worse, it was like cutting onions. As her eyes closed the girl began to grow tired. She raised her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned, and then returned her hand it the warmth of the kitsune's tail.

"Kagome, ye seem tired, go to sleep and rest." Keade said gently. She opened her eyes to look wearily at the priestess. She wore a warm smiled and she tossed more herbs into the pot. Kagome smiled and nodded, and closed her eyes once more, she was no longer the only one of the group to be awake, besides Keade.

The hut was silent aside from bubbling noising coming from the pot of herbs. The winds outside blew the door curtain and let in a warm breeze which gently brushed against the ones inside it. A few steps were heard from Keade, who was moving around the room making sure she had something to help everyone.

Miroku's head tilted forward in his sleep and his long black bangs covered his eyes. The staff he had still stood slating to the side yet still in his grip.

The demon slayer lay on her futon with peace of mind, the faithful twin tail demon lay resting. She lay curled up in a ball in her small form nestled in Sango's free arm.

Inuyasha was sleeping with his chest facing the floor. The silver triangles on his head would twitch ever once in a while as he slept. His sword was in his hand sheathed and seemingly harmless.

They all rested peacefully, except for Kagome. She whimpered slightly and it went unnoticed.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's silver hair blow against the wind and ran to him, she thought she would faint or collapse, but her feet wouldn't stop running until she reached him.

She had been running away from the village that was once full of life, but now the only thing that was there, were the corpses of the villagers, men, women, the elders, and the children.

Miroku, Sango... Keade Shippo, everyone had been slain but there was no sight of Inuyasha, so she had gone to seek him out hoping that she would find survivors, but no avail. With a last gleam of hope she searched for Inuyasha, when she spotted his silver hair blowing her heart leaped and hope filled her.

"Inuyasha !" she called out. His ear twitched a bit but he just stood still. At least she knew he was alive, and that was all she needed as she speed off with tears trailing behind her falling to the ground.

She came to a halt behind him and wiped her eyes.

"Inuyasha." she hugged him from behind. "I was so worried, everyone, Sango and Miroku, Shippo... Keade, all the villagers were murdered!" she exclaimed as new tears made their way from her eyes as she sobbed into his haori.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He made no movement, and said nothing. Kagome lifted her head but didn't let go of him. "Inuyasha...?" she called out to him.

Slowly he turned around his banged covered his eyes and his face was bowing and unseen.

"Inuyasha? Are you hurt? Come on, look at me." she asked filling with worry.

His hand shot out and wrapped itself around her waist and a hand pressed against her back. The other hand slowly rose up the her chin.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking back and then downwards, thought she couldn't move her head. She saw Inuyasha move and expected her eyes to meet with his amber ones.

As she turned her gaze instead of the comforting gold she met with glowing red eyes and blue dilated pupils.

"Inuyasha you're a..."

"demon? I know... thanks to you Kagome." he smiled in a creepy way that sent shivers down her spine.

"What do you mean...?" Kagome asked.

"You gave me the jewel, and now look at me." he smirked. "You helped me, become the demon I wanted to be, and it was ALL worth it, even if I had to spend three years searching for the damned thing with you." the demon Inuyasha said.

Kagome gulped.

"You said you wanted it..." she said. he tilted her head upwards.

"yes... and you gave it to me like a good little girl. Thanks." he said smirking again. She stared at the the demon in front of her.

"You remember me then?" Kagome asked. he nodded and got closer to her.

"I'd never forget you..." he whispered in her ear and then pulled away. "And you gave up everything just to make me happy, and believe me Kagome... I AM happy." Inuyasha stated.

She wanted to move, scream, run, something but she couldn't move, her voice wouldn't come out, her mind was blank but at the same time ready to explode with questions.

"Why did you do it...? I doubt it was because you were scared of me." Inuyasha said.

Then she felt her heart shatter like the jewel had three years ago. She did it because, she loved him... she loved him when he was happy, and she felt it was her job as a friend at the very least to make him feel that way. To her, everyone deserved happiness and she was more then willing to do anything to make Inuyasha happy, just to make him take note that SHE was the one who made him feel that way.

Her thoughts stopped when Inuyasha forcefully crushed his lips upon hers. Kagome froze, her eyes widened and she stopped breathing. She felt talons dig into her arms and pierce through her skin, and retreat letting blood seep out of the new wound.

Inuyasha backed away and smirked raising a bloodied hand. He kept it in the air suspended and she stared up at it.

"And now... I'll slice that heart of yours." he finished and flexed the hand. She closed her eyes and let a few tears slid down.

"You already did..." she said.

A blue light began to come from her body making her glow, and the light grew until it pushed the demon Inuyasha away. A burst of the same piercing light headed straight for his heart as she cried more.

Kagome shot up with a gasp and clutched to her chest and ran her hand over her cheeks. Her heart was beating fast, her arms stung and her face was wet with tears. She wiped her eyes and looked around the room. Everyone was asleep now, it was dark out and everything was at rest, the inside of the hut was dark and nothing disturbed the dark silence.

She looked around the hut and saw the dark outlines of her friends, but felt strange, something wasn't right. She looked down and saw two piercing amber eyes starring at her. The two pairs of eyes locked in gaze, both pairs refusing to leave and at the same time they were entranced.

Neither of their mouths opened to make a sound. The crickets played their soft tune, but neither heard anything. It was as if they were talking to each other, reading each other. The brown broke away hesitantly to explore the darkness of night, desperately trying to avoid the shining gold in the hanyou's eyes, afraid to be captured by his gaze.

The silence remained between the two. Everything came back to them, the warm breeze flowing into the hut gently caressed them, the melody of the crickets rang in their ears.

"Are you okay?" a voice broke through the silence. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha.

"I... I'm fine." she lied. The amber orbs blinked once.

"Nightmare...?" he asked.

"How did you-?"

"Why else would you cry in your sleep?" Inuyasha answered. She said nothing.

"Fine, I had a nightmare, no big deal." she brushed it off.

"What was it that made you cry...?" the hanyou persisted.

"Don't worry about it." Kagome said.

"I'll worry about what I want to, and I'm not worried." he protested.

"Fine do what you want." she said, trying to avoid anymore conversation. She watched as the amber disappeared, and bent her head down. "I just got scared..." she said.

The miko looked up again and pushed the blankets off of her and slipped out of them. Remembering her foot she shifted her weight to the other foot and crept outside.

'it feels nice to be back... but... it's the last time. before I go back to my time... I have no purpose to be in this world any longer and Inuyasha will become a... a full demon. I can't believe it...' Kagome looked around. Three years ago she would've been scared and lost, but now she knew exactly where she stood and had memorized the scenes and could replay them in her head.

After tomorrow, this world would no longer exist to her, it would be, just the past and a load of memories from a fantasy. The scent of the forest and herbs, pine and dew, would be a fairy tale. She closed her eyes as a breezed picked up and swirled around her body.

'Tomorrow I'm gonna be back home... in the present day, and... on my bed asleep.' she lifted her head up.

'No more sleeping on futons, no more nights outside, resting on a tree, fighting demons, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Keade, Inuyasha. Every new moon will be just a moonless night, but it doesn't matter, the moon isn't that pretty with all the city lights.' she thought.

Opening her eyes to reveal a starry and moonlit sky that she would never witness again.

'Okay. there's some good points! Yes, there has to be! Let's see... showers everyday, no more traveling, no more demon fighting with Inuyasha, No Inuyasha yelling at me to come back, or nagging me when I have a test... No more having to eat fish and veggies! ...Or having to cook... no more ramen for Inuyasha, no more sits, or fights or Sango slapping Miroku, no more... Inuyasha telling me how he always has to protect me. No more having him worry about me... although it was nice of him... ARGH! Okay...' she furrowed her eyebrows.

'I won't have to worry about school as much, and Inuyasha won't tell me to come back everyday, or ever... no more Inuyasha over for dinner, or showing him around the town. No more Inuyasha- ...No more Inuyasha... No more Inuyasha. No Inuyasha? No Inuyasha...' she concentrated on the thought.

"What are you doing out here?"

Kagome jumped and landed painfully on her foot. She bit her lip and exhaled deeply.

"I'm just out... thinking." she told the hanyou. he stood next to her. "Hey... remember that time you talked about the stars with me? Three years ago?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah..." he answered recalling it. Kagome closed her eyes.

"I said that the stars looked gorgeous, and you wondered why I was so fascinated with them... and I told you." she opened her eyes to look at the stars again. "That back home, you can't see the stars like you can here." she said.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said and looked at the girl. Secretly Kagome hoped he'd tell her that she would get to she those stars here everyday for the rest of her life... but of curse that was another fantasy. "What scared you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She stayed silent for a bit and looked back at him.

"You heard?" he nodded.

"I... it was..." how could she tell him that HE was the one who scared her... not really HIM but who he would be.

"Truth." he said. Her stomach turned and she gave up.

"A demon." she said simply.

"You know you don't have to worry about any stupid demons Kagome, if anything comes you know I'll kill it." he said.

"You... weren't there." she said.

"I swore I wouldn't leave you, and that I'd protect you." he said and she nodded.

"I know." Kagome said. "But... what if... you COULDN'T save me?" she asked.

"I always will, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Inuyasha declared.

"What if you COULDN'T though? What then?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha, growing frustrated spun her around to look at him straight in the eye and lifted her face with his hand to meet his eye level.

"I won't let ANYONE or ANYTHING hurt you, no matter WHAT." he stated.

'Inuyasha... can you promise you won't let anything hurt me? What about you... do you promise YOU won't hurt me...?' She tore away and spun around blinking away tears. "We better get back in now, I'm getting tired." she tried to steady her voice, she felt him grab her hand and spin her around again.

"Kagome..."


	3. The Start of New Lives

Chapter 3

The start of new lives

"You know you don't have to worry about any stupid demons Kagome, if anything comes you know I'll kill it." he said.

"You... weren't there." she said.

"I swore I wouldn't leave you, and that I'd protect you." he said and she nodded.

"I know." Kagome said. "But... what if... you COULDN'T save me?" she asked.

"I always will, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Inuyasha declared.

"What if you COULDN'T though? What then?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha, growing frustrated spun her around to look at him straight in the eye and lifted her face with his hand to meet his eye level.

"I won't let ANYONE or ANYTHING hurt you, no matter WHAT." he stated.

'Inuyasha... can you promise you won't let anything hurt me? What about you... do you promise YOU won't hurt me...?' She tore away and spun around blinking away tears.

"We better get back in now, I'm getting tired." she tried to steady her voice, she felt him grab her hand and spin her around again.

"Kagome..."

She was forced to look him in the eye bring more tears to well up. She wanted to say something but she melted in the heat of the intense amber gaze that of the hanyou's.

"What?" Kagome managed to squeak out.

"I promise I won't ANYTHING hurt you, not now or in your time or anywhere!" he yelled in her face.

"You... can't always be there for me... and you shouldn't... you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." she whispered.

The frustrated half demon growled and clenched his fists holding tightly to the fabric of her uniform sleeves, careful not to hurt her.

"Kagome... shut up and listen to me!" he roared. The girl winced at his angry voice. Still angry and frustrated he pulled her into an embrace making sure she couldn't get away, and making sure she listened to what he had to say.

"I WON'T let anyone hurt you. Don't you get it? I don't give a damn where you are, I'm always gonna be there to PROTECT you." Inuyasha said. Kagome bowed her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were going to go with Kikyo... you promised that to her and-" his grip tightened.

"I promised that to Kikyo... I know and I will go." Inuyasha stated.

"Then you can't say you'll always be there to protect me." Kagome pointed out slowly.

"Look Kagome- I"

"Please can we just go back inside?" she begged him.

"Kagome-"

"Please?" she pleaded.

He sighed and he nodded. He let go of her and followed her into the hut. Kagome lay herself down on her futon and pulled the blankets over her shoulders while Inuyasha went and sat next to her. She turned her body to the side so her back faced him.

She felt his gaze hovering over her and she closed her eyes sighing.

The next morning Sango and Miroku stared at the sleeping form of their young miko friend.

"The sun's already been up for hours, why isn't she up yet?" Sango asked. He sighed and placed his hand on hers.

"I woke up early and her eyes were open, meaning she woke up... but when I said good morning she didn't respond, but I did see her eyes close. I believe she was in deep thought then... I don't think Kagome even wants to get up anymore." Miroku said staring at Kagome sympathetically.

"Why would she do such a thing? I doubt it's because her foot hurts that much..." Sango said.

Miroku gripped Sango's hand. "I believe... she has a far worse injury, that which is not so easy as to bare." he explained.

"You mean..." Sango looked back and forth between Miroku, Kagome, and outside of the hut, where Inuyasha had been.

Miroku stared into space. "Today is the day when Inuyasha becomes a full demon, gets his wish and there is no turing back after this, and Kagome... I'm not sure if this is something she is willing to except so easily."

Kagome had been awake for hours now. Her thoughts were wrapped up in her head, spinning and tumbling blurring her bright world and tinting it a dull gray. The hanyou that she loved so much, would no longer be the light of her world, it was as if he would be stealing her light, and taking away the brightness and color she had. In her mind he was walking away from her and along with him, the threads of her reality began to unravel.

'I should get up now... but I can't... I don't want to.' she thought.

She considered various times about getting up and being there for Inuyasha, but every time questions popped into her head, or a bit of doubt she would begin to answer those questions and try to erase all doubts she had, but that would take eternity for her to accomplish.

'I want to be with him, I promised I'd always be with him... and whether or not I like it, he wants this to be happy, and if I really care, then I'm going to be there for him when his wish comes true. That's it, no more answering, and no matter how much I don't want this, he does... and he's waiting for me... I'm not going to stop him from being happy like he... like he deserves!'

She shot up and out of the bed.

"Lady Kagome, you're up." Miroku pointed out. brushing her hair as fast as she could and straightening her clothes she nodded.

"I am." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said running out of the hut. "Inuyasha!" she called out again. Her heart raced, hoping she wasn't too late. Within seconds she sensed him and sighed. 'Good... he hasn't changed yet.' she thought. 'Of course he isn't... I have the jewel, what was I thinking?'

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

She closed her eyes and felt herself begin to regret getting out of bed. The sacred jewel was now cradled in her hands.

"I... here." she said handing him the sparkling jewel. "You should use it now..." she said. Kagome felt her heart sink and twist and pound hard at the same time. Her cheeks felt drained and her knees began to weaken as well.

"Three years ago, you said you wanted to use this jewel to become a full demon, and now you can, so go... use it now." Kagome said feeling tears collect in her eyes. She stared at him sadly but forced a smile.

Sango and Miroku burst out of the hut, but went unnoticed to Kagome and Inuyasha.

The hanyou nodded and took in a deep breath. Staring down at the jewel he firmly grasped it with two hands. Kagome stared at him one last time and backed away. The fake smile she had held on to desperately, had faded and all that was left were the thoughts of panic. Kagome bit her lip and didn't feel anything anymore except for worry, regret, and panic.

There it was again, that sinking heart dropped feeling that burned through her chest. The watering trails down her cheeks were at an unstoppable stage, drop after drop they flowed. Watching as Inuyasha was engulfed with a bright light.

'No... Inuyasha... stop... please stop!' she thought. She wanted to scream it out but her voice had caught in her throat.

The light had been similar to that of the attack that had killed Naraku and seemed to be taking the same effect. Miroku held tightly to Sango as the winds began to lash out at them.

The miko had collapsed to the ground, her heart pounded more and more in her chest. She felt completely numb, the winds blew her clothes harshly and against her, unknowingly she was working hard to stay up. In horror the girl watched the transformation take place.

The purple scars on his face returned, his eyes were closed tightly but the jewel burst out of his hands and began to cast an even more blinding light.

His claws on his hands grew, as well as his hair, the tips began to sharpen. His silver strands of hair looked as if they were sharp blades. His fangs grew longer as well, and Kagome's eyes tried to meet with his. Those eyes that captured her soul, that made her heart flutter, they would no longer be there, but a last gleam of hope kept her gaze intently on the shut eyes.

Slowly they began to open and the beating in her chest only pounded more as time seemed to slow down. Another eternal second passed to reveal the red crimson she was fearing. Those eyes that shot fear through her veins, that had been haunting her dreams, had now shot her straight in the heart. With those red piercing eyes, the world around her went blank, the same gray like her thought had covered the world, and then shadowed in darkness and nothing surrounded her but the blood red tainted eyes.

With new awakening they peered at her, they looked everywhere but always returned to her form. The pair or red eyes looked around it's world, and seemed to awaken and deepen every second. Things became blurry though for Kagome as she watched the demon's eyes look back at her again, killing her from the inside.

The light of the Shikon jewel began to fade away, though Inuyasha was still glowing in its dim light. The jewel cracked and lost it's shining glory and feel to the ground, it's light had disappeared and it was left tainted with a lifeless dark.

Sango and Miroku ran over the the fallen girl.

"Kagome get up!" Sango exclaimed. Miroku and Sango both lifted her to her feet, though she seemed to be a hollow shell. Inuyasha took a step towards them, though his eyes were intently on Kagome. Not knowing what to expect, Sango and Miroku took a step back keeping Kagome up. It followed in that pattern, step forward, step back, step forward, step back.

The group of three came to an end when they ran into a tree that was the entrance to the forest, knowing that there was no way to fight him in the dark forest, the demon slayer and priest lay Kagome on the tree and stood in front of her.

Miroku was on the right holding up his staff in defense, while Sango had her hand on her Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha took a step forward and then another until Miroku stepped in his way.

"Inuyasha, leave her alone." he said seriously. The red eyes glared at him and he raised his claw and swiftly brought it down to tear at the monks shoulder. Blood splattered into the air and then onto the ground, along with it came the monk clutching onto his shoulder.

Sango then lashed her Hiraikotsu at him, but only to trip him. He jumped on top of the boomerang and then off, leaping in front of Sango. The demon slayer tried to make a grab for her sword, but a hand quickly stopped her. It gripped her hand painfully and she winced bending down.

"Now go." his harsh voice told her, and then threw her into another tree.

The girl slammed into the tree and she slid down. Her wrists lay on either side of her limply. Her head tilted to the side.

Inuyasha looked at the miko laying down peacefully against the tree. The demon sniffed and walked to her. When he was right in front of her, he saw that some of her hair was in her face and took a hand to tuck it behind her ear. He peered curiously at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked in her sleep. The girl's eyes opened but he was unfazed. Darkness was all she could see, she blinked her eyes so that she could see clearly, but Kagome nearly jumped when she saw Inuyasha's red eyes.

'I'm going to have to get used to this... or not.' she thought to herself and exhaled. If she was going to leave, then she wouldn't have to get used to the cruel reality of the situation. Kagome stared at him trying to be brave and bit her lip.

"So... this is what you wanted." she smiled weakly as the demon Inuyasha blinked in confusion. It seemed as if he would have to get used to this as well. "I'm going have to get used to this..." she admitted to him.

It was like she was talking to a child, a puppy. it was like... it wasn't even Inuyasha anymore, at least to her. It was some, seemingly defenseless kid, but she knew him to be anything but. He was another part of Inuyasha that scared her, and inside she kept believing that this really was only Inuyasha's demonic side, and that the hanyou she loved would come back.

'He's not coming back...' a voice proclaimed in her head.

The voice in her head nagged at her, slowly ripped her at the seams of her innocent and hopeful world. With each thread unravelled a slow tearing seemed to be taking pieces of her heart, which felt as though it had dropped to her stomach. Looking back at the demon, who was uncomfortably close, she grew to feel mad at the being. Along with this voice in her head, this demon had decided to take strikes at her heart.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha stood up straight and looked towards the forest. She knew what was coming, she could faintly sense the aura of a demon, not one that seemed to be coming as a threat since this supposedly 'stronger' version of Inuyasha was here, but it fiddled with her fears and made them grow. This demon, was supposed to have a wanting to kill, and once the red liquid had invaded his senses, he would become addicted to it, and became thirsting for it.

The inu youkai put on one of Inuyasha's famous smirks, though it was tainted with malice. The steps of the expected demon were becoming louder and were starting to cause the ground to shake. She saw Inuyasha flew a clawed hand and stare intently in the direction of the demon.

The rather large demon arose from the trees reaching far beyond them making him look only taller then he was. With a roar it paused and looked at Inuyasha. Seeing him as nothing, the demon's foot rose to take another step, which would've crushed both Kagome and Inuyasha. Taking a look at her 'savior' Kagome grew worried. If he was indeed the demonic side of Inuyasha, would he not just let her die there?

A ripping sound broke her thoughts as she witnessed Inuyasha's claws run threw the demon's foot and completely cut the demon's foot through. A loud cry of pain came from the demon and blood gushed out of the newly formed would and sprayed staining the ground and surrounding forest with a red coat. The blood seeped though Kagome's clothes and soaked her hair.

More and more blood seemed to splay out as Inuyasha clawed at the demon carelessly time after time. By now the demon had lost enough of it's blood to collapse, and Inuyasha stopped his attacks seeing no pleasure in effortless attacks. Smirk still plastered on his face, he descended down. Kagome stood bloodied by the demon. She called out to him nervous he might be hurt, since the demon seemed to get a few strikes at him.

He was also covered in blood. A long tear at his skin ran across his abdomen and another across his chest that reached from his shoulder and ran to his back, but he seemed unaffected whatsoever.

"Inuyasha... you're hurt..." she told him. The way he looked at her scared her, but she took his hand none the less to bring him over back to the hut. He wouldn't budge as she tried to lead him back to the village. "Come on." she said looking back at him. Inuyasha stared at her with the same curious stare. Kagome felt a pain press into her hand and then warmth. Inuyasha's claws had dug into her skin and blood was beginning to come from the wound.

She looked at it and well did Inuyasha. His claws we're still pierced into her skin and she winced. Pulling her arm away would mean having to drag his claws out.

"Inuyasha..." the girl whispered. "I... what are you- doing?" she asked. Kagome received no answer but more pain in her wrist. He had dug even deeper into her skin and she let out a gasp in pain. Trying to ball her other hand in a fist, she felt weak and couldn't close her fingers. Biting her lip, Kagome looked sadly in the eyes of the demon she loved and hated, and feared.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she stared into the crimson one's that belonged to Inuyasha. "Stop... just... STOP!" she cried out. "Please... stop... I don't... I can't. You're not Inuyasha, no matter what! you're just not!" she declared forcefully.

She felt her hand drop to her side, but pain shot into her shoulder this time as Inuyasha ran his claws into her should and down her arm. She looked up at him shocked, betrayed and a few tears broke away from behind her eyes. His claws pressed deeper and cut more. She yelled out in pain. Finally the endless torture came to a stop when he removed the talons from her arm.

Kagome looked straight into the demon's eyes. "Inuyasha... why did you? You really did forget me..." she told him. Her anger towards him grew and grew, until she broke.

"Give him back! Just give him back to me damn it! I want Inuyasha back and there's no way you're him, cause you're just NOT!" Kagome yelled. For the first time, Inuyasha spoke.

"A pathetic hanyou, but look at me now, I'm so much happier... Kagome." his normal voice spoke out her name. She shook her head furiously as if she was proving she was right with every turn of her head.

"You're not Inuyasha, so don't answer for him! Stop it!" she cried.

"Shut up wench!" Inuyasha said punched her. Kagome flew a few feet and hit the tree she had been resting on before. She looked at him desperately. She was calling out to the hanyou, not to the demon. She wanted this to be a dream, just a horrible dream, and she'd wake up in the hut again or maybe she would wake up in her room.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered and pealed herself from the tree. Her clothes had a few tears on the back, and she was drenched in red blood, that of the demons and hers.

"Come back..." she whispered desperately and collapsed.

"Kagome...?" Inuyasha called out. His eyes flashed to their old amber color. He starred from Sango, to Miroku, to his hands, and then to Kagome.

'I hurt Sango... and Miroku... and her.' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'I hurt her... damn it! I hurt Kagome. I... I should... stay away from them... I have to.' he thought taking another look at their conditions.

He scooped up Kagome and brought her to the hut as fast and quietly as he could. He came back for Sango and Miroku and one at a time took them back to the hut as well. His thoughts were the same.

'I should stay away... but I can't... what if she gets hurt? I have to watch her... but I can't or else I'll hurt her... I...'

Kagome's voice replayed in his head. 'Inuyasha... Come back...' He shook his head.

'I can't stay with her.' he thought and dropped Miroku on the floor of the hut.

Hesitantly he looked over at Kagome again.

"Inuyasha..." she called in her sleep. Catching his attention he walked towards her. "Don't go..." she said weakly. His ears flattened against his head.

'I'm sorry Kagome... I have to...' Inuyasha thought and ran out of the hut as fast as he could.


	4. Like Leaves of Autumn

Chapter 4

Like the Leaves of Autumn

Six weeks had gone by since Inuyasha's transformation and disappearance. Sango and Miroku were now engaged as they had planned and Kagome had been keeping herself busy. Surprisingly she didn't go home... it even surprised her how she could stared at the well for hours upon hours and not go back to her own time. She was waiting for something, something that would tell her it was not the end, but everything seemed to come to an end, and all these new beginnings weren't helping her.

Every new beginning would remind her of change, and change reminded her of Inuyasha, and Inuyasha... reminded her of what was never meant to be, and what her future could or would, ever become.

A young girl tugged at her long sleeve, that was traditionally worn by a true miko, that which she was, now... Everyone had told her that her powers were that of a powerful miko and that she would make quite the village priestess. She had actually seemed to be like the head priestess now, and if Kaede were ever out, she would be the one to tend to wounds of the village people.

"Lady Kagome." a young girl piped.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miharu..." she apologized.

The blue eyes of the girl Miharu, beamed at Kagome, who smiled warmly in response. Crouching down to the younger girl's level Kagome studied the flowers that were in her hand.

"They're called wildflowers, very very pretty, but I don't think I can use them for anything right now..." Kagome said. The young girl bowed.

"But go ahead and keep them alright? Or actually... give them over to your mother, I'm sure she would like them a lot." Kagome said. Miharu nodded and ran off.

"Shippo..." she called out. The kitsune jumped on her shoulder.

"What is it Kagome?" he asked.

"Do you smell something unusual?" she asked. Shippo sniffed around.

"Nothing but some wildflowers... and... Kaede's herbs." he said sniffing more. Slowly taking out an arrow from the sack behind her, she pulled the arrow back.

"Shippo... get down." She said and spun around. She raised the arrow and let go of it in one movement.

"Come out." she commanded. "I know I didn't strike you... so come on out and show yourself." Kagome said. After a few seconds she turned around again. "They left..." she muttered.

This had been going on for a week now... no, it had been going on for longer, the presence of a demon had been following Kagome, but it had kept it's distance at first. But as of lately she could sense it's aura. Her heart could feel itself pounding whenever she felt this aura, not because of fear, but because it was hoping it was Inuyasha... and whenever that thought arose in her head her heart would beat out of control.

Shippo nodded as dusted himself off. "Are you okay Kagome?" he asked innocently. The miko nodded and began to walk towards a certain hut.

"Anyone in here?" she asked moving away the curtain. A loud slap echoed in her ears. "I guess so..." she said and looked farther inside.

"You perverted little- UGHH!" Sango threw her hands up. "I can't believe you sometimes!" she exclaimed.

The monk known as Miroku had a nervous smile on his face. "But we're engaged now!" he pointed out earning him a pan against his head. (yes... me needed my pan in this fiction somehow...) Kagome held in a laugh.

"Yes, and more the reason to respect my 'personal' space!" Sango said sternly.

"I see you two haven't changed much." Kagome laughed lightly.

Sango glared at Miroku, who was beaming at Kagome. It was true, those two hadn't changed at all really. Sango was a bit more forgiving at times, and Miroku was a bit more understanding at times. They seemed to be almost as they were before, and that was something she, Kagome, could not do. Ever since the Inuyasha had left, Kagome had changed more and more.

"And I'm guessing you two are used to living here?" she asked. The couple nodded.

During the second week, Sango and Miroku had made a hut near Kaede's and settled in the village. Kagome would visit every day, though she needed not to since they were practically two feet away, but still they were quite used to always being together from all their travels and whether she knew it or not, they were her family and she needed that support and warmth everyday to help her.

Miroku nodded without hesitation. Sango sighed. "I suppose we are." she smiled.

Kagome nodded and Shippo ran into the hut. "Kagome, I saw something moving in the trees and it was really fast, and I think it was a demon!" Shippo exclaimed pointed out the door.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and Miroku his staff. "Stay here." Kagome commanded not looking back at them.

"But Kagome-"

She turned around to face them. "Sango, you're arm is still healing... I know it feels fine now, but... if you use it then it might damage it even more, and Miroku..." she looked at him in a begging way. He nodded understandingly and sat back down. "Shippo, stay here." Kagome said and walked out.

"Miroku..." Sango said worriedly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Kagome... she seems so unlike herself, and so... I don't know Miroku, but it's worrying me. Ever since Inuyasha left, she's gone blank." the demon slayer explained. Kagome had always been like a sister to Kagome, a best friend, and now she was so distant. Like sand, Kagome was slipping through her fingers and into the wind.

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder for comfort, but kept his eyes on the door.

"Lady Kagome... does not want to be herself. She has put on this mask to hide her pain, to protect herself, because as strong as her spiritual powers are, she cannot put a barrier around her heart, but she doesn't want to us to be burdened or worried about her. Kagome just wants us to be happy; she wants everyone to be happy, but she can't help but long for happiness herself, so she covers it up and puts her needs last." he explained wisely with a sad look on his face.

Shippo stared n the direction of the door with sympathy.

"Kagome wants us to be happy... but she deserves to be happy too..." the kitsune said. "Why can't Inuyasha just come back...?" he asked.

"It is not as simple as those two coming back together. I presume Kagome is afraid of what she might find, remember that the Inuyasha that was our friend is now a full demon and he's probably not himself any longer... and I fear that the Inuyasha we knew might be gone, and if he is himself again... it might be just as hard on her." Miroku said...

The autumn breeze swept past Kagome blowing her hair and clothes. "Come out demon." she commanded. Nothing stirred but the leaves that were being lightly shaken by the winds.

Reds and golds, browns and orange shades surrounded her no longer did the light breezes of the summer embrace her. The warm colors of fall seemed to paint the her world and surround her in the coming of old and new, and winter would be approaching with a few weeks.

The leaves that gracefully fell from the trees were a reminder of how everything had a pattern, and yet... the leaves that refused and held on to the branches rebelled against time and fate. Holding on until the end and fighting against what was meant to be, and what had to happen.

That was her life, rebelling against time, holding on desperately fighting against the fate in which she had been bestowed. Whatever was meant to be, was happening around her, and even though she had changed, she refused to let go of what once was.

Kagome walked through the calm forest feeling a presence near her. The leaves crunched beneath her feet as she walked deeper into the forest.

"Inuyasha..." she said out loud to herself.

Her heart and imagination had been playing tricks on her as of recently. Every night she would walk to a spot that no one knew of, that lie hidden by the forest. It was a place of complete solitude for her, where she could feel her dream world come to life.

In this world of hers, the hanyou Inuyasha was always next to her, even if in her mind there were storms, or rain, snow, sunshine, he was next to her where ever she went. Whether in the midst of flowering spring, or the coldest winder day, the half demon was at her side, guarding her.

The autumn leaves that promised fate, fell contently, the struggle too fight against fate was not needed, for a happy ending was surely promised... Even though the winters in her mind would come, this fate she shared with him had the strength to overcome that. Even if the destiny set upon them would try to tear them apart, like the winds of autumn, in her world... in her one place of true bliss, nothing come overcome their hold onto each other, and the lives in which they held to.

Several times she had sworn she fell asleep amongst the imaginary clouds that held her up, in the arms of whom had never left. When she awoke though in the early morning she found herself asleep Kaede's hut.

Making her way through the leaves and bushes the young miko cleared a path to her escape. The warmth of the setting sun flooded her senses and melted the shield that she felt herself begin to feel at peace. Kagome collapsed onto the grass of the hill and had begun to get lost in her thoughts...

Two nights ago she fell asleep here, but she actually did wake up in the same spot, though she felt warm, oddly enough and it was not the sun that had made her feel this way but something had been placed on top of her and she felt someone near her. As soon as she woke up though she felt the warmth leave her and whoever had been with her had left. over and over her heart was telling her it was Inuyasha, while over and over again her mind screamed it wasn't.

The stars were bright as they usually were on a night in the Feudal Era. She felt something on her hand and opened her eyes to look at it. A golden, red leave was lightly resting on her hand. The miko picked it up and twisted it by the stem, studying it's colors. That sincere gold reminded her of the specks in the eyes of the once half demon, Inuyasha.

A wind picked up again and she let the leaf be blown away. Once again she closed her eyes and felt her conscious slip away from her...

it was dark now and the hills were basked in the light of the entrancing moon. The miko who had fallen asleep on the hills was fully awake, though she sowed no signed of being awake. What kept her this way was that the presence of someone was near her once again. Opening an eye she caught the glimpse of silver and red. Opening her eyes wide now, Kagome shot up catching the attention of the person next to her.

Everything became still when amber met brown in a breathless gaze. The wind ceased, waters froze, sound and movement halted, all under the gaze of the two. The stars help still as if holding their breaths in anticipation, the moon cast it's spell silently upon them and reflected in their eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing."

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere"

"Why have you been watching me?"

"because"

"... Why did you leave?"

"I didn't..."

"Inuyasha..." the miko whispered. She stared into the pools of amber. "You left... and you're not you... but you are now... and-" She tried to explain to herself out loud. "This isn't real..." she told herself and him. Silence followed. "No, this isn't real... and it's all a dream and..." she searched for the answers in Inuyasha's eyes desperately.

She placed her hand on his shoulder slowly, afraid that this dream would burst any second.

As much as he told himself he should stay silent, as much as he willed himself not to move, not to make a sound or do anything, he couldn't help but answer her.

"It's not a dream, it's real and I'm here..." he said in the voice she missed.

Instantly he regretted speaking, but another part of him wanted to talk more, wanted to spill out to her, but he kept control over that at least. he had hurt her, and that alone made him go crazy, he shouldn't of even been here at all, but she was always calling to him, her voice was permanently etched in his mind. Every second he was away, a picture of her in danger flashed in his mind and he'd go to check on her.

At first he had only been in smelling range. he knew every thing and everyone that came within a mile of her, and a growl would escalate from his throat when he smelt one of the male villagers near her. more pictures flashed of the possibilities, so he got within hearing range of her, and pretty soon that wasn't enough either.

He had been sure to stay at a distance and keep himself hidden, but she was always starring straight at him, and several times came within an inch of shooting him with her arrow, but every time she missed. Purposely and both of them knew it.

Everywhere she went, he would be as close as possible. Every time she called out to him, he'd stay silent. When any demon came within three miles of her, he'd either scare it off... or kill it more often.

Everyday she'd come here to be isolated, and she'd talk out loud, and sometimes she'd talk to him. But whenever she was there she wouldn't look at him.

Night after night she would come here, and if she fell asleep he would carry her to Kaede's hut. The other night he had been watching her and she fell asleep again, but he heard her talk in her sleep like she did before he left.

'Don't go...' those words replayed in the demon's head repeatedly, those words that were meant for him, that begged him, nagged him, burned into his skin.

He had left her because he wanted to protect her, and he had stayed away for two days before running off again to her. Whenever she'd head in the direction of the well he would tense up and then ask questions whenever she turned away...

"But... you're supposed to be a demon... but... you are still..." she said, tracing the purple marks on his face. her throbbing head finally sent her mind to go blank and her head rested on his chest. "Don't move..." she said clearly.

Inuyasha froze and did as told.

"Just... don't go..." Kagome said. Looking down at the girl he couldn't pull away. Within the silence she was calling him, drawing him into her, willing him not to leave not just through her words, but through her silence. The moon was casting down on her making her glow.

Sitting up Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her carefully.

'Tomorrow... we'll talk... but just for now... can we stay like this?' Kagome asked him in her mind, with that thought, she wished tomorrow would never come, that she could just stay like this until the end of time.

"Let me rest... we can talk tomorrow..." Kagome said. How she prayed that this night would never end, that for one night, she could go back to how things used to be, and she just wished that she could be trapped in this time, this very second, for the rest of eternity.

She felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her and lift her up. 'He's going to take me back to the hut...' A part of her heart felt like it had just been broken apart from the rest. A few tears made their way in her eyes, but she never let out a sound, even if the tears spilled out of her eyes, she made not a sound.


	5. Where I Am

Chapter 5

Where Do I Turn...

Silence had become an expected visitor, in which Kagome had welcomed into her life. She was used to the deathly silence that had always cut at her heart, but it seemed that her heart, had become numb to it, frozen and shattered. Although shattered and broken, the shards of her heart still yearned for the warmth outside the barrier she had tried to create around it.

The warmth air only served as heat to her body, which also tried to refuse warmth. Alone, was something she had become accustomed to, which she had learned to live with. Today though, she could not feel the cold that had eaten away at her for the past weeks.

Today, upon one of the colder autumn mornings, she had felt complete warmth. The heat cradled her form, lulling her to stay amidst it's eternal promise of comfort. Every inch of her was in complete bliss, happiness, contentment... the hypnotic comfort wrapped around her, seducing her to stay in this warmth, and never return to reality. Yet, she tried to pull away, trying to find reality again knowing that it would only mean more displeasure to be broken out of this blissful state by something else. At least this way, there would be no disappointment, no attachments in which she didn't want to leave.

Opening her eyes she woke a dull scene. The clouds in the sky were dark and unwelcoming, it was the world that hated her, the world that wanted her to stay, only so that it could taunt her. The winds blew the leave's of the forest trees harshly, and that when she realized she was outside. It seemed to be a cold day and yet warmth still draped around her.

Turning around she saw the hanyou... no, not hanyou, demon Inuyasha. A wave of shock then happiness, cold, warmth, hate, love, sadness, hope all flowed through her with an electric sting. Turning her head away she looked down. She was covered by Inuyasha's haori... and his arms were wrapped around her waist. The red from his kimono seemed to blend in with the fabric of her pants. Strands of silver cascaded and mingled with black.

Her back was against his, which was leaning against a tree somewhere in the forest. The demon's head was titled sideways and for once, the demon looked peaceful, and tame in the girl's eyes. The once untouchable triangles atop his head twitched, and the demon opened his eyes. Amber revealed itself finally and Kagome whipped her head around to face away from him.

"You're awake." he said simply.

"And so are you..." Kagome said in reply. "Tell me..." she said not daring to look back at him.

"Why am I here...?" her monotone voice asked. No matter what form he took on, that voice was one he loathed, it was so different than Kagome. In all truthfulness he much rather her yelling, at least her voice was her own, full of her emotions, full of passion and it burned for him to listen. This voice whipped out at him in the harshest way, like the fleeting winters, the unreadable silence lashed out at him.

No answer could be supplied t the simple question, for he did not know why she was there. He knew he had taken her there and that he had every intention of staying with her, and yet, he did not know why he did these things. The human emotions that had been tied down to him as a hanyou were supposed to be gone.

"I don't know." Inuyasha answered.

Finally the girl turned her head to peer over her shoulder, back at the demon. Her eyes bore that of a sadness no one could even comprehend, sadness, confusion all mixed in those brown orbs that captured him even in this demonic state. Without a word her eyes turned away and she fell back into him.

"You're eyes are like they used to be..." Kagome said quietly.

The eyes she had missed seemed to be so distant from even a few inches away. The world seemed to spin around her and she was losing herself. Dizzy and unknowing of the world around her, trying to stay at the same pace, but failing miserably. The world she wished to live was amongst the fastest spinning thing in her mind, racing to it, she was stuck in this world which even began to run ahead of her.

Opening her eyes and removing the haori from her shoulders, Kagome broke away slowly from Inuyasha's arms. In dead silence her world seemed to break yet again. Almost instantly the cold she had been protected from had filled her senses, nearly sending her into a state of immobilization.

Kagome heard a flapping noise and then a soft warmth began to fill her again. The draped fire rat cloth around her served as a shield from the cold. Before she could give it back or refuse, Inuyasha's voice came out.

"Keep it." he said simply.

Not turning around to face him, Kagome nodded.

"Thanks." she replied and went off in the direction of her home, her real home. It had never occurred to Kagome how the well hadn't been used in over four months. During their travels Kagome had gone to say goodbye to her family for a while. Kagome's mother had gone into tears, but accepted it understandingly. Her grandfather also accepted it and gave her his blessings.

Sota, who had been accustomed to having his sister away had been teary eyed. For a twelve year old, he was pretty mature. By far, Kagome cried the most, it was as if she was saying the final goodbye, not knowing whether or not she ever would see her family again since she would be heading towards the last battle.

It puzzled Inuyasha how all anyone could do was cry, how the family could be so accepting of him, a hanyou, and entrust them with Kagome. he knew for sure that they cared deeply for her, and her safety, so that had meant they knew that she could die, and still let her go back to him time after time.

As the clearing to the well cam into vision the winds began to blow. Inuyasha stayed in the forest but kept an eye out for Kagome, even though he hadn't wanted to be near her, he couldn't help his need to be with her, to protect her. It was quite strange how he felt that she needed him, and yet it seemed he needed her to. All in all, they needed each other

'Home... I wonder how everyone is... and if they're wondering about me. I probably should go back, they'll be worried if I don't come back. They might think I died in the battle against Naraku.' Kagome thought staring towards the direction of the well.

"I wonder how everything is at home... I miss everyone..." she said aloud. "Hey Inuyasha... I know you're there." Kagome said with her eyes glued to the well. The wind played with her hair and her clothes flapped slightly in the wind.

A single golden leaf landed on the rim of the well. In it's simple beauty and elegance, it drew the miko towards it. The red of the haori and the gold that had been in Inuyasha's eyes portrayed itself in the fallen leaf. Slowly she headed closer to the well to pick it up, unknown to the demon.

The demon watched her was getting anxious. Every step the girl took towards the well was another step away from him, and another stab striking at his heart. The pounding in his chest grew more and more, forgetting the cold, his body began to radiate heat. His chest now felt it was on fire, and he leaned over in pain. his eyes shut out the world and replayed the scene of Kagome walking towards the well.

Kagome sensed the change in his aura and turned around swiftly. A red glow was floating in the air, and an evil lingered. His silver hair returned to their blade like state. The talons on his hand grew, as well as the fangs in his mouth.

'Inuyasha...'

The demon's eyes reopened and showed a crimson red. They glowed in anger and hate, but they didn't stare at the girl, but more to the well. Leaping off of the tree branch Inuyasha landed a yard away from Kagome. Without any real protection, Kagome felt herself go into a slight panic, but hid it with a brave face and resurrected a barrier around herself.

Taking a swipe at her, Inuyasha began to get purified by her barrier. Growling he took a step into the barrier. Blue electric shocks formed around him, only making him more annoyed and upset. Cuts appeared on him as he tried to enter the barrier feeling no pain at all.

Seeing him like this tore at the girl's heart, and as much as she wanted to, her eyes would not come off of the demon. The barrier died down and Inuyasha's growling lowered slightly.

"Don't push yourself so much..." Kagome said and tossed his kimono to him. The emotionless tone was masking her yet again and even now Inuyasha hated it and took a grip on her shoulders and having her head turn away only tightened his grip.

"You're upset...?" Kagome asked calmly. His growling stopped and he stared at her.

"Are you angry I'm going to leave? Or are you afraid...?" she said, barely above a whisper. Searching his eyes, Kagome looked for any sign of him. He was there somewhere beyond those eyes and she would not give up until she found him... That was just it, she wouldn't leave. Not until she got to the hanyou Inuyasha once again...

'Inuyasha... I wish to see you once more.' she thought.

'I need to see you, I can't move on unless I see YOU one last time.' bounded by time was the miko.

Not the light of a million suns could ever brighten the void of dark, that filled her when the half demon was gone. The void that kept her world spinning so much that she had no control of any world, even that of her dreams, or thoughts.

"... I won't leave... I can't and I won't. I promise this to you." She said and closed her eyes. A tear fell down and streaked her face.

Pain was throbbing in her head, her heart pounded and was on the verge of breaking once again.

Inuyasha loosened the tight grip he had on her shoulders and let his arms fall to his side. His claws reverted to a shorter length, but still not as short as when he was a hanyou, the same went for his fangs.

"You have control now?" Kagome asked without her eyes open at all. The emotion had been with held from her voice and it seemed like she was a machine. Each word was exactly like the other, same note, same plainness, and each word tore at her.

"Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha asked starring at her.

Slowly she took a hand and tucked her hair to one side. Then slowly she lowered the right side of her kimono just low enough to reveal her bruised and cut shoulders. The bruises were only from two minutes ago, yet the cut were from weeks and weeks ago, it was as if... they never healed? That was impossible though, it had been weeks and weeks...

Kagome pushed her sleeve back up and began to walk away from the well, and the inu youkai.

Inuyasha turned around to face her retreating form and run off to catch up with her. He cut her off and stopped in front of her.

"I hurt you..." he admitted.

"I'm fine." she answered.

"No you're not... why don't you just kill me? Or run away? Why don't you go back to your own time? Something, anything?" he asked.

No answer. The miko's brown eyes just gazed at him intently, half closed, half open. All traces of any emotion were gone, those eyes had become empty voids, that matched how she felt.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Why are you so stupid, huh?" he asked rather loudly.

'love makes you do stupid things...' she answered in her head.

"Why won't you just go away?" another loud question from Inuyasha.

'why won't you?'

"Answer me Kagome!" he said roughly and pushed her in front of him. Kagome's hair flung back and swayed. He kept his eyes on hers only thought. "Damn it, why are you doing this!"

'because I love you...' she answered in her head yet again. 'I love you... I love you I love you I love you! it hurts so much but...'

"Kagome..."

She broke.

"Inuyasha stop it! Just SHUT UP! I can't do anything because I DON'T want to HURT YOU! I CAN'T hurt you! I won't! I JUST WON'T!" she yelled forcefully.

"You're supposed to be a full demon, NOT change from demon to REAL DEMON! WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAYS! YOU ALREADY GOT YOUR WISH! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT OF ME! Didn't I already give you EVERYTHING you ASKED FOR! YOU DON'T want me to LEAVE, so I WON'T, you wanted the jewel, YOU GOT IT, you wanted to use it to be a demon, WELL LOOK AT YOU NOW! You wanted me to give up school and any chance at a NORMAL life just for YOU and I DID, all because I LOVED you! I loved you for three YEARS!"

Inuyasha stayed silent, hearing these words for the first time, everything around him exploded. She loved him... she LOVED him? For three years, just as he had. Invisible lightening fell from his skies. The winds began to pick up, the sun exploded, every aspect of life was at it's fullest. The rains poured down on a clear sky, the heat was killing him and on the coldest day.

For three years not a mention of love was spoken, though thoughts drifted everyday. Everyday was another day that passed by without admitting their hidden feelings. Now when all seemed broken, ties were set into place bonding them back to each other.

"You hate me now, don't you?" he declared more then asked. She had every reason to hate him.

"OH KAMI! YOU'RE STILL SUCH A... SUCH AN IDIOT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. "You DON'T GET IT? You're ASKING if I HATE YOU!"

He looked at her hesitantly, afraid of the answers he would get if he looked into her eyes. It was her that he feared the most. He was afraid of her getting hurt, her when she was angry, when she was upset, when she was scared or sad. He feared he would hurt her, and feared her leaving... but if she were to HATE him... then surely the world around him would collapse. Thoughts if this had drifted into his mind every now and then. At first he could have cared less, and then as time flew by he grew to fear that concept.

Now three years later, he finally reached the point. Kagome hated him.

Anger boiled in the miko's blood. He was asking is she HATED him! WASN'T it COMPLETELY OBVIOUS!

"I still love you... can't you see that!"


	6. Words Needed to be Spoken

Chapter 6

Words Needed To Be Spoken

"You hate me now, don't you." he declared more then asked. She had every reason to hate him.

"OH KAMI! YOU'RE STILL SUCH A... SUCH AN IDIOT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. "You DON'T GET IT? You're ASKING if I HATE YOU!"

He looked at her hesitantly, afraid of the answers he would get if he looked into her eyes. It was her that he feared the most. He was afraid of her getting hurt, her when she was angry, when she was upset, when she was scared or sad. He feared he would hurt her, and feared her leaving... but if she were to HATE him... then surely the world around him would collapse. Thoughts if this had drifted into his mind every now and then. At first he could have cared less, and then as time flew by he grew to fear that concept.

Now three years later, he finally reached the point. Kagome hated him.

Anger boiled in the miko's blood. He was asking is she HATED him! WASN'T it COMPLETELY OBVIOUS!

"I still love you... can't you see that!"

Time froze as the miko let go of these words. They ran out of her mouth and captured both in an endless symphony of emotions. The rise and fall, of their fights, and losses, with these words, the highest pitch came and soared high never faltering in the beat of their hearts.

Lost in a void of time, the demon and girl stared at one another in desperation. Never had they felt so open, never once had they expected it to be like this. Dreamed, and hoped yes, but expected this, never.

Pain, hurt, sadness, anger, longing and desperation all reflected in the girl's eyes. Kagome watched with faithful eyes the demon that had stolen her world now. Even as a demon, she did LOVE him, it never matter what he looked like to her, but just so long as he was himself. Thus was the reason she had loved him as a hanyou, he was no one but himself.

As a human, his emotions were at it's highest state, he was on the edge more, and yet at the same time, his emotions were even easier to read. On those nights she would stay by his side, and eventually he was able to fall asleep. Though having him sleeping so peacefully during his most venerable state. She was almost thankful he went to sleep, for the next morning promised the amber eyes that she missed, even for just a night every month.

She wouldn't tell him of course that she missed him when she went back home, she knew with all her heart, that coming home as often as she could was supposed to be a goal for her, but as time went by that she spent with the hanyou, she had come to miss him more and more every time she visited. his visits became a wish for her, but even though, she had never admitted what he meant to her.

"Kagome, you-"

"I what?"

They remained silent yet again. Neither said a word any longer, feeling that the moment would slip away. It had already felt as if it was slipping like sand from their fingers. Even though it felt so fragile, one couldn't help but feel as if time was still fighting against them.

Slowly, Kagome turned herself away from the demon.

"It's too hard for me now Inuyasha... I actually told you how I felt... but I don't want you to tell me off right now, okay?" and with that said, she began to walk away, but a hand shot out to grab her arm.

Turning back to face Inuyasha, Kagome carried tears in her eyes. "Do you want to tell me now? Go on ahead, just do whatever you want... but let me say something first."

"Three years ago, I fell in love with you. You know, I never hated you, even when you attacked me when we first met... it never mattered to me that you were a hanyou, it's not for that reason I loved you. It was for who you were, and that was all that mattered. When you were human though, you said your emotions were venerable, so you weren't yourself one the night of the new moon." Kagome said. "When you became a demon, you lost a piece of yourself every time. It scared me, it really really scared me. So you remember me now? You can tell me how much of a fool I am now, how stupid I was to be in love with you, but just know that I don't regret loving you, because... even though you may not have loved me b-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted. His fists were clenched tightly, and the youkai seemed to radiate with anger. "Damn it, you THINK I forgot about, you but I couldn't stop thinking about you!" he spun the girl around to face him.

"You what?"

"I told you to SHUT UP. I didn't EVER forget you! So don't you dare say for a second that I DID!"

"Inuyasha... what do you mean...?"

Forcefully, said Inuyasha, pulled the girl into his arms. Frustration was evident from the way the youkai was speechless. Finally a sigh came from him, but he only tightened the embrace.

"I mean that... I" this had to be it, he had to tell her now. 'I LOVE YOU', the words were replaying in his head over and over. Three simple words should have been quite easy to say and yet they couldn't escape his mouth.

Before he could say anything though, Kagome pulled away and backed from him. At first slowly, and then she broke out into an all out run.

At first he just watched as Kagome ran off. Questions filled his head such as, 'why is she running?' 'she knows I can outrun her doesn't she?' 'where is she going' Then as he came to his senses that she could be in danger he ran off after her. it was in no time that he found her following her scent. Though it wasn't anywhere he expected. not the village, not her daily spot, no where in the forest, and not near the well at all.

"Don't say anything... not yet." her voice came out.

She sat down by the river and starred into the waters. leaves of al different colors floated in the water and instead of a shadow, a reflection was glimmering for each one.

Starring down at her own reflection, Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for herself.

'I look like a wreck that got hit by a tsunami, and an earthquake, and a storm.' She pitied herself, and her state.

"I'd be better off in my time..." she said out loud, which caught the attention of the youkai.

Saying nothing, he sat besides the miko. She payed him no attention and her gaze remained on the river. Her hand slowly reached down and lightly touched the waters. Ripples sent forth fast and spread out.

The awkward silence made them both feel uncomfortable. That was until one decided that they would break this quiet. But it was neither the youkai, nor the village priestess, rather a slithering creature, a ghost-like snake that floated in the midst of the two. Capturing the gaze of Inuyasha, the translucent creature began to drift off, towards none other then it's soul master, the dead priestess that roamed the Earth, Kikyo.

Kagome spoke up. "Are you not going to go now? it seems she is requesting your presence. I shall leave if that is what you wish of me, of course I mean, to the village." She said in a calm voice. Her eyes remained turned to the waters flowing along with them. She hid those brown orbs under her eyelids and stood up. Clenching her fists tightly and then releasing them with a sigh, the miko began to walk off.

The youkai noticed all and watched, but he did no remain immobile for so long. getting up quickly he ran off to the miko... the miko he knew as, Kagome. She had not gotten very far, and the scent of the other priestess was still lapping over his senses.

Feeling the approach of the demon Inuyasha, Kagome halted and waiting for his to slow down, which wasn't happening. He stayed at the same fast pace, maybe he was running away, or maybe this time he was just going to end up actually tearing her heart apart with his claws this time. She closed her eyes and felt herself being lifted.

She knew where she was, and that was nowhere else but with the former hanyou. She allowed her eyes to open and look at her surroundings, but she did not look near the demon's eyes.

It was then she saw the misty glow of Kikyo's soul collectors, all surrounding one form. The light of the souls of dead women casted a soft light, like an almost translucent fire.

Inuyasha slowed down, as they approached the shadowy figure, and stepped into the small clearing of the forest. Trees still lie in every direction, but the patch of grass and dirt lay in a rounded shape, where not trees were. He let the miko in his arms go, but kept her by him.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo's low voice spoke out.

He took a step towards the dead miko. Wondering if she would now try to kill him because of his new state.

Kikyo looked at him with lifeless eyes, dark and shadowed, yet they stilled called out to him. Speaking his name and drawing him forth.

"You are now... youkai... with Shikon No Tama, you have been granted your wish." she said. She now looked over to Kagome. "Shikon No Tama is now gone, and my death avenged." she looked back at Inuyasha.

"They say, that being risen from the dead, I live a life of the past, and that I cannot go on forth from that spot. Upon learning of Naraku's deception, I had become to loathe not you, but Naraku. Now, that he is dead, and my death avenged, I can move forth from my time of hatred. When in life, a curse was placed upon me, that if I should ever fall in love, my powers as a priestess would betaken from me, and that I would face death. It is true, that I had fallen victim to love, that of which was because of you. How much we were alike, and how much we shared..."

By this time Kagome was starting to feel out of place, but for the sake of the youkai, she remained calm, and stayed by his side, which she was sure was about to be leaving... off to fulfill his promise of following Kikyo to the afterlife, where they could be together forever, and be with each other, for the rest of eternity...

"When brought back to life, I was relieved of this curse. Free to hate, and free to love, and yet... I knew my place was not here, but in death." Even though she had little of her own soul, it felt as though it was falling apart for the miko. It was sad... how much of a life that was taken from her due to her naivety, but she knew her place, and what was now to be.

A sad smile grew upon her face, and all the souls escaped her body. 'Forgive me Kagome...' she thought closing her eyes.

With that, Kagome began to be feel dizzy and soon collapsed to the ground, her soul shot out of her and into the body of the dead miko. The youkai watched her as began to growl.

'Fear not Inuyasha... you shall have her back' Kikyo thought as she was lifted up engulfed in the soul that she shared with the other girl, that of the future. She slowly drifted down back to the dirt floor, and opened her eyes. They stared out to the youkai, who immediately stopped his growling and looked back at the miko. Kikyo looked back at his soft golden eyes, and smiled sadly at him.

The youkai walked to her, at first slowly, but then broke out into a run, and she did the same. Tears blurred Kikyo's vision and for the first time in over 53 years, she felt herself crying. Into the demon's arms she let herself cry. He held her closely, knowing that this... was the woman he had loved. yes, to this day he loved her...

But even though he did love her, he knew it was a different love then that he had with the other miko. Kagome had never been Kikyo's replacement... he knew her as another person and kikyo as well had her own self. yes, it was true that Kikyo was his love, but that was now in the past. it was the woman in his arms now, that he HAD been in love with, it was her that HAD his heart, and it was her that he HAD wished to spend his life with.

"Because the Shikon no tama is gone, I can be myself again... I no longer am tied to a death of hatred, and my soul can live in peace... You know that I love you... and that is why I had to say good-bye... like this." Kikyo told him.

Inuyasha nodded and held her tightly against him and took in her scent one last time. Then Inuyasha let her go and she backed away, with tears flowing down her eyes, but a smile upon her face.

'Good-bye...' the two thought together.

The light of her soul glowed within her, and it shot back out and into Kagome's body. Meanwhile, Inuyasha watched as Kikyo's body. It still glowing until another bright light overcame it and her form was now just a bright purple light that grew and then spread apart and then floated up towards the sky...

That's when he heard Kagome talk.

"Inuyasha... you were supposed to leave... why aren't you-"

She stopped and looked up at him from the floor, still regaining strength. He starred back at Kagome, amber eyes shining.

"Kagome... I love-


	7. What is Meant to Be

Chapter 7

What Is Meant To Be

"Inuyasha... you were supposed to leave... why aren't you-"

She stopped and looked up at him from the floor, still regaining strength. He starred back at Kagome, amber eyes shining.

"Kagome... I love-"

Kagome woke up and shot out of the covers. Sango and Miroku faced her and upon realizing she was awake, they rushed over to her side. Even the kitsune was now standing by her side.

"Kagome are you alright?" the red headed demon asked.

She looked around herself, seeing Sango, Miroku, Shippo and... no one else. "I'm fine... what am I doing here though?"

Everyone around her stiffened. OF course though, the one who was to speak first, was the monk.

"Kagome... do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?" he asked.

"I... I don't know... not that I know of, most of it was probably a dream." Kagome answered.

It felt so unfair to her, how she seemed to never get quite was she wanted, she would be one step away, before being forced to take another route. Every wish she had, now all went into this, for the hanyou's happiness. Yet, it still caused her pain. Is this what being self-less was to feel like? Surely those in whom gave themselves for others, should have at least one bit of reward...

Her soul now back into her body, Inuyasha was happy as a full demon and remained by her side. Sango and Miroku were happy, and Shippo seemed to be getting stronger, the village had now been telling him how much of a great protecter he would become when he was grown up... every time though he'd back down... it had seemed wrong to him that he would be taking the hanyou's place as the guardian of the village.

"Well..." Sango's voice brought the miko out of her thoughts.

"To begin with... Kagome, you were brought here by Inuyasha..." Miroku stated.

It was expected to her, so she remained calm although many questions were going through her mind.

"He said nothing and left." Sango finished. It was much easier for her to talk with Miroku by her, and Kagome acting so calm, yet it was that, which made her nervous at he same time.

The miko nodded her head understandingly.

"I feel fine now and it seems to be about time for me to leave," she could see from the shadows that the sun was up, it was most likely late in the morning right now. "I better be off to the village." she said and abruptly got up. Shippo leaped up and followed her.

The went over to Kaede's hut and greeted her, then Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and went off. still lost in thoughts of her own.

'Was it all a dream? it couldn't have been, but... is Kikyo gone? When did I- What was a dream, what wasn't? Inuyasha was about to say that he... I wasn't feeling to well after just regaining my soul again... and I was dizzy, tired... my head hurt so much, and he was looking at me, so I didn't sleep... but then-'

FLASHBACK

Kagome starred at the demon, watching as mild purple lights rose up into the night sky, to match the light of the stars, and the questions filled her mind.

"Inuyasha... you were supposed to leave... why aren't you-"

She stopped and looked up at him from the floor, still regaining strength. It was hard for her to even keep her eyes open. Everything was spinning around and around, all those beautiful night stars were blurred and spinning. They danced around her so fast it made her sick.

He starred back at Kagome, amber eyes shining.

She tried desperately to catch the amber eyes and hold onto them. Spinning and spinning... everything around her was so bright and yet dark...

'help, please help me... I can't get up... but I have to, i need to.' she thought.

"Kagome... I love-

"help..." she blurted out and everything went black.

End of flashback

Quickly she went out of the hut and the bright eyed kitsune, remained by he side. She smiled down at him only to get a smile in return from him.

"Kagome, why aren't you telling us what's wrong" he asked. His innocent voice held worry.

Kagome let her shoulders drop and bent down to be somewhat at the same level as him. It was where the world seemed so much bigger, and the miko actually felt as if it was as big as it should've been. It felt as though she was actually like the small person she felt, and yet... her role in this world was still there.

"Shippo... you know how Sango and Miroku seem so happy now?" Kagome asked.

The kitsune nodded confused. "But what does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

The girl smiled and picked up the young fox demon and didn't say anything, but walked over to a large rock and sat on it. From here, they could see the forest and the village.

"Um... do you remember how Satsuki thought that she had a shard of the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome asked, and the kitsune nodded again.

Kagome looked out into the sky and began to speak again. "Well, you didn't want to tell her, right? It was because you didn't want to make her feel bad, or upset... it's kinda like that. Sango and Miroku are my friends, and they seem like they are really happy right now, no worries really." Kagome said.

"But they're worried about you Kagome!" he pointed out.

Kagome smiled and patted the kitsune's fiery red hair. "I know... but I hope, that they will start to believe me, when I tell them everything is alright... and if they do, they won't have to worry anymore, and they can be happy together, like they deserve, so... everyone will be happy..."

'Even Inuyasha...' she thought.

"But Kagome, your not happy..." Shippo pointed out again.

"yes I will be... as long as all of you are happy, then i can be too." Kagome smiled. "So do me a favor and just be happy for me Shippo. Grow up and don't worry about me, because everything will fall into place, and time will go on."

Indeed time would go on, and yet, much like Kikyo, Kagome felt as though she was stuck in time. In a void that cold not move on as everything changed around her.

"What do you mean it'll all fall into place Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"It means... that everything happens for a reason; and everything ends up the way it's supposed to be in the end. All the twists and turns in life that you never would've expected, or you just don't understand. They all have a meaning in your life, somehow affecting it. You see those birds in the sky, or those flowers and that little rock. They all have a place."

"Like how?"

"Well... those birds... Let's say one morning they could be singing their song and maybe wake you up... so then you decide that you want to get up. As your walking you see some of those flowers but you trip over the rock. Then after that, you have to go back because you got cut. But on the way back home you find a little girl who needs your help, Shippo. Then you help her... and you see? If the bird weren't sining, or the flowers weren't so pretty, or if the rock wasn't there, then well everything would be different." the miko explained.

One of the leaves left whole through the fall, landed on Kagome's lap next to the kitsune. He picked it up and brought it to his face. It's shades of deep red and yellow were all blurred together as the fox demon twirled the leaf around in his hand.

"You think this has anything to do with my future?" he asked curiously.

"If you didn't see it, would you have asked the question?" Kagome winked, and got a smile in return from Shippo.

She hugged him tightly and rested her chin on his head. The village was busy beneath them, paying them no attention as it carried the people within it. The winds blew and a few more leaves flew past them.

"Let's go on Shippo." Kagome said and stood up. The red headed demon leaped out of her lap and landed on the grass.

They walked back to the village and Shippo would often stare at some random objects. Kagome though, had only one thing on her mind. Of course it was none other then Inuyasha. Where was he, she could always sense his presence somewhat near them, and he was gone now. Worry was paving her mind, what if he ran off... what if he had gone crazy and slaughtered a village, or what if he... tried to be with Kikyo...? No, he wouldn't be that stupid as to- no... he couldn't have hurt himself...

A loud scream echoed out in the air and Shippo closed his ears tightly, while Kagome was brought out her thoughts.

"ah... that hurts!" Shippo exclaimed. "Why is Sango yelling!" he asked.

"Sango's yelling?" the girl asked.

"yeah, it's her." Shippo answered and tried to stop the ringing in his ears.

Kagome scooped up the kitsune and ran to Sango and Miroku's hut. When she got there she was in shock to find... everything perfectly normal? No wait, there was Sango who looked like she was suffocating Miroku, who looked happy about it...?

"What did I miss?" Kagome and Shippo said simultaneously.

Instantly Sango shot up, giving the priest some air. Smiling, Miroku took in gasps of air and waved at the confused demon and miko.

before they could say anything Sango practically jumped towards them and grabbed Kagome in another 'breathe taking' hug.

"San- Go- What?"

"KAGOME-SAN ! IM GETTNG MARRIED!" The taijiya exclaimed in an unusual high pitched voice.

"YOU ARE!" Kagome yelled in response.

The two let go of each other and Kagome looked closely at Sango to make sure it wasn't some trick, but after two seconds the girls began screaming at the top of their lungs. Jumping and yelling and hugging each other like school girls.

"SANGO! OH MY GOD ! SANGO !" was all the excited miko could say at the top of her head.

Of course the demon slayer responded in an equal speechless manner. "I KNOW ! I KNOW !"

"KAGOME! SANGO! STOP YELLING!" Shippo yelled at the top of his lungs. Even Kirara had her ears covered with her paws.

In an instant the girls stopped and began to laugh their eyes out. Miroku got up and went over to them, but not without getting attacked by both girls. Shippo sighed and Kirara got up and scratched at her ringing ears.

"When are you getting married!" Kagome asked.

Sango looked over to the monk in wonder. Miroku cleared his throat and looked at everyone. All eyes were now on him.

"Well... I was thinking that maybe we could have the wedding... soon."

"And how 'soon' is SOON?" Kagome asked smirking.

"OH... well... you know how winter will be approaching soon, and they say the best seasons for marriage are spring and fall... so I was thinking... maybe in four weeks." Miroku said blushing. He scratched the back of his head and closed it and expected a whack in the head for his thoughts. After a few seconds of silence he opened his eyes slowly.

Two pairs of brown eyes looked at him intently, as well as a pair of curious bright green orbs and pair of red ones.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"Well, what time?" Kagome asked and the rest of the group nodded.

In shock he jumped back a little. It was unexpected that they would go along with this, and so quickly already!

"Uh, umm... well Whenever! I believe Sango should help in planning as well!" he replied, rewarded in a huge smile from the female demon slayer.

"We need to go back to my village first." she said firmly. "There are some... things I need to get." She explained vaguely.

Miroku nodded. "We can go tomorrow." he said.

Shippo looked back and forth between the two. To him, everything was so happy, it was nice and all, but Kagome... he still worried about her. She had explained that she wanted for Sango and Miroku to be happy and forget about her, but he swore he would never forget his mother figure over the past three years. Kagome was still always with him, but he was happy that she was smiling now.

Rushed Kagome grabbed her things again from the floor. After Sango had almost squeezed her to death, Kagome had dropped her things. "Shippo ! Go over to Kaede's and help her with the herbs today, alright? Sango and Miroku... umm... I'll tell everyone their invited !" Kagome smiled and ran out. She felt so happy and had forgotten her worries, getting lost in her blissful thoughts of marriage back in her own time.

A white wedding dress, people, churches, bells and flowers. Miroku in a tux. Shippo would be the ring bearer and Kirara would carry her long dress down the aisle. Yes... and of course the best maid! yes, hoping that would be her role, Kagome giggled. And for Miroku a best... man... Inuyasha...

Kagome shook her head, and all her dreadful thoughts were remembered.

Kagome looked up towards the sky, which seemed to be her only go to. Yes, through all her life the sky had been there, and that wouldn't change anytime soon from what she could tell in the future.

Was this how everything was supposed to be? In less then 500 years, Kagome Higurashi, would be born and then on her fifteenth birthday, she would fall into a well, shatter the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, and fall in love with the hanyou. Sango was meant to for Miroku, Shippo was meant to join them, she was meant to come to Feudal Japan, and Inuyasha was meant to-

She cut off her thoughts of the youkai, and continued to stare at the sky.

"Where are you?"

"Right here." a firm and familiar voice called out.


	8. I Wanna Be With You

Chapter 8

I Wanna Be With You

inspired by: I wanna Be with you by Mandy Moore

She cut off her thoughts of the youkai, and continued to stare at the sky.

"Where are you?"

"Right here." a firm and familiar voice called out.

She refused to turn around as her body went stiff. "So it's you... Tell me, how did you manage to hide your aura?" she managed to seethe out.

"Keh, you must be sick or something. I didn't do anything." he replied.

"I doubt that."

"i don't, you never did admit when you were sick. At first you did, but that one time you even fainted because you wouldn't say anything." he smirked at the memory.

She could just imagine the smug look on his face, and how he was most likely leaning against a tree with his arms folded, waiting for her come back. Only she had to add those purple marks on his face, and that out of place way his hair flowed sharply.

"Yea I remember. What happened after... do you remember that too?" Kagome asked. She hated how she sounded. The voice that was coming out of her mouth was darkened, sharp and hateful. Not emotionless like she had hoped, but more like... Kikyo's. It was one of the things that made her feel the worst. Insignificant, and like the 'mere imitation' that she had been claimed to be by others.

'Just a copy of the original' She shook her head of the thought.

"How could I forget...? You didn't eat for three days, and we didn't go anywhere. It was snowing wasn't it?"

The miko felt her heart throb and twitched slightly at the sudden feeling. "Yes... it was."

"Yea, and you kept on going on about how you were alright."

"And you kept yelling at me how I wasn't."

"you weren't"

"i was to." Kagome retorted looking back only two seconds to glare at him, but before she had a chance to turn back, he caught her face with his hand.

"Were not..." he said only a inch from her.

"Inuyasha, i was fine... and I'm fine right now." she said in a low tone.

"Last time you said that you lied." Inuyasha said.

"You lied a lot..." the miko replied quietly.

"So do you." he replied and leaned into her.

Before either of them knew what was going on, there was no gap between them.

No... she was supposed to hate him wasn't she, hate him, not kiss him... She was supposed to... push him away and point an arrow a his throat. Right?

Letting go of her bow and the arrow she had held in her hands, Kagome lost hold of much more. All or reality, all of her world slipped away like sand. Sinking deeper, her dreams drowned her. Until she suffocated and pushed the youkai away.

Her head was looking towards the ground as if her eyes were unworthy to look up into the world. Even if she wasn't looking up, she could feel the demon's eyes burning into her.

"Tell me." her voice came out confidently, much to her gratefulness. "What... happened to me yesterday?" she finally let out.

"You... blacked out." Was all he said.

"What happened before that?" Kagome asked almost icily.

"Kikyo, left." He said. Even if he had gone through her leaving many times, it was not any easier by now. kikyo leaving him, 'betraying' him, and coming back to life... all these memories could be replayed in his head whenever he chose, unless... he was with Kagome, everything just went away when he was with her. his worries, his confidence, it seemed as if he could even out run his past while with the girl by him.

"What happened RIGHT before I blacked out?" Kagome asked. "I know I asked a question, and I know you were giving me answer, but that's all I got." She ended.

"You asked... Why i wasn't gone... and I was going to tell you that, I... couldn't follow her."

"So you mean, you would have?" Kagome stated more then asked.

"I probably would have, if I was insane." He answered her, and smirked.

She looked up at him, trying to mask her hope with hate, but the end result came out as a questioning look.

"I wouldn't follow her, I had promised her my life, and she will get it. When. I. die." Inuyasha said boldly. His sentence cut through the air, straight into the oceans and pierced right into her. "Right now, I'm spending the rest of my life, the way I want to."

Kagome felt her body go cold. Everything around her when hazy. 'maybe... he's right. Maybe I AM sick.' Kagome thought dreadfully, but pushed it aside and spoke. "Then go, spend your life the way you wish. I must go to do what I am here for. Like i said, do what you wish."

"Why are you going if you're sick?" he asked bending down to pick up her bow and arrows.

"it's almost sunset already, and I'm supposed to check up on the villagers." Kagome said simply.

Inuyasha shrugged it off and disappeared into the forest after handing her, her weapons.

After he left, Kagome wasn't even sure if he was following her. She was though, starting to have regrets about letting him go, and her thoughts often wandered to events that occurred while she had been talking to the inu youkai. Why he kissed her, why she kissed back, why it happened at all. Where was he now though? If she called out to him once again, would he answer her just as before.

Kagome walked around the village and saw a few kids playing around. They played such games as tag, and often went to her to her. most of the time it was to go so she could take them to the fields to play. The children would also ask her if she knew of any games that they could play. They already knew games such as 'hide-and-seek' and tag of course.

She did teach them how to play hopscotch, and various rhymes she knew of while playing jump rope. For a few weeks they would perfect the games even more, simplify, and substitute items they needed, with that which they had in supply.

She had watched them for a while as they played, but for some reason, her head began to pound and she sat down on a nearby rock. She almost felt as though she would fall forward, but she tried to remain up straight.

It was getting late, and the sun was almost completely out. Kagome waved goodbye to the children and smiled. It was one thing that made this job nice. The lot of villagers that passed by her bid her farewell and goodnight.

Darkness was slowly eating at the sky, and already the stars had begun to appear. She looked off at the small comfortable huts that were lit inside by a warm fire. Various smells of soups, stews and cooked meat were filling her senses. Kagome just sniffed it all up, her stomach turned and a sharp pain hit her side. She paused for a moment, and heard the residents of the hut.

"Mother, can I try some?"

"it's too hot right now, let it cool for a bit while we say our prayers, okay?" came the mother's kind response.

"yes mother."

Kagome couldn't help but smile, through the pain. She walked for a few more minutes and came close to Kaede's hut, and felt the pain act up every few seconds. The light cascaded from Miroku and Sango's hut and she could hear them faintly.

"You all ready to go?" Miroku asked.

"yea I am." the demon slayer answered.

Kagome stopped walking and looked in, but didn't go inside. Inside, Sango was brushing her hair, with the comb that Kagome had given her.

Miroku went behind the demon slayer and hugged her. For once, she didn't smack him but leaned against him.

"Miroku, why is life so- complicated right now?" she asked and sighed.

"i do not know... but if it makes you feel better, we don't have to get married so soon." he suggested.

Sango turned to face him. "Miroku... I want to get married. The whole point is so... that we can face everything together right?" she lay her head on his shoulder, and Kagome took this as her sign to leave them to privacy.

Of course, she would not ever tell them that even if she was happy for them, she was... jealous? envious? No, those weren't the right words... she was... upset. Not at them, but at the chance that was given to them. Still staying so selfless, and finding each other for happiness at the same time. With the 'used to be' hanyou, all she could do was let him be on his own for his happiness. Do what he wished, be free like he deserved.

it was strange, how Inuyasha had kissed her, and she blushed at the thought. it was so... sudden? Unexpected... not to say that she minded, but... how could this be? When under the spell of Kaguya, she had proclaimed her love for the hanyou, in which he probably didn't remember. She loved the hanyou.. because he was himself, and... a transformed demon, he had always lost a part of him, and it worried her that he might forget that which he had just obtained... friends? a small family, and her.

That question though that came back to her was: Why DID he kiss her? She had tried to push the question away all of the evening, but it came back to her.

She was two feet from the entrance to Kaede's hut when she started to feel dizzy. The miko's hand balanced the rest of her body as it was pressed against the outside of the hut.

'What's going on?' Kagome asked and everything was beginning to get blurry. Trying to concentrate through the blinding pain, she walked a few steps, keeping her hand on the side of the hut, and the other held her head, as well as having a death grip on her bow. That's when she felt herself trip.

'Damn it' she thoughts as she felt the ground, and the arrows in her back scattered to the floor. Vision was now coming back to her, but the pain in her head did anything but subside. The hand she had used to keep herself up was now scraped and the other was still on her head, but hitting the bow, didn't help much.

her clothes looked a little dirty but she didn't care. She would simply clean them tomorrow morning. She propped herself up and felt her just healed foot shoot up with pain.

'Ah, damn it!" she cursed in her head again. it didn't look broken, probably just twisted it or something.

"i told you you were sick." came the voice of the inu youkai.

"Yeah, I know, now leave." she said. "you've been following me, all day."

"So you could still sense me?" he asked.

"No, you're just predictable... like Kaede said when we first met. Remember that?" Kagome asked.

"Why do you keep asking if I remember this, or that?" Inuyasha asked quirking an eyebrow.

'i just want to make sure, that's all...' Kagome responded to herself, but said nothing. Even when Inuyasha kneeled down i front of her, she got on his back and said nothing. She didn't ask where he would take her, why he took her, or when would they come to an end.

If saying anything meant ruining this, or ending it, then she dared not ask a thing. In silence, they travelled the night.

Kagome's headache was not being helped by all the blurring colors, and she wasn't doing her eyes any favors by making them stay open. She turned away and leaned her hand on the Inuyasha's back.

Her fears of silence were still taunting her. Even if she did not wish to wake herself out of this seeming to be dream, she couldn't help but wish that this moment could be held on to. If she didn't say anything... would then it all slip away? Nothing to tie her to the dream... and yet, if she did, would the delicate strings of fantasy snap?

Her worries escaped her when Inuyasha decided to speak up.

"How is everyone?" he asked in attempt to start conversation.

"Why don't you know... I know you can hear plenty well." Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah, but just because you're sick doesn't mean Sango and Miroku aren't, and if the monk hasn't dulled in his senses, I'm pretty sure he would be able to sense 'a strong demonic aura' or something." Inuyasha said.

"okay... I got it. Everyone in the village is fine, someone did get a pretty bad cold... but other then that, they're fine. Sango and Miroku are getting married in a couple of weeks." said the miko.

Inuyasha smirked. "So, you were right about them. Well, good for those two."

"yea... they're leaving tomorrow to get some stuff ready..." Kagome said.

"You want me to go?" asked Inuyasha suddenly.

She stiffened. The question was a shock pretty much. "I... well, I mean... of course I do, but... do what you want." she ended.

"I hate people who get everything they want... but for you... it's okay. You should get to think about yourself every now and then. Not about Sango, or Miroku, Shippo or me." Inuyasha said.

Kagome heard every word and felt like crying. It wasn't that she was upset, or anything... she was, sad. And for once she would admit it to herself. She was sad, and right now, it felt right, but with Inuyasha, crying was one of the last things she wished to do.

"Kagome, what is it you want?" he asked.

"I... want you to be happy." she said, half truthfully. of course she wanted him to be happy. She wanted everyone to be happy, everyone who deserved it, and everyone she loved.

"No, not what I want, what do YOU want?" he repeated himself.

"I want-" she paused. No, she didn't want to be selfish... she couldn't be, but it was hard. He was telling her to be. Could she pass this up? HER chance at being happy?

The kitsune's innocent, and childish words replayed in her head. "but you're not happy Kagome."

"I want to be with you, Inuyasha." the miko said softly.

"That's all?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded against his back. "it's a lot... but... that's what i want." she sighed.

"Okay." Inuyasha said simply and continued running... Where to? Kagome didn't need to know, she didn't care. He was running to forever, and forever was waiting for them. Under the moonlit and starry sky, he ran.

He ran for his heart, and his heart beat for her. His heart belonged to her, and his everything. So he ran, and he ran to Forever.


	9. To Be With You

Chapter 9

To Be With You

"I want to be with you, Inuyasha." the miko said softly.

"That's all?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded against his back. "It's a lot... but... that's what I want." she sighed.

"Okay." Inuyasha said simply and continued running... Where to? Kagome didn't need to know, she didn't care. He was running to forever, and forever was waiting for them. Under the moonlit and starry sky, he ran.

He ran for his heart, and his heart beat for her. His heart belonged to her, and his everything. So he ran, and he ran to Forever.

It was dark outside, and everything was silent. Not a thing in the world dared break the silence that was blanketing the two as they slept. The only sound that was heard was the rushing of the waterfall that separated the couple from the world outside. The flames of the soft fire flickered around. The red glow cascaded on them.

The girl blinked once, and then again until she could see clearly. The air was slightly damp, and yet still comforting. She turned her head slowly, soaking up everything that was going on, and everything that had happened.

It was as simple as falling asleep while being carried by the inu youkai. He was running to a place that she was unsure of, yet she trusted he would not go to a place where she would not be comfortable with. It was funny how he was able to find places past her imagination.

Kagome stared at the water rushing downwards and got up, keeping the robe of the fire rat around her back. The water's gentle sounds were all that she could really hear, and it drew her to it. Sitting by the edge of the cave, she felt a few drops of water spray on her, but cast it aside as nothing.

'So nice.'

She looked back at Inuyasha, who seemed to be peaceful in his sleep. The light of the fire made him seem as if he too, were glowing in the same warm light.

Kagome turned back to face the waters, and began to think to herself.

'Everything is so... perfect? No, but it's so close. Inuyasha, and me here together. It's strange, I mean, it's just suspicious. Why is this happening? I should be there with him, and enjoying this, or something but here I am wallowing in my thoughts, and my fingers feel like they're frozen. Damn it, what's wrong with me?' Kagome asked herself.

No one knew how truly confused she was. Whether to be upset, or sad, or even if she should've been happy. What was she doing here in the Feudal Era anyways? She didn't belong here, and after the jewel was completed, and after Inuyasha had gotten his wish, she was to be gone from this world forever.

Yet something called her back. Something that she could only feel there in the Warring States Era, and she had become so addicted, so attached to it, that it seemed she couldn't be without it. Now this time had become a part of her.

For an hour Kagome had stared at the waters intently while drifting in her thoughts. She had a while ago felt herself going numb against the freezing temperature of the water. Her grip on Inuyasha's robe only tightened as she continued to stare out.

Her thoughts would vary from thoughts her the former hanyou, her friends back at the village, her true era, everything all clouded together, but the thought on her mind presently was that in which she had given little thought to recently. Was she truly turning into the priestess Kikyo?

She had taken on the same cold tone which the old miko had often carried, her clothes of course had nothing to do with the matter, but somehow the threads seemed to be connecting her to this time, as well as the spirit of the miko that had once owned them. But what she was unsure of was her eyes. Had they too become as cold as Kikyo's were as they pierced into her?

Those eyes that made it so she saw herself in her reflection and NOT Kikyo, were they truly gone as well? The more she thought, the more questions would cloud her and make her forget her original answer, making her rethink and rethink again.

By now, her fingers had seemed to go numb and frozen as ice, and she held tighter to feel the fabric beneath her fingers. Her head was trying to ignore the cold as well, though from her swaying back and forth, it was easy to see her senses were half frozen as well.

As the girl continued to remain focusing on the water, her vision spilt in half and everything became blurry. Even the sounds of the rushing falls seemed to drown in their own waters. She felt her herself sway back again, and then forward. Unable to stop, she only held tighter to Inuyasha's kimono with her frozen fingers.

'I'm gonna... fall.' she thought closing her eyes.

"You idiot." Inuyasha said as he caught her from her back.

Kagome opened her eyes, and saw Inuyasha staring down at her. How could that be though? he was fast asleep...

"What did you think you were doing?" Inuyasha demanded an answer.

"Thinking, that's all." she replied calmly.

"Stupid, you're sick, it's cold over there, and you were fine where you were before."

"I told you I'm fine, it was nice over there, it wasn't that bad, and I'm sorry." Kagome said.

Inuyasha lifted the girl up along with his robe, and sat down once again near the golden flames of the fire. He sat the miko in his lap and buried his face in her cold, now damp hair, wrapping his arms around her waist, he inhaled her scent.

"I can't leave you for two seconds can I?" he mumbled.

Decided she didn't wish to protest for once, Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "Inuyasha, who am I?" she asked.

"You're in idiot who doesn't remember her name, which is, Ka- Go- Me." he answered.

"Am I like Kikyo now?" she asked, and opened her eyes once again.

It took awhile before he began to speak. "You're the village priestess like her, you shoot arrows like her, you're hair's growing... and you wear the same clothes." Inuyasha said.

"yes, yes yes, I know all of that, but... am I becoming like her? Am I turning into Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Baka, I told you before... three years ago. You are only Kagome to me, and no one else, got it wench?" he lifted his head and opened his eyes.

Kagome nodded and leaned back.

"What's with the stupid question?" Inuyasha asked and buried his head in her hair. He wasn't exactly ready to get up, and what better way to get to sleep?

"I'm just wondering that's all." she responded.

"Keh, stupid go to sleep then. When you can see the sun from the water, then I'll go and wake up, till then... DON'T GO NEAR THE WATER, got it?" Inuyasha said. He head was still in his hair, and his voice was muffled.

Kagome nodded rolling her eyes and then closed them. It was... nice here. So quiet, and warm... and so right. Not in the cave... but in the arms of her protector. 'Maybe if I do sleep, I can... have a nice dream...' she thought yawning. She felt the youkai tighten his embrace on her and leaned back contently.

"Inuyasha?" she called back to him. Even if he had heard her fine, he didn't act like he did. He continued resting and she was there forth silent.

Miroku and Sango had decided to stay in Sango's home village for the night. But dawn would soon arrive. Sango had trusted him sleeping next to her, but any of his antics and he would be sleeping outside, which didn't seem to pleasant, seeing as fall brought dampness to the mornings.

The sun light was now pouring into the hut and hit the demon slayer's eyes. The new light made her close her eyes tighter, but instead of waking up, like the monk predicted, she took the covers and lifted them over her head and turned around to face him. With a sigh Sango went back to sleep.

Miroku smiled and silently laughed. 'She must be relaxed...' he thought.

Before long he was wide awake and he decided that getting up was all he could do, lest his hands betray him.

Though Naraku was dead and gone, Miroku hand, still carrying a curse... it always seemed to be attracted Sango's... ahem. He never knew Sango's hand suffered as well. Those hands of hers had a liking for coming in contact with his face.

Kirara, from her huddled ball of fluff, opened one eye to watch the priest. He sent the twin tail a warm smile and went outside.

"Kirara..." Sango's voice came as soon as Miroku had left.

Kirara immediately got up and trotted over to her owner.

Sango petted her and smiled. "Watch him." she laughed and sat up. "I'll be up in a bit." she said and rested her head on her knees.

Kirara nodded and swiftly, but quietly exited the hut.

Sango looked over at the sunlight that was sprayed in the room on the walls. It was a nice day... she couldn't wait to get out. Finding that she wouldn't get anything done sitting down, Sango got up, stretched and fixed her clothes, then she headed out.

Warmth filled her when the sun's rays hit her body. It took he a while to get used to the change in light, but she adapted fast.

She didn't see her fiance anywhere nearby, so she decided to head over to the graves of her family and old friends. A new waves of sadness hit her and she shivered. Even the sun could not warm the new formed ice that her heart was slowly being caved into. Thoughts of her younger brother drifted her mind, nearly bringing tears.

She arrived at his grave and more tears welled up as she traced her fingers in the ground.

'Little brother... I miss you...' Sango thought sadly.

She soon felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You miss him a lot." Miroku said and crouched down to her. As she turned to him, he sent her a warm smile, holding a large bouquet of rather nice flowers.

"Yes, I miss him... I feel so alone knowing he gone. It's so hard now, knowing there's no hope for him to come back to me." she explained.

"Yes, I imagine these times are not easy for you, nor would it be for most. But... just know that I'm here for you, and that matter what you face, we're in it together now." Miroku finished and stood up, placing the bouquet of flowers on top of Kohaku's grave.

After a minute of staring at the soil, Sango looked back at the monk who gave her another winning smile and a hand. She took it and he helped her stand up.

"Sun's up now." Inuyasha said to the girl in his arms. "We're gonna go now..." he stated.

"The sun... isn't good for your eyes... so go to sleep." Kagome responded.

"Fine, i'll try again at night." he replied with a smirk.

"You shouldn't... make your eyes focus at night... it's bad for them... so shut up." she answered.

"You really wanna stay here? Cause have no problem with that." Inuyasha shut his eyes and counted down. '... 3, 2, 1.'

"FINE, I'm going I'm GOING... HAPPY now?" Kagome opened her eyes. "Why don't YOU go... i'll just stay and sleep. How's that sound?" she collapsed back unto him.

She felt a hand on her head.

"Kagome, you're still sick you know that...?" he asked. And stood up, carrying her up bridal style.

"What are you doing...?" Kagome asked.

"Well, this or my back, I don't really care." he said. Kagome looked up and studied his face. Her eyes drifted from the purple marks on both of his cheeks, to the extended fangs. He was less of an innocent puppy, like he once was as a hanyou. Losing his childishness though? That didn't happen at all.

'Inuyasha... will you ever be YOU again?'

"... let's just go." she said quietly. Her change in mood didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha, but he decided to talk to her about it later.

That's when it struck her.

"Hey Inuyasha? How are we gonna get outta here without getting wet...?" Kagome asked.

"That's easy." he answered. Kagome sighed with relief.

"We don't." he finished.

"WHA-"

"We don't get out dry." he repeated.

"But we didn't get wet last night." Kagome pointed out.

"You didn't... now..." Inuyasha said. "OUT WE GO!" the hanyou smiled brightly and ran towards the waterfall.

Kagome could do nothing but watch and yell at him. "INUYASHA YOU-"

He held her close to him now and his hand pressed her head to his chest.

The water's roar was loud in her ears, but she felt no water. Then out they shot through the water, she was dry, with the exception of a few dots of water here and there. The youkai though, was soaked. She looked up at him and he flashed her a grin and they landed.

Inuyasha let her down and shook off the water, much like a dog would.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, and soon she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Anything funny?" Inuyasha asked, carrying a trademark smirk.

"Nope." she smiled.

"Then let's go." He scooped her up.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Well first off..." Inuyasha paused.


	10. Shining Star

Chapter 10

Shining Star

"Anything funny?" Inuyasha asked, carrying a trademark smirk.

"Nope." she smiled.

"Then let's go." He scooped her up.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Well first off..." Inuyasha paused. "We're going to go swim." he stated.

Kagome was about to ask him what he meant, but before she could get his name out, they were in mid air, about to fall into the water.

With a loud splash noise, they crashed into the water. Inuyasha hadn't let go of the miko yet, and had no such intention. They emerged from the water and gasped. Immediately Kagome hit Inuyasha with a fist.

"BAKA YOU SAID I WAS SICK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUH?" she asked loudly and him him once again.

"OW! Wench! This water's supposed to be good for you or something! So stop hitting me!" He caught her arm.

Kagome pouted.

"Lighten up and have some fun. You should get to be your annoying self again. You're better that way." he said.

With that said, he let Kagome go, and she paddled over to the shallow part of the waters. With the sun shining, the water sparkled in warm light, although it had been cold the past few days, it seemed as though in this spot, it was warm.

She looked over to where Inuyasha... should have been? 'Where is he?' she asked. A big splash of water hit her at that point. "GAH!" she wiped her eyes, only to see the inu youkai grinning in front of her.

"What did you do that for!" Kagome yelled out.

"It was fun." he stated simply with a smirk.

She hid her eyes. "It... was... fun!"

Now she lifted her head to reveal her fire lit eyes. "THAT'S IT!" she said. She was about to move when she tripped over her own pants, of course before she could completely fall, Inuyasha had caught her.

"Ha Ha, too slow, too clumsy." He grinned.

"Fine, these clothes are going OFF... NOW." She growled.

Inuyasha looked at her and went red. "What!"

Too late, Kagome was taking of the top of her kimono. Before she had the chance to throw it off, Inuyasha had dived deep into the water where he stayed. For as long as he could anyways.

With no more air, Inuyasha shot out of the water, and and he met with a large spray of water. He shook it off and his eyes me with Kagome's. He was blushing rather hard, and he didn't dare to look anywhere but her face.

"What are you looking at...?" she asked.

Now he looked down and nearly fell over seeing she was wearing a sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned around and could still feel heat in his cheeks. "Nothing."

Kagome stared at him for a while before shrugging it off and diving in the water. Nothing could have felt better at this second then diving into the water. She would have breathed it in... if she could. She looked up to the surface and saw the sun. Now her thoughts were on how to get revenge on a certain demon. Actually, if she stayed underwater long enough, he might think she was drowning... hmm...

She smiled inside her head, it was a plan, but first, she would need some air.

When she came up she was instantly grabbed by a growling Inuyasha.

'What's going on?' Kagome asked looking around.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and then stopped growling.

"What?" Kagome questioned him.

There was a pause.

"Nothing anymore. Damn, stupid demon, left." he said.

"You gonna let go then?" the miko asked.

"Nah." he flashed her a toothy grin, and she blushed.

"Oh come on Inuyasha!"

"Fine you asked for it." he tossed her up and she screamed, but her mind clear soon. It was actually pretty fun. She felt the air in her stomach rise and half laughed, half yelled. That's when she remembered her revenge plan.

'Perfect' she thought taking a breath before landing in the water.

Inuyasha laughed hard at the big splash, so much he didn't notice she wasn't up yet. "HAHA! KAGOME! You should' a seen it, you were yelling and HAH!" he looked around for the expected furious girl, but she was no where.

'Shit'

He panicked and began searching for her. As fast as he could he dived in the water and looked for her. 'Kagome, where the hell did you go. Damn it... Kagome I am SO SORRY... as soon as I find you I swear I-' He felt someone poke his back and turned around fast.

There was Kagome waving and smiling.

They both came out of the water. Kagome was about ready to laugh her head off but Inuyasha broke it. Before she so much as utter 'Ha' out, he had caught her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

"Kagome, are you alright? I'm sorry, did I hurt you or anything?" he asked. She could feel his heart racing.

'Does he care THAT much...?'

"I shouldn't have thrown you. I'm so sorry. I won't ever again. You scared me..." he admitted. Kagome was starting to feel guilty.

"No... I should be sorry, I thought it would've been funny. I didn't think it'd worry you that much or anything." Kagome apologized. If she had know he would've been this upset, she wouldn't of tried it. Sighing, Kagome hugged him. "I won't do it again." Just as she thought she'd here his oh so sweet response she heard-

"Better not, stupid damn wench."

"Inuyasha... you idiot." Kagome rolled her eyes, thus this was the one she loved. 'I do love him... with all my heart.' she sighed mentally. "I said I'm sorry... isn't that good enough?" Kagome asked.

"No." Inuyasha replied.

"Fine, what do you want?" Kagome sighed once again.

She looked up at his face. Sure enough, mischievous, twinkle was shining in his eyes. Kagome started to get worried.

"Inuyasha... what are you plan-" Without being able to finish, the miko was dragged to the shore. Kagome laughed the whole way.

"Okay, close your eyes now." the seemingly excited demon instructed.

The miko did as told, closing her eyes with a smile. It was a wonder how the 'powerful demon' Inuyasha had wanted to become, was so childish... in all reality this demon was just like Inuyasha, not that she had a problem with that. Although he seemed the same, something nagged her that something... just something seemed out of place... or maybe it was her? She was the one out of place perhaps? Either way, all her problems seemed to wash away with the waters. Being with him was all she could wish for and her stupid thoughts would not get in the way today.

She could feel the wind rushing against her as Inuyasha leapt. She felt her stomach rise and started laughing. It was like she was on some sort of carnival ride. When she was little she would yell out to stop the feeling. It felt great, because no one could understand what she was saying, so she could yell out anything. Right now, she wanted nothing more then to yell out 'i love you' but she decided to cherish the feeling instead.

The wind slowed down and Kagome felt Inuyasha take a soft landing.

"Can I please look now?" the anxious girl asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "Hold on..." He wrapped his arms around her waist just to make sure she wouldn't fall forward and walked her to the edge. "Alright go ahead." He closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder.

When she felt his arms around her, Kagome of course had blushed madly. Then he started walked, so she followed suit. Once he had told her to open her eyes she gladly did. As her brown orbs opened, the whole scenery was displayed itself in front of her. The clear sky was above her, and she could see the waters below her. The water fall was coming down freely a few yards away.

"Wow... it's so nice..." Kagome spoke out. She felt the youkai nod. "So you brought me up to show me this? Thanks." She smiled brightly.

"Well, I'm glad you like it and all... but no, we came here for a... different reason." He stood up, but his arms remained wrapped around the miko.

"Then what DID we come up here for?" Kagome asked, confused beyond reason. It didn't make sense. 'If he didn't take me up here to look at the water then-'

"We're gonna jump." Inuyasha grinned.

'Oh! That makes sense now! he didn't take me up to look at the water, he took me up to... wait...' "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE GONNA JUMP!" Kagome screamed.

"You really that scared?" Inuyasha asked.

"YES!" Kagome yelled. "Of course, we're like... I don't know! We're REALLY high off the ground, and you want me to JUMP!"

"Well... yes."

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT!" the fuming girl questioned.

"You owe me..." he answered, ears now flat against his wet hair.

She flung his arms off and turned around to face him, fire lighting her brown eyes. "I OWE YOU! yes... I understand I OWE YOU, but-" she stopped.

Inuyasha was staring at her now, making her feel guilty. Those amber golden eyes stared at her, sinking this in, her anger was taken from her. It seemed that no matter how many times she could 'SIT' him, he was the one who controlled her. She DID owe him...

"Inuyasha... I'm sorry... I'll go." Kagome gave a tired smile.

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't make you go." He said.

"I Said I'D GO!" Kagome hissed.

"And I SAID it was FINE." the demon growled.

"You're REALLY gonna stop me?" Kagome asked, daring him.

"As a matter of fact I am." he smirked.

"I'd like to see that..." Kagome gave him smug look, spread her arms out and fell back. She was now falling head first, becoming like the falls. She had to admit, she was scared, but she felt amazing. The wind was rushing past her and it felt as if she would fall forever.

Once again arms wrapped around her and she opened her eyes. At first she could only see the the nearing water, but soon she saw the face of none other then Inuyasha. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Keh, I'm not gonna let you go down alone." Inuyasha remarked.

"Why? It's not like its a fatal situation or anything important like that." The miko decided to point out and they crashed into the water. The water shot up and was heard even through the sound of the falls.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around her, everything was silent in the water with the exception of the cascading water from the waterfall. It was still absolutely beautiful. The things around her took on a shade of aqua. The girl remembered that she had crashed here with the inu youkai and looked behind her expecting to see him. He looked at her, amber irises still managed to look like the sun, underwater.

The girl smiled and swam her way to the surface, and he followed. She gasped for air and breathed it in. The miko rubbed her eyes to rid water from it. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"That was fun." She smiled.

Still swimming, Inuyasha crossed his arms not caring. The two headed for the edge of the pool of water.

"Hey Inuyasha, you never answered me. How come you didn't let me fall on my own?" Kagome asked.

"I won't leave you." he answered gruffly.

"But it wasn't like I was going to die or anything, just diving into the water." the curious girl said.

She could question him a thousand times, and he could answer her the same thing each time, and yet she could never comprehend. Much like the stars, questioning their majesty.

"Like I said, I won't leave you." she could only smile. Yes, a wonder was he, and as many times as she would, she could find no explanation to how wonderful he was. She laughed and he gave her an awkward look.

She looked away. "It's getting cold."

"Well fine, let's go then." Inuyasha said standing up. For a moment the sun hit him and it seemed to make him glow. For a moment she could see him again, for who he was. A hanyou at heart, and everything she could ever hope for. Ironic how at this moment he looked like he could actually BE a real star. He did the job of lighting her world just fine, and when he left she was in darkness only waiting for him to return to her, give her warmth and comfort.

"What?" He asked looking down at her.

She laughed a bit and got up. "It's nothing."

Inuyasha--- her own star.


	11. Ai no Uta

Chapter 11

Ai no Uta

Sango embraced the girl in her arms. "Yes, tomorrow afternoon, I was so worried that you wouldn't come." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. But anyways," Kagome paused. "I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed.

Kagome and Inuyasha had travelled together for four weeks. Often they would just be relaxing together. Heaven, pure heaven, but upon realizing that she would have to go back to the village eventually, Kagome told Inuyasha to take her back, since there was no way he would let her go on her own. Only when she came back did she get reminded of Sango and Miroku's wedding, that of which she wouldn't ever miss.

"It was three years ago that we all met and Miroku proposed the idea of being together. With all that came up... you know the jewel shards and Naraku and all... well, we never had time to settle down for ourselves." The demon slayer blushed.

"But you finally have the time and can be together like I know you both deserve." Kagome commented.

Sango nodded. "Now..." she said heaving over a sack. "I need you to be a part of the ceremony you know." Sango smiled.

Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry I won't be all dressed up for you're big day and all... but I-"

"Nonsense." She pulled out two silk kimonos. "You're going to be dressed up just fine." she smiled.

Kagome's eyes widened. "I Sango what- what are these for?" the girl asked.

"You silly... You should pick one. Normally... this black one would go to a married woman and is worn with a colorful obi." Sango smiled. "You can wear this one though if you want, but I think you should wear the other."

Kagome looked at the two. "You mean... I GET to WEAR one?" Kagome questioned in shock. It was for her, but it didn't belong to her. It was unfair, she shouldn't have... She would have to tell Sango-

"No, you eat it. Of course you wear one." Sango laughed. Kagome smiled at her friend's joke.

"But they aren't even mine." Kagome pointed out.

"They were mine... when I was younger and I want you to wear one, so pick." Sango said.

Kagome fingered the delicate silk on the black kimono. The upper half was black, in contrast to Sango's probable white kimono. The obi and lower portion was colorful. Decorated with many red flowers and fans. Golden patterns and white blossoms also complimented the reds. She knew this one wasn't something she SHOULD wear. She wasn't at all married, nor was she actually related to Sango.

Kagome's eyes ventured to the other kimono. It had delicate white fabric, with many many pink blossoms to ornate it. In some spots, the blossoms were clusters of red, white, yellow and orange flowers. The pattern was found on the upper right sleeve and engulfed almost all of the left sleeve. The pattern was faded into on the bottom half of the kimono until the end.

Kagome lunged herself at Sango. "Thank you so much." she whispered to her sister-like best friend.

Sango hugged her. "Now pick one already." she laughed.

"The furisode." Kagome responded looking once again at the pink blossomed kimono. She couldn't help it. It was so pretty and absolutely gorgeous.

"You're going to look great in it too, Kagome." Sango teased. "Go try it on just in case."

"Alright." Kagome said. "But you have to help me get this thing on." the miko laughed.

From outside Inuyasha was waiting impatiently in the trees. Kagome had INSISTED on going back to the village, to check up on it and whatnot. The monk and demon slayer work looking for her frantically and swept her away as soon as they saw her. Of course, Inuyasha growled quite a bit when he saw Miroku swinging her around in circles. Afterwards Kagome hugged both of them.

'Stupid wench... she was supposed to stay here for ten minutes... go and check on the villagers... and then come back with me.' he thought. But she seemed happy enough here. Sango and Miroku had come back from Sango's old village to get stuff to prepare for their wedding ceremony, of course Kagome was to be a part of that.

"Inuyasha, you know I can sense you. Come on down." Miroku called out.

Oh yes, Miroku... now that he was better he could sense him just fine, even if he hadn't forgotten this, he would have remained close to the miko. He leaped down, coming as no surprise to Miroku.

"Ah, there you are... I see you've gotten used to being a full demon." the monk noted.

"Yea, what of it?" Inuyasha said in almost a threatening way.

Miroku sighed. He would need to work with the guy, hopefully it wouldn't take so long to get Inuyasha to befriend him again. "It's nothing. So where did you take our Kagome off to?" Miroku asked.

"Your Kagome?" Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing meant of course. In any case, where did you take our FRIEND Kagome off to?" he corrected.

"Nowhere special." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. She was positively glowing, surely you must have done SOMETHING." Miroku said smiling. "If I'm right, you have been watching her for a while. I think we've BOTH noticed that she had been acting quite... unlike herself. She seems unfazed now, and just like she used to be." Miroku said patting his old best friend on the back.

"I just took her out, that's all." Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku heard the laughter from the hut. "Well, obviously, it meant a lot to her." he said and walked off.

Inuyasha watched him leave. It was weird how he could get to him. It must have been something. Of course they had been close friends, he didn't know why he had pushed Miroku away. Just the fact he had hurt him... his hands had been stained by the monk's blood, making him shudder. it had happened before, yes, but still. over time Miroku had become a best friend to him. He would talk to him of course, in subjects he thought only a male would understand. Perverted as his friend may have been, they were indeed, friends.

Inuyasha called out to Miroku and he came walking back to him.

"I'm... sorry." the youkai admitted.

"Ah, Inuyasha. Yu know I forgave you a long time ago." Miroku smiled patting his back. The winds blew past the two friends. "Come on." Miroku said leading him the the hut that belonged to himself, and the taijiya.

Inuyasha was fine with being lead to the hut. Kagome was there anyways.

Miroku pushed away the bamboo curtains and Inuyasha followed. He was right, Kagome was there... all dressed up in a kimono, a black and red kimono.

"Inuyasha, hi." Kagome greeted him, slightly shocked. Sango chuckled.

"Kagome's a part of the wedding after all, she had to try it on." Sango said pointed to the other kimono folded up in the corner. "And after, I really just had to see her in this, but I know she's not married... yet." she laughed.

Inuyasha wasn't talking, and Kagome was getting fidgety. She smiled nervously. "Well what do you think?" she asked.

Miroku nudged Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You look... fine." Inuyasha blushed, looking at the floor now.

Hopefully, that really just WAS his way of complimenting. Sango had said she looked better in the white kimono, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Admittedly, the pink was a bit too much for her, so very- girlish to say the least. But all in all, the obi belt had brought out the darker colors in the kimono. If this got a 'fine' from Inuyasha, maybe the other one would get an actual compliment, she decided.

She hugged Inuyasha, blush from him, blush from her, smirk from Miroku, smile from Sango.

"You look good." Inuyasha blushed more, if possible.

"It takes a hug to get a compliment out of you?" Kagome laughed, Inuyasha pouted. How could she be happier though? He was there with her, her two best friends were getting married, and no one could bring her down any longer.

The group, for old times sake, slept all together. Needless to say, the almost married couple were huddled together.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha from beneath her blanket. Nothing could go wrong for once... she smiled and closed her eyes. For once, nothing would ruin this for her, or her friends.

"Oh my goodness, SANGO!" Kagome cried as the demon slayer emerged from the curtain. "You look so gorgeous." Kagome cried, hugging her friend tightly. The tall woman broke out into tears.

"Kagome, I'm so nervous and my head is spinning and my stomach feels like it's in knots. I'm scared, happy, I'm so so so very happy, but I'm scared too." Sango cried. "Tell me this isn't a dream either, please don't tell me it's a dream." Sango half laughed through her tears.

"Sango, its fine, it's not a dream. Miroku really does love you, he has for three years now and you're going to get married quite soon." Kagome said, dressed up herself.

The ceremony took place not long after the girls had their own, sob session. Throughout the wedding, Kagome and Sango were still in tears of joy. Inuyasha who hated Kagome's tears, didn't understand why she was crying at all.

When he had seen her come out, he hadn't even thought it was her for a second. It had been long weeks since he had seen her look so happy, he barely recognized her. The kimono made her look amazing, though he didn't say that. He barely SAID anything, until Kagome asked him, yet out of 'you look amazing' all he could get out was, "You look... really nice, Kagome." Then his cheeks were as pink as the flowers on her dress.

Kaede came out in her priestess uniform and served everyone with some sake. The crowds of villagers cheered for the newly wed couple.

Funny thing was, Inuyasha and Kagome were supposed to make a speech in front of the crowds for Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha of course, didn't want to, so instead, Kaede decided to speak. She told their story of how they had become a band of warriors, brave and true, and she spoke words of how the two had become to love each other. This had caused a few blushes and glances from the couple.

Someway through all the celebration, Sango had gotten away through the crowds and changed. When she came back out, she was in a completely different outfit. No longer the white, Uchikake, but a new, colorful kimono. Young maidens were dressed beautifully, while the married women were still wearing their black kimonos and colorful skirts.

Sango was definitely a sight to see, Miroku smiled. Her kimono was light blue and faded to white. Along the bottom, a delicate combination of pastel flowers lay spattered everywhere. her obi was also decorated with many spews of softly colored blooms.

The sun was about to set, and couples gathered together to witness it. When the sun set, the real party of course, would begin. Drinks all around, dancing and cheering. Sango held Miroku's left hand. The other was wrapped around her waist.

Kagome was with Inuyasha who, had decided not to come out. They lie up in a high tree, still able to see the day's powerful transition into night.

Kagome leaned on him and began singing.

"Kono chi ni chikara o

No ni hana o

Kokoro ni ai o..." her soft voice sang. It was silent, for now at least.

'She's singing.' Inuyasha thought. He didn't know why she was, nor did he really care.

"Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki

Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto

Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru

Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide

Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite"

Strange how she could get to him. It didn't matter. Inuyasha looked at her, as she continued to sing.

"Kono yo ni umarete

Anata no me ni

Nani o utsushite

Ima kono chi ni chikara o

No ni hana o

Kokoro ni ai o..."

'Love to my heart?' It made sense, people had wishes, and some wished for love... Kagome was another one of those, hopless romantics. Her head in the clouds. She had always had some fairy tale wish, that the demon slayer and monk would one day be married.

"Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni

Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi

Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru

Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai

Ai no naka e

Namanurui kaze ni

Utare boku wa

Nani o nokoshite

Ima kono chi ni chikara o

No ni hana o

Kokoro ni ai o..."

Kagome paused, a long pause and stared out into the sun. Inuyasha watched her, his arm wrapping a little tighter, and she sang once more.

"Soshite

Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru

Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide

Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite"

'The sun is setting.' Inuyasha thought.

"Kono yo ni umarete

Anata no me ni

Nani o utsushite

Ima nama nerui kaze ni

Utare boku wa

Nani o nokoshite

Kono chi ni chikara o

No ni hana o

Kokoro ni ai o..."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was staring out at the starry sky. "I'm glad you're here with me." the miko said.

"Yeah, same here." Inuyasha said.

"I still love you, you know that?", said Kagome blankly. Inuyasha stared out at the sky.

He did know didn't he? If he did then why was he still with her? Shouldn't that be a reason for him to leave? She wondered, did he even care at all...? Did he feel that same way though, she never did get that.

"Yeah, I know." Kagome looked at him again. He seemed as calm as ever.

It was strange, having him know. It felt good, but she didn't know how HE felt. It'd be nice to know if she was wasting her time. Loving him wasn't easy, but it wasn't hard TO love with him. How anyone couldn't love him- it puzzled her. But through all the times, it was difficult to BE in love with him. His devotion to the other miko tore at her. Being in love must not be easy for anyone, she figured. But, if they loved you back, how could anyone top that feeling? Should supposed nothing could.

Yes, she could not comprehend why Inuyasha was not loved by so many, yet she could not comprehend anyone else but herself destined to be with him.

"And you're okay with that?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha hugged her tighter. "No, I'm... not 'okay' with it. I- I'm much happier then 'okay" he commented.

His happiness... her wish, her selfish wish to be the one to create his happiness by being with him.

"Why's that?" Kagome asked. She wanted to wake up from this dream. It was all so perfect now... she would have to wake up soon, and why not now? Before, she would have to hear the words she would never be able to hear. This had to be a fantasy... but it wasn't...

The youkai didn't understand anything at the moment. He could only understand her, the infinite puzzle that made sense right this second. Because that was all there was to him. Her, the maze in which he could not escape. These words he said, took no thought. He had, had trouble even uttering a kind work to her, but as of this moment, he could say anything he wanted to- and get away with it. But he didn't want to escape, he wanted to be here with her, now.

"Cause it's nice to know, when we have something in common."

i love that song


	12. Nothings Good Enough

Chapter 12

Christmas Special pt. 1:

Nothing's Enough

The snow was slowly making it's decent down from the sky. Snow, pure and innocent.

It had been snowing for three days. It started early and children were at first dancing in the soft ice, but as the snowfall grew, the children were slowly brought into the warmth of their huts. Families huddled together.

Sango and Miroku had come back from their wonderful trip to the mountains.

Kagome looked outside and sighed. Winter... that meant that Christmas was soon to come. She assumed that it was on the fifth day of snow then and today was the third. Over time, the group had started to look forward to this fifth day of snow. Giving each other gifts and practicing Kagome's awkward traditions.

It was going to be a strange Christmas this year.

'I wonder what I'm going to get everyone...' the miko wondered. Upon remembering gift bringing, she looked through her bag. She had bought them things quiet a long time ago, but she wondered if she ever gave it to them...

Inuyasha peered over the girl's shoulder curious as to her actions.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Kagome didn't look at him. "I'm looking, for gifts for Sango and Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede... and you too." she said.

"For that- Christmas thing or whatever?" the youkai scrunched up his face.

"Yes, and I don't even know if I can get you anything really..." she took her hand out of the bag and sighed. "I have nothing."

"Why don't you come with me then? There's a village not too far from here." he suggested.

"I have to trade again, don't I?" Kagome asked. She was never too great at haggling. Sango, would usually help her, and she supposed the monk was the best at it.

"Yea, but it doesn't matter. Come on let's go." Inuyasha said and lowered his back to the girl. She took her yellow bag and clambered on, then nodded.

"How long will this take though?" she asked.

"It'll only take a while to get there, but it depends on how long you need to stay." he replied and ran off.

The cold air pressed against them, making the miko shiver. The girl pulled herself closer to Inuyasha and closed her eyes. 'Maybe it'll take less time if we talk.' she thought. "What are you going to get everyone Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Sango, flute. Miroku, sake. Shippo, top. Kaede, bow." Inuyasha said without any pause for thought.

"That's... nice. I was thinking, maybe I could get Sango a necklace. Miroku could use a sharpening rock for his staff. I want to get Shippo a new toy, and I think Kaede would like some new sandals." Kagome said smiling. Though she had managed to preoccupy her thoughts, she was getting cold again quickly with the new silence that passed between the two.

She sighed and without thinking hugged Inuyasha from behind. "Inuyasha..." she murmured. "Aishiteru..." the miko announced softly.

"Baka." he retorted. After a few seconds of pause, the youkai spoke again. "...Aishiteru." he turned red but came to a stop when he saw the village that seemed only a mile away now. He had run for about half an hour, and was glad to see that he had found the village with no demon encounters.

Sango and Miroku had watched Kagome and Inuyasha run off, though both had no clue to where. Miroku had a guess of his own. Sango repaid his dirty thoughts with a smack on his face.

"Hentai no baka! You should really get your mind out of the gutter!" she blushed. She had spent too much time with him, and by now his words would spring forth mental images in her head. She really hoped she would receive ear plugs or something to block his voice!

The demon slayer put the pieces together. The snow and Kagome and Inuyasha's sudden leave.

"Miroku!" she called out.

"Huh?" the monk responded rubbing his red glowing cheek.

"The winter season is here and we have to get the presents ready for everyone." Sango said. During their honeymoon they had found some items they thought the others would have liked.

"Don't worry I took care of all that already." Miroku smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I still have to get you something..." Sango muttered.

"I have everything I want already." Miroku stated, making the woman's cheeks tint pink. "But- if you really want to give me a present I suppose you could-"

She slapped his face again and clenched her fist and shot him an annoyed glare. 'I really hope I get a nice new pan... a nice, hard, heavy pan.' she thought. New mental images of smacking the priest with her pan played in her head, causing her glare to turn into a look of amusement.

Kagome looked at the items that she had traded for. A beautiful looking fan for Kaede, a red ball, a jade necklace, and a blue and silver stone. 'Now, what to get him...' she said looking around at the stand she was at. Shiny trinkets and clothes of silk lay spread across the wooden table and sighed. 'Nothing.'

Meanwhile, the youkai was scanning the tables himself and saw nothing he could give to Kagome. When she had asked him what he would give to the rest of the gang the thought had struck him. He had no idea what to get her. What was deserving enough to present to with? He thought, and still had no idea.

Once again the boy thought and came up with nothing... 'Nothing?' Maybe that was the answer. Nothing was good enough for her, he concluded. But if nothing was good enough, then he didn't need to get her anything? No, that wasn't it either. Although he could think of nothing worthy of her, he couldn't get her nothing. His head began to pound.

'Stupid girl... confusing me.' he thought darkly.

"You looking for something special?" came the voice a man.

Inuyasha looked over to the source and gave a him a glare. "Who wants to know?"

"No need to get angered, but if you are looking for something for a certain someone, then I suggest you come and take a look at what I have to offer you." the man said. He looked like a fragile old man, and had a kind raspy voice.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You have NOTHING thats even half worth it." he spat.

"But you need something, I can tell, and whoever she is, she must be very important to you." he said kindly.

Inuyasha looked over the Kagome who was scanning over a table. The man followed his eyes and grinned.

"So it's the miko that has stolen your heart?" the man laughed. "I can see why you have grown so found of her."

Inuyasha turned away blushing. "Yea, so why do you care?" he asked.

The man chuckled once more and gestured his to follow. Inuyasha, not knowing why... followed him.

"I think you will like this." he said pulling a box out and digging inside of it. He pulled out two heart shaped stones. One was a green stone that shone turquoise in the light. The other was a violet color, that shone a deep indigo in the light.

Inuyasha stared at the two gemstones with distasteful curiosity. He still didn't think it was good enough... not even the two of them.

"What the hell is that old man? Shiny rocks?" Inuyasha huffed. This was stupid. Why'd he come here to even begin with?

"These stones have magical properties. Give it to her and you will see." the man instructed.

"What 'properties' and how do I know this isn't some trick?" Inuyasha questioned suspiciously.

"There is no catch, I don't ask for anything from you. These stones, when brought together, they will glow off light, but it will only happen when the wearers are deeply connected to one another. The violet one is meant for the woman, so I suppose you would give it to the miko you are so fond of. The green stone is to be kept close to you. Anyways, you should be off now, I see the sun is setting, and these parts are not to friendly during the night."

"You think I'm going to be scared of some bandits?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hah, I suppose not, but I believe you wouldn't want to worry yourself over the miko being alone."

With the new thought stamped into his mind, Inuyasha felt a surge to run and find Kagome fast. She could take care of herself, he tried to remind himself.

Kagome had herself found Inuyasha a gift. The miko was proud of herself. A new kimono... not to replace his fire rat coat, but the tattered white one he wore under it. It had so many tears and scratches in it, that it was becoming hard for her to patch up for him and she was sure he'd appreciate the thought. She hoped at least.

In any case she was planning to get him something else as well.

She by now, had wandered far from where she had last scene Inuyasha, wherever he had ventured off to. With her miko powers, she hadn't really thought she would need him to babysit her. The miko had to be somewhere by the outskirts of the village.

She spotted another table a few yards away and was drawn to it.

"Wow that's so cute..." Kagome said out loud. In front of her lay a pair of ying and yang stones. Each half was tied to a black string and tied at the end to make two necklaces. Kagome looked up when someone poked her shoulder. She was greeted by a family.

"Buying anything? We're going to be packing up soon." the woman said as she clung to her baby. The man's hand was around her, so she supposed this was her husband.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I was wondering if I could have those..." she trailed off, once again entranced by the pair of necklaces.

The man's voice broke her out of her trance. "You mean the pair?"

Her head shot up again. "Yes! I was hoping I could trade for it or... something."

The man spoke up again, "Well of course you can."

Kagome fished through her yellow backpack again. After a while her hand hit something and she felt around it. 'Yup that's it alright!' She fished out a bracelet and a small stuffed bear. "Do you think this will do at all?" Kagome asked.

The man studied her. "Of course dear miko." they all smiled warmly.

Kagome bowed and handed the necklace to the man, and the stuffed bear to the small baby, cradled in it's mother's arms. The child managed a giggle and the mother and father smiled down at it.

"You better be off miko. These parts tend to become quiet fearsome to wander at night, especially if you're on your own." The woman heeded.

"Oh, I'm not alone, you don't need to worry about me at all." Kagome sent them a warm smile. She looked around, and after seeing no Inuyasha she decided to help the family pack their items. They gladly took her assistance and then walked over to the center of the village and invited Kagome to their hut.

Kagome saw Inuyasha approaching slowly, so she declined the offer. "Thank you so much, I hope you have a good night."

Inuyasha continued walking down the road as the girl said her farewells. She barely knew anyone, and yet she could worm her way into peoples hearts in day. As powerful as he may be, was was he even a match for her charms? 'Keh.' he casted the thought away.

They were walking for a few minutes when Kagome tripped on a rock and fell flat on her face. Inuyasha was busy in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed.

"Thank you so much for helping me up Inuyasha." Kagome said sarcastically.

"You're welcome... Wait. What happened?" Inuyasha stopped and looked behind to see Kagome dusting off her priestess uniform.

"I fell! You didn't even notice did you?" Kagome questioned.

Guiltily he lied. "I noticed!"

The miko looked at him, then folded her arms. "Then why didn't you help me up?"

"You can get up on your own, can't you?" the youkai smirked. Well he got out of the corner fast, and he pinned her too. She was so easy to trick, wasn't she?

"So you weren't even going to bother to ask if I was alright? You didn't care if I was hurt, or twisted my ankle? You weren't worried one little BIT that I might not be able to get up?" Kagome asked.

'Damn it!' Inuyasha cursed mentally. "You're not hurt!" he glared at her.

She retorted, "So you didn't care at all!" she stepped on her toes to be face to face with him.

"You're the clumsy one, so stop pointing at me!" he shouted.

Kagome, who wasn't at all mad pushed her face closer to his. They were overdue for a fight weren't they? She almst laughed at the thought. Here they were, glaring at each other... she knew he wasn't at all upset, and if she had been hurt, he might have apologized a thousand times over.

"You didn't show one bit of concern that I fell! You were lost in your own little dream world! Why don't you apologize to me!" Kagome said. Their noses were touching now.

"I don't have to say anything to you!" Inuyasha yelled and began growling.

"FINE!" Kagome said and kissed him.

Just as the girl thought, he was confused between all reason. 'What the hell?'

Kagome backed up.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said suddenly, causing the miko to laugh.

He was so... predictable. Wild, and free, but predictable. He was her star, her world... her everything. He was even a wildfire, and somehow... she had managed to tame this fire as she became entangled within his flames. Over time she had become addicted to him, and soon she found herself needing this wildfire flame. To her, it had become brighter then the sun, so much so, that the sun became mediocre.

"I need to hug you, to get a compliment out of you, and I need to kiss you to get a decent apology, too! Anything else I should know?" Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha turned away and huffed. He would have shot her a glare, if he could manage to keep his face from looking like a tomato.

The miko stopped laughing and saw the sulking youkai. "Don't be so upset about it. I was joking around." she said and hugged his waist. He replied by draping his arm over her.

He had received his answer. Not even he himself, could avert the girl's charms. Whether or not she knew it was a mystery to him... she was entirely a mystery to him. If he couldn't withstand her, then he believed it fact, that no one could. There was no shield that could block her, and not a thing that could make her less amazing.

Nothing was good enough for her, at least that was what he had been thinking a fact, for almost three years.

i know i know, not really Xmas but still... i wrote it a while ago :P


	13. My Gift To You

Chapter 13

Christmas Special pt. 2:

My Gift to You

Kagome woke up, and shivered. "It's morning..." she said wearily. Then she shot up. "It's Christmas... maybe." the miko corrected herself. She looked around the hut. Shippo was sleeping, curled up by her and Inuyasha was sleeping with his back to the wall.

They had come back to the village the yesterday, sometime at night. After, they had spent the day inside, talking amongst themselves. Kagome and gone out to check on the village for around three hours, and Inuyasha followed her. These first days of snow were calm, so it was nice to stay inside the warm hut.

Kagome turned around and shook the inu youkai. "Inuyasha..." His eyes blinked open and she smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Over the past two years (which would officially become three on Kagome's birthday), he had grown accustomed to being greeted like this on the fifth snow day.

Soon the others awaked and they were each greeted by Kagome's smiling face and a 'Merry Christmas.'

Sango stretched and yawned. "Same to you Kagome."

The miko stood up and looked out the window. "It's snowing an awful lot. It looks a few inches deep..." she commented.

A white crystal snow petal, landed on her nose and melted. The girl looked up and the clouded, gray sky and the non-ending fall of snow. "It's so calm..."

"Get back in here unless you want to get sick again." Inuyasha spoke up for the first time.

Kagome nodded quickly and returned to the hut. The fire was small, but still comforting. The priestess got out her bag and looked inside. "I'm sorry, I wanted to wait, but it's so hard."

Quickly, she placed the items in front of their matched owners. "I hope you all like them..." She looked over at Inuyasha who was holding up the kimono top. She had decided to give him the other present when they were alone.

"Thank you very much Kagome." Sango said fingering the jade beads on her necklace.

Miroku had already began using his new sharpening stone. "Yes lady Kagome, many thanks to you." He smiled as he saw the edge of his staff shine.

Shippo began bouncing the red ball she had given him, but not without hugging her and thanking her.

Sango gave the gifts next, followed by Shippo who had little trinkets for everyone, then Miroku. They would have to go and see Kaede later. For now, they would leave her to rest.

Everyone had bought Kirara some cat nip, and Kagome had dug some out of her bag.

"Inuyasha, are you going to give us your gifts?" Shippo asked innocently.

Everyone else looked at Inuyasha expectantly and he glared down at the kitsune boy. He was absolutely clueless as to why.

"Fine, here's all your stuff." Inuyasha said and passed out various items. Kagome noted each one as exactly what he said he would get them all. She saw him stop in front of her and bend down near her. "Later." he said simply and got up again after she nodded.

Now she was curious as to what he had bought her. The miko also wondered as to why it was so... important-? that he wished for her to receive it later on. 'He at least got me something.' Her other gifts consisted of a jewelry box from Sango, a flower plant from Miroku, and a doll from Shippo with the likeness of herself. Bored, she fingered the delicate white petals of the flower Miroku had gotten her. He and Sango explained how the flower had reminded them of her when they were in the mountains.

Sango's gift pile was made up of her necklace, a flute, a seashell from Shippo and a stone statue of a two lilies, on the base was engraved the kanji symbols for 'I love you'.

Miroku had put his gifts in the corner of the hut. There lay his bottle of sake, his sharpening stone lay on a towel and a wooden horse toy rocked besides it. He only kept one present near him and that was the ring on his finger that Sango had presented him with.

Shippo was poking at his new things as well as looking through Inuyasha's. Shippo had received many toys, including his red ball, a new top, a crafted statue of a fox and box to hold all of it in.

It was now getting darker and Kagome still hadn't received Inuyasha's gift, not that she given her second present to him. She fingered one of the necklaces. 'I hope he likes it... if he doesn't then- I can just hold on to it I suppose.' She looked up and was surprised to see Inuyasha hovering over her.

"Follow me." he said simply and walked out of Kaede's hut.

Obediently, she went after him. They walked in silence side by side until Inuyasha stopped walking. He stood there and stared at the miko. Feeling uncomfortable with the awkward stare, she decided to present him with his second gift.

"I- erm, I got this for you too, incase you didn't like the other gift." Kagome stuttered out. She quickly pulled out the pair of necklaces. Then she placed the black half over his head. "They're meant to make one whole." she explained, connecting hers necklace to his, and smiling when the two pieces fit together. The miko then placed her necklace around her neck.

Inuyasha watched her curiously, then saw her smile at him. The smile was small and innocent, making him melt, something only she had the power to do. He opened his fist to reveal the purple gem.

Kagome's brown eyes stared at the stone in wonder. "It's so pretty..." she whispered.

Inuyasha placed it in her hand. "It's just a stupid rock..." he muttered blushing.

"I like it, and it's not stupid either." Kagome retorted.

Still, with pink tinted cheeks, Inuyasha opened his other fist to reveal the second gem, glowing slightly. Kagome, drawn to it, brought her also glowing stone over to his hand. The closer the two become, the more they glowed.

"Wow, that's so cool..." Kagome commented.

The two rocks touched and a blue light shone from the two. The pair watched as the jewels in their hands changed colors, from violet, to orange, to green, to pink.

"It'll only do that, if we're together..." Inuyasha said.

The girl slowly took her hand away and saw the gem fade back to it's original violet blue hue. Without stopping to think she embraced the youkai tightly.

"I love it... I love you, thank so so much." she whispered and began to get teary. At the moment, she felt warmth flood her. It must have been freezing outside, but to her everything was perfect in her mind.

Two deep red leaves swept past the two, somehow they managed to withstand autumn's grasp and flow gracefully into the winter. They both danced in the wind until they softly hit the white snow. The white snowflakes kept descending from the clouded sky and the two leaves were hit by the gentle snow flowers.

The two were frozen in the moment. Winter came, and brought them close together... how the miko wished that winter was cold enough to freeze time, to that second, but she supposed she rather feel this warmth she shared with the youkai.

Though she still longed for the hanyou to come back to her, she admitted that if it could remain this way, she would also be alright.

"Inuyasha...?"

His ears perked up. "What is it?"

"Can we stay like this?" Kagome asked, must like Kikyo had asked him before.

He didn't understand completely. Stay like this... did she want to stay forever in embrace? He didn't care if he couldn't understand, if she was happy, that was all he needed, and he was sure now, that whatever she wanted, he would give to her. Only her.

"Yes." came his simply answer.

Kagome hugged him tighter in gratitude. Maybe if she held tight enough, she wouldn't be stripped away from this reality. Maybe, if she held tight enough this time, this moment would not slip from her fingers.

As snow fell around the two, a calm silence filled the air. They were in their own world, where winter became spring. They were in a meadow for what they could tell, and the coldest day became the warmest under their non-existing sun.

Moments passed between them, until they reluctantly pulled apart.

Kagome spoke, "Let's go back now." Inuyasha nodded and the couple began walking back to the hut. Kagome unexpectedly took Inuyasha's hand, and he looked at her surprised.

She looked back at him. As their eyes met a blush crept on both of their faces but Inuyasha smiled, making Kagome turn away.

Inuyasha's head tilted. He turned his face back to him only to make her cheeks tint an even deeper shade of pink. Seeing her he couldn't help but be drawn to her, closer and closer Inuyasha was pulled into her.

"Inuyasha...?"

"Miroku?" the taijiya asked.

He lifted his head to acknowledge her.

"I know Kagome and Inuyasha are getting along, and I'm very happy for them, but... something feels out of place." she sighed.

"Inuyasha is now youkai, and it will take us sometime to get accustomed to this, but I know how you feel." he brought her to his lap and rested his head on her shoulder. Feeling content, he spoke again, "I hope this will work out, as much as Kagome still loves him I think she wants to have him back... very much so actually."

"How will this happen though? I feel so... sorry for her. It's just that it seems like an impossible dream..." Sango said.

"Do not worry about what is possible and what is not for those two. There are too many mysteries, that we will just have to watch them unfold beneath us this once." Miroku said. He also had felt bad for Kagome.

Everyone knew that she wanted Inuyasha to become a hanyou once again. They also knew she wished it was a dream, they would wake up and find this all some wondrous crazy dream. As time went by, he had seen Kagome's happy face, but he could also see further then her smile. Hidden hope.

Unknown to anyone, she had kept the faded sacred jewel close to her always. He had remembered he had seen her hold to it tightly when he gave it to her. He felt no reason as to why anyone shouldn't know, yet he didn't tell a single person.

He had asked her why she held on to it if it had given her such pained memories. She told him that she didn't know herself, but she had hope, small and fading, but it had been there.

"It will all, turn out the way it is supposed to." Miroku reassured her and kissed her cheek.

They pulled apart. Both blushing, but both happy.

'Who needs mistletoe?' Kagome thought and laughed out loud. No longer feeling so cold he took Inuyasha's hand once again and dragged him into the forest. He ran with her.

Feeling that he was now sure he knew where they were headed, he ran ahead of her, but slow enough that she would be able to stay close to him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed trying to grab his hand. Every time she forced herself to catch up with him he would speed up just a little more. Out of her reach to tease her. He faced her and begin to mock her as he ran backwards. She tried one more time. "INUYASHA!" she lunged herself at his chest.

She smiled in victory as she was able to wrap her arms around his waist, but the unexpected force caused the youkai to fall back and into the snow. They collapsed side by side breathing heavily and laughing at the same time.

Kagome sat up and rested her arms on her knees. "I love Christmas, I love the snow, I love winter and I love-" she looked at Inuyasha who was staring at her. It was a funny thought that he could become jealous of winter. She laughed again and finished, "-YOU! Baka!"

"Have you ever made a snow angel before?" the young priestess asked.

"I did once when I was little... but," he had before. It was winter and he was young. Kids were playing and he longed to join them. They didn't permit him though, and their parent watched him with cold eyes. He remembered, being a hanyou child. Those cold eyes seemed to be more harsh then the snow itself.

Those people had called him a monster, but he figured eventually that they feared him. He didn't know which was worse. Fearing him, or hating him. "never mind." Inuyasha finished.

Kagome pouted. "Come on, it's fun." The girl fell back into the snow and began to drag her arms and legs in the snow. After a while she jumped to her feet and decided to look at it.

Inuyasha got up as well and they both stared at the print in the snow. Then he turned to the girl, admiring the snow angel.

"Kagome, what did you really want for Christmas?" Inuyasha asked.

"Honestly now? I... I really wanted to be with you. I want you to be a hanyou again." she confessed, heart beating quickly. Before Inuyasha could respond she spoke again saying, "But it's fine. This is how you want to be, and if you're happy this way, then I got my real wish. All I want is to make you happy."

It got quiet around them again. "You... really want me to be a half demon again?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do, but-"

"How can you want that? If I change back, then... what if I'm not strong enough and can't protect you? What then?" he asked frustrated.

She had done much thinking and had an answer for him now. "You swore to me, that no matter what, you'd protect me, and that was when you were a half demon. You always told everyone that you were the best, and I believed you... still do, too."

More silence passed between them. "I'll... I'll become a hanyou again for you." Inuyasha declared.

"You what?"

"I'm... I going to be a hanyou again, for you." he said once more.

"No you can't, you always wanted to be a full demon. That was what you really wanted and you got it, you can't-"

"I can, and I will. Somehow... I'm going to find a way. I promise. I wanted to be a youkai, but I don't need it anymore. I have everything I want as long you promise to stay with me when I'm a half demon again."

Kagome began to get teary. "You really, really mean it don't you?" She felt herself beginning to cry. She hugged Inuyasha and nodded into his shirt. "I will, I always will."


	14. Isn't It?

Disclaimer: not mine. FANfiction.

been a long time but here:

Chapter 14

Isn't It?

_Last Time_

"I'm... I going to be a hanyou again, for you." he said once more.

"No you can't, you always wanted to be a full demon. That was what you really wanted and you got it, you can't-"

"I can, and I will. Somehow... I'm going to find a way. I promise. I wanted to be a youkai, but I don't need it anymore. I have everything I want as long you promise to stay with me when I'm a half demon again."

Kagome began to get teary. "You really- really mean it don't you?" She felt herself beginning to cry. She hugged Inuyasha and nodded into his shirt. "I will..." and she would.

Everything was too good to be true.

Wasn't it?

_A week later_

She jumped out and ran as fast as her feet could take her to the hill. Once there she still refused to stop running. He was there somewhere, and she knew exactly where.

Silently but with a short breath she jumped carelessly off the cliff. He was there.

She closed her eyes and let a smile grace her lips. What a way to start the day.

He caught her like she knew he would. He always did.

"Baka!" was the first thing he said to her. Jumping off of a cliff. How stupid and careless could this girl be?

"Good morning to you too," Kagome replied.

"Do you really think I'm always going to be there to catch you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well... maybe not literally, but yes. I do," she nodded.

"Baka." She heard him repeat. He then threw her up in the air. Being an unexpected trip to the sky, she yelped.

"That's what you get!" Inuyasha called from the ground.

"Inuyasha!" the flying miko yelled. Once again he caught her, but he wore an all famous smirk.

"Let me down." Kagome pouted. He did as she said. She walked a few steps away and waited... "Sit."

And the youkai came in contact with the ground. "Wench," he mumbled from the ground.

"IDIOT!" she growled out.

Inuyasha got up and folded his arms. A few second later he stood straight and started growling as wind began to pick up.

He could feel the urge to fight rise in him.

'That damn wolf...' he thought.

Kagome sighed. She could sense him.

It was bound to happen wasn't it...? She was 'overdue' you might say, for this... even though he no carried sacred jewel shards, she could sense his demonic energy. She put on a smile, it was to see an old friend, and that was all... a friend.

The wind began to increase more as well as Inuyasha's growling.

"Hi Kouga," she said to the expected visitor as he came to a halt. Leaves and wind around him flowed outward as dispurst. Her eyes met with the icy blue orbs to the wolf prince.

"Hey Kagome. Where's dog breath?" he asked.

The growling got louder as Inuyasha stepped closer to the two. Kouga turned around... and then jumped back. "Whoa. Is that you dog boy? You're a- a full demon."

Inuyasha stared at him with hard golden eyes. "What of it?" he hissed.

"Doesn't matter, I can still kick your ass," declared Kouga, wearing a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Like you could do it even if I was a human!" Inuyasha insulted him. The two were head to head now glaring at each other.

With new found 'demon sense' she thought at least Inuyasha would become more... mature? She sighed, he really hadn't changed all too much. At least he wasn't too different right now than as he was as a hanyou.

"What brings you here now Kouga?" Kagome asked. She really rather have no fighting amongst the two. Maybe if she helped him with whatever he needed, he would leave them, she liked having him around sometimes.

Yes, but no. It was always cute to see Inuyasha a bit jealous, but now the miko couldn't help but feel slightly nervous.

"I came to take you back with me to the mountains." he turned to Kagome taking her hands in his. His hands were rough, she noted once again. His hands were always rough, from all the fighting, the wind she assumed. Scratching these hands as he rode the twister.

These hands weren't like Inuyasha's. Although he too had endured many battles the hands of the silver haired demon were... kinder. They held her with comfort and protection.

They held her with promises unmade, a silent vow spoken with each grasp of her hand. They sent out a message of their own, angry, frustrated... Kouga's hands were almost unfeeling compared to Inuyasha's.

"Kagome isn't go anywhere with you wolf trash, so get your filthy hands off of her and go back!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Something in the pit of her stomach was really starting to affect her.

"Come on Kagome let's go." Kouga said calmly, completely ignoring the growls and notations from Inuyasha.

"Kouga, I would really love to, but I have to stay here! I-"

"You don't have to stay here anymore. Sango and Miroku take plenty care of the village don't they?" he asked, but he waited not for her answer as he scooped her up.

"Let go of her!" Inuyasha roared. Something in him was slowly coming undone.

"Kagome's MY woman, go why don't YOU go off and leave us alone, you pathetic excuse for a demon!" Kouga spat out.

"Kouga!" And he ran off. After a few seconds of Kagome protesting, Kouga came to a halt. Not because of her continuous wriggling, but because of the red blur that came into his path.

A low growl was escalating from Inuyasha's throat, and increasing in volume.

"What the hell do you want?!" Kouga barked.

Louder and louder, Kagome had stopped hearing Kouga's voice. All she could hear was Inuyasha, and her heart. Somehow she pushed aside Kouga and dropped to the floor. He put a hand in her shoulder but she couldn't feel it.

Her chest was burning. Her heart was on fire. She was on fire.

'Inuyasha.'

Was she this connected to him? Was her heart she attached that somehow she was able to feel his? Kagome tried to breathe normally but her breaths were shallow. She stood up and tried to approach him.

Her breath was now caught in her throat as she stared at the sudden flash of red. She was choking on her fear, on her tears, she didn't know, but she couldn't breathe, and she didn't care. Kagome didn't notice that her body would faint soon.

"INUYASHA!" she let herself yell forcefully.

She came to a bolt. Inuyasha gave her no regard and kept his bloodshot eyes on Kouga. Trees around went silent, not even the birds dared to defy the silence. All of the world seemed to watch, holding it's breath for Kagome, with Kagome.

She was still running to him but as he saw her she shot her only a glance and pushed her back behind him.

"You wanna fight?!" Kouga yelled, clenching fists in front of his chest. In response Inuyasha flexed one of his claws.

'No.' Kagome thought desperately. It was serious, and even if it wasn't meant to be, now that Inuyasha was enraged it was. Kouga couldn't stop him...

"SIT!" she yelled, hoping it would have some sort of use. The necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed, and he stopped for a second to resist it. It was working... maybe?

"SIT!" Kagome called through tears.

He ground his teeth and paused, not moving. He seemed to be concentrating on staying up... Kouga on the other hand was racing at him, thinking he was having second thought, but this time he would not go until this was settled, Kagome was his, and demon or hanyou, Inuyasha would know.

"SIT! PLEASE INUYASHA!" More tears poured out from the miko's dark brown eyes. Water droplets hit the floor. They traced her cheeks and fell gracefully.

Meanwhile the inu youkai was standing still, resisting the power of the cursed rosary. Kouga was approaching and as he flew up to kick him, Inuyasha caught his foot and threw him away, gasping for air. The powers of the rosary were still in effect and he felt himself fall to the ground.

Kagome still felt her cheeks burning and blood rushing. She hoped that Inuyasha was fine, maybe he would be a hanyou again... she looked up from her gasps for breath.

An invisible blade was pierced into her chest when she saw Inuyasha emerge, still red eyed.

As soon as he got up he went over to Kouga who had flown into a tree. He kicked him hard and he flew into another tree and she heard a startling crack. She was afraid that it wasn't the tree...

Kouga got up though, enraged and furious he charged at Inuyasha.

Kagome stared at the fight horrified. What was wrong with Kouga?! Could he not sense how strong Inuyasha was? Or did every demon become like Inuyasha? Were all demons chained to fall under rage, to become blind and succumb to lust for blood? Or was it only Inuyasha?

"Kouga! Inuyasha!" she yelled out. One of them, she had to reach one of them.

"Kagome!" Kouga called as he managed to kick Inuyasha. "I'm going to win this for you! Then we can go back and become mates!" he yelled.

Why was she so unhappy that it was Kouga who answered her? Why wasn't she at least glad he was stable? No, all the priestess really wanted now was, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" she started sobbing. "INUYASHA!" Nothing.

She got up, falling back down several time before she was fully able to stand up. Her clothes were dirty, and she tried to stay calm as she stumbled over to the two.

"Inuyasha." she tried to whisper. The name rang in her head and brought more tears to her wet eyes.

She was able to stand, but now she was running, and she blocked Kouga and Inuyasha from tearing at each other. The miko outstretched her arms and looked helplessly at Inuyasha. What else could she do but cry? She would speak to him...

"I won't leave you. Not ever I promise. I won't even think about it, I don't! Inuyasha come back, please you have to HEAR ME." she was begging. Her arms were brought to her chest, one clutched her aching heart once again. "Please listen to me! You have to get control again, you have to fight this, no more fighting with Kouga! I won't go with him!" she tried more and more to reach him.

At first the silver haired demon had growled at her, but he was listening now.

'I'm getting through.' she thought with hope.

"Come on Inuyasha. You can hear me can't you? Take me back home okay?" she smiled though her body shook. "I'm gonna... fall over soon..." she walked over to him and grabbed a fist full of his shirt, trying to support herself. Her knees felt weak.

Instantly he wrapped him arms around her. So he did hear her. She looked at his golden eyes once again, silently thanking the heavens. They left Kouga without a thought, Inuyasha carrying the delicate looking girl.

"Don't scare me like that again..." Kagome spoke up.

He nodded and she closed her eyes.

She expected nothing more, and she didn't need it either. He didn't like her tears, and by now she had come to know this, but for now she couldn't help but cry, silently and to herself, half broken on the inside. 'When I wake up, I'll smile again for you'

Inuyasha lay the miko on the futon and sat up near her. His head was filled with thoughts. Had he hurt her, was that the reason for her crying? He couldn't remember... he couldn't trace a scent of blood on his hands, but did he hit her? Inuyasha felt his head pounding.

His amber eyes pierced the darkness as they drifted down to the resting form of the girl. 'Did I hurt you Kagome?' he asked in his mid, inspecting her with eyes of worry.

He had lost control. 'That damn wolf.' he cursed. If only he killed him a long time ago, he wouldn't be I this mess, but- he knew he couldn't kill him, for Kagome's sake... he always feared her going off with him, even now. Whether she loved him or not, just that fear was something he hated. Why was he so afraid? 'Damn it' he stood up.

As he was about to exit he took another glance at Kagome, breathing evenly. No, he wouldn't leave her, not ever. Silently he walked up to her and crouched down near her head. His hand traced her cheek. Letting out a low sigh, Inuyasha sat back up against the wall, folded his arms and closed his eyes.

Kagome woke up, it was early and the snow was still falling calmly outside, but it was dark. Thinking that Inuyasha must have been besides her, she closed her eyes once again. The girl had no idea why she had woken so suddenly. Everything was alright...

Wasn't it?

...

yup yup okay so um... just letting you know. This story was my "baby" years ago. It's out of my hands now and I can pick up on many mistakes and many things I don't love about it, but regardless I promise to update faster up until the 21st chapter ending.

Next time: Lost. the lyrics of the inspiration song make their appearance.


	15. Lost

Chapter 15

Lost

Kagome's brown orbs pierced through the dark night for a second. They blinked and reopened, flashing through the blackness.

For some strange reason, she felt as if something was wrong. She flipped over the covers quickly upon realizing what was amiss. 'Where's Inuyasha?'

Quietly now, she dashed out of the hut, immediately taken back by the cold. For now she would ignore it. The miko would have to follow him. She ran in frozen forest and through black darkness. Inuyasha's forest hadn't seemed so unwelcoming before, but she could feel his aura, strong and unmistakable. Maybe she could get him to come to her...

"Inuyasha?" her voice called out strongly. "Inuyasha!"

Her feet followed his path as her mind was in a race of its own. She found herself asking questions, like always. Nothing was every certain, and everything was so unpredictable, but it seemed more so recently.

He was close. The miko felt herself but overcome with relief, and with nervousness. What was he doing out here?

"Inuyasha?" she peered through the trees.

Instantly her eyes met with his red, blood thirsty eyes... her body froze under his sudden intense gaze. Nervously, she took her eyes off him and glanced around only to gasp at the sight of Kouga lying beat up, bloodied and unconscious on the cold dirt floor.

Her eyes darted back to Inuyasha. His hands were stained with red from what she could see in the dark.

"What's going on here...?" she whispered to herself. Kagome saw his ears perk up though as she spoke. 'What do I do...?'

Sitting him had done no good in the past, and she didn't think it would help at the moment either.

The youkai only stared at the girl and time froze like the lands of snow that the two were currently surrounded by. They were trapped staring at each other. Still caught in the red consumed orbs, the miko took a step back. What had he done? She could barely sense Kouga was there... he was barely alive. Why would Inuyasha do such a horrible thing, and after she thought she had calmed him down as well?

As she took retreating step, he advanced one. The miko stepped back slowly, and Inuyasha would make up for the distance by stepping forward, but never more. Kagome felt herself come to an end as she finally stepped back into a nearby tree. She dared not to to look away from him. His eyes burried deeper into her, trying to consume her. It made her burn inside.

She had little time to think, so she obeyed her rushed thoughts. She ran.

Kagome ran past bushes and roots, the frozen air biting at her skin. The cold branches scratched at her numb legs. Her instincts told her to lead him away, where no one could get hurt. Away from Kouga and the rest of the endangered village. Running there would only take him to more people, and in this state, how could she be sure that he wouldn't go after the next living creature he laid eyes upon? Including her.

At first he was startled with her sudden break out and he soon followed her in curiousness. As the path grew familiar he felt himself grow enraged. She was running towards the well. He didn't dispute in his mind whether not to provoke her, or to stop her. In his mind the youkai was sure she would leave, he always thought she'd leave, and he always thought he would follow her.

'That's it, keep following me.' the miko thought in her head. She came to a stop when she hit the familiar site of the Bone Eater's Well. In all her mind comsuming thoughts she had run blindly to it, and for some reason, she wouldn't go any further.

Inuyasha's sudden dark appearance brought chills down her spine and she turned to face him. Whenever this creature came near to her, she feel like waves of darkness were pulling at her heart, but she never showed her hidden pain, at least she tried not to.

She turned back to him. Her face held the look of a child's, who had been caught doing something wrong, racked with guilt and fright.

"Inuyasha..." She hadn't thought about leaving. She hadn't, but now... it was right there, the solution to all her problems.

No more running, no more demon, no more anything but calm. Was she really not planning to come to this spot? In the corner of her mind, had her conscience led her here? Whispering words of final farewell to her problems, calling her with promise of better tomorrow.... What was there to make her stay?

So there was Kagome, and there was Inuyasha, standing still in time.

"I... didn't mean to come here." At least, she thought so.

"Shut up." Her eyes widened.

"You know I didn't, I promised you I wouldn't," She found something to say finally, "so a promise is a promise! You promised me something, too. Remember?"

A promise... what promise had he made to her? His burning gaze ceased for a moment to think. The moonlight emerged from the clouds and cast it's full, misty light on him. His hair glinted in the moon, but his eyes, shone red in the milky beams as if illuminating his thoughts.

"A hanyou." His eyes turned sharply to her figure again. The word stung at his demon ears and struck him. "You promised me, you'd be a hanyou. You've never broken one promise to me, is this one any different now? I am different, or are you? A half demon. Nights ago, that was what you said you would do for me! Become a hanyou again." The words shot from her mouth and pierced him like arrows. Slowly eating away as if even her words could purify.

"You don't like hearing the word when you're a full youkai, you don't want to hear it.... A hanyou." Strike again. "That's what you were," Kagome spoke softly now.

He glared her, refusing her quiet words.

With new found confidence, she spoke more as she walked cautiously to him. "You were a half demon, you still are to me, you... always will be to me." It was his turn to be cornered, and now she could talk to him again. He was hearing her....

"A hanyou and that's how I love you, as a half demon." she had only admitted this once before, in a situation much like this. When his humanity was trapped in the mirror of Kaguya, but this time he was trapped within himself.

He growled at her as he finally came to his senses. He wasn't a stupid half demon anymore, and this girl... who was she to tell him what he was or was not?

"If I fell now... would you care?" her subject changed, and her look went from upset to hurt.

_i "You didn't show one bit of concern that I fell! You were lost in your own little dream world! Why don't you apologize to me?!" Kagome said. Their noses were touching now. _

_"I don't have to say anything to you!" Inuyasha yelled and began growling. _

_"FINE!" Kagome said and kissed him. /i_

"If... I ran to a cliff and jumped off it, would you fall with me? Or would you catch me?" He wasn't saying anything, but she went on watery eyed. It hurt her. He wouldn't answer her simple question.... and now she began to wonder if he really would leave her.

She buried her head in his dirty haori. "If I said... that I love you, right now... would you say it back?"

As the words flowed from her mouth, Inuyasa knew where he was and became aware of the girl before him.. His eyes flashed honey gold once again, but then red. On and off until his head pounded and he shut his eyes.

His thoughts were blurred with shouts of unannounced pain, and he growled trying to regain control, until he was so unsure of himself, that he threw Kagome off of himself and stared at her regretfully.

'Damn.... it!'

Tears flowed down her eyes. Inuyasha had pushed her to the ground. She hadn't reached him yet... how could she reach him now? Pain stabbed her at her heart with each racked sob she kept inside. Her eyes clung to his. Flashing gold and red eyes met with saddened chocolate orbs...

i _Watching me, wanting me,_

_I can feel you pull me down._

_Saving me, Raping me_

_Watching me!_ /i

His eyes called out to her in desperation and full pain. She stared at him back, helpless on the ground, and eyes shining with tears yet to fall. Pain met sorrow, until Inuyasha ran away.

i _watching me! wanting me..._

_I can feel you pull me down! _/i

"Inuyasha...."

i _Fear you, Loving you_ /i

She sat watching him leave as silent trails of water fell from her face and as he disappeared, she felt her heart shatter, and her built hope fell once again. As he disappeared into the forest, she lost her mind as she yelled his name into the cold and frozen night.

i _I won't let you pull me down! _/i

"INUYASHA!"

...

"Kagome?" Shippo's voice called out.

Kagome looked plainly at him. "What is it?" she asked from her sheets.

"Do you want some water?" he asked.

She looked at him for a minute... "Sure."

She sat up and looked around. Kagome looked back at her hand, where his gift to her was still present, but dull. There still was no Inuyasha. Shippo placed the cup by her hands and she drank from it. "Thank you," the miko said as she stood up.

It had been weeks without any sign of Inuyasha. She could not sense him, she could not see him. He wasn't anywhere near her. Once again she had become unfeeling, but she held no hope in her heart. She remembered the night all too well. His eyes still burned in her heart and torn away at her every night. Claws that ripped through her soul, and forever imprinted in her, was the blood curdling scream that she had emitted when he left.

When he disappeared, she could feel them. The claws drag at her heart, and the pain. They dug into her, and dragged her down to drown in her pained sorrow.

"I'm going."

The wind had become frozen again. It weighed down her miko uniform but she did not feel the cold bite at her. Along with her torn apart gleam of hope had gone the sun. Hidden and alone, blocked by barriers of hard ice that would no longer give in....

"Lady priestess..."

At her title, she looked at the man walking to see her. "What is it that you want?" She had never seen this man before.

"Priestess... nights ago there was a death. A demon of great power came and killed two men from my village."

"And... what do you wish for me to do about it?"

"There have been tales of the same demon haunting nearby villages as well. I come to warn you about him."

"Thank you. You poor man, do you wish to come with me to eat? You look starved..." Kagome commented as she looked him over.

The man nodded gratefully. "Thank you kind miko."

They went into Kaede's hut where Shippo lay sleeping and Kaede and Kagome sat side by side, the man across from them.

"The demon, he was crazed. Large fangs and red claws, not like a normal demon at all... He was hesitant in his attacks but none the less rampaged through our village. He tore through our homes and destroyed the whole place."

Kaede encouraged him to go on.

"His hair was the color of the moon, and his eyes red and bright as the sun, yet blue as the raged sea." Kagome grew stiff as she listened. "Someone in our village said they knew of a being like him... he was called, Inu-"

"Get out." Kagome said without warning. Her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"But... Priestess! I-"

"GET OUT!" Blue aura surrounded her as she sat still. Her hair rose slightly, lifted up by her anger. The man scrambled to his feet and ran out of the hut, his cup of tea had crashed to the floor and the remains were soaked by the dirt. Kagome stood up and cleaned it up slowly as Kaede watched her with patience. "I... am sorry Kaede, but I couldn't hear it."

"I know child."

Tales from many people reached the their village and Kagome, but the hanyou's name enraged her, so the village became numb to the stories. The wind carried tales to her, and every night she would go off and cry. Through black sky her invisible self, would let her tears fall silently.

When news came that he was nearing her once again, she spent hours outside of the hut. She trailed near the forest, and even passed the outskirts of the forest. Whether she was searching for him, or avoiding him, she could not determine. No one could.

Kagome looked as the sun set behind the northern mountains. Snow had melted in the February air, yet winter refused to leave the heated wind. Snow had melted a week ago, but things refused to bloom yet. With the sun being brought down by the skies, pinks, reds and oranges filled the sky again.

Wind played with her hair yet again. How everything would tease her. People and their tales of him. Wind with their calmness, pretending to understand her... Sun that deceived her with warmth, and night which played with her mind.

The sun was nearly gone and the blue in the sky began to spread.

He left her again, but this time he would not come back with honey eyes. No smirk, or boyish immaturity. Those flashing eyes.... Gold to red, confusion thickly laid on his face, and pain stitched into his movements.

Now he was a murderer. A blood thirsty demon with no regards to humans.

It was what he despised that he had become. It was what they used to fight, that he had succumbed to. Tales of the killer had only fed to her thoughts. Inuyasha was no longer controlled by his own will.

Where was he now?

Weeks without a trace of him, and she knew he was gone. Every night she could feel his humanity slip away until somehow she knew, that it was frozen over. It was not gone. The inner youkai had not devoured his heart yet. No, Inuyasha was not gone. He was never gone at all.

At the first glimpse of him leaving the miko felt in herself, that as he ran away, he would lose the fight. In that instant she knew that the hanyou within Inuyasha was blinded.

Her Inuyasha, was lost.


	16. Rain Down

Chapter 16

Rain Down

"INUYASHA!" It'd been an hour of yelling at him. Yelling for him, but she knew he couldn't hear her.

She remembered what the woman had told her. 'He is heading in this direction.'

The miko glared at the path before her as the wind blowed and her hair thrashed violently behind her.

.x~*~x.

"It's gonna rain soon..." Shippo said as his little nose wrinkled. He never enjoyed thunderstorms too much.

Sango and Miroku looked out the hut and saw the dark cloud hovering above them.

"I sure hope Kagome gets back soon..." Sango said worriedly.

"But... she's been staying out awfully late, and she usually gets back late too. Afterwards she blacks out..." Shippo's deep green eyes shone with the same worry that was evident in his voice. "Maybe I should go get her..."

"I don't know. Maybe we should all go and find her." Miroku said. And with that, the three exited and went along the pathway that Kagome came from every morning.

The three were silent on their way, but carried similar thoughts. This was the first time that they even tried to find her. For the past week they had left her alone with her early rising and constant late arrivals. No one questioned her location, nor her will.

For all they knew, she wasn't even here.

"You think we're heading the right way?" Shippo asked.

Sango sighed. "I hope so, but even if we are, there's no telling how far away she is. We're probably headed in the right direction though."

"Can you catch her scent Shippo?"

The kitsune looked at the monk, then shook his head. "This scent of rain, it's kinda interfering with everything."

.x~*~x.

Kagome stared out at the mountains. "INUYASHA! You idiot! Stay the hell away from here! I don't want you and I definitely do NOT need you back here!"

"There is a powerful miko not too far from this village." He had heard the man say.

"You think this miko can help our village?"

"Well, rumor has it that the village next to us has just been attacked. I see no harm in asking the miko to come here."

"Brother, are you sure you are doing this for the sake of our village? Or it is for yourself?"

The man stepped back and laughed nervously. "Why do you think I have such impure thoughts?!"

"Because you are a pervert to the highest level brother."

"Surely you jest!"

The girl crossed her arms and huffed. "There are also rumors that the miko is quite the beauty, tell me that is not your purpose to seek after her."

"It is not."

"Then you would not mind if I sent out another to bring her to us, brother?" The girls dark blue eyes looked at her brother amusedly. She loved her brother yes, but the fool was nothing but trouble to the village women, and any other pretty girl as a matter of fact.

"I- Well, I just thought that I should go and-"

Inuyasha had heard enough and barged in.

The brother and sister looked back at him and the girl screamed.

"Maybe we should just give up for now... Maybe she was at the village." Miroku said after half an hour of walking.

"If only Kirara wasn't helping Kaede." Shippo said.

"Well, I'm sure if anything happened, Kagome would handle it just fine." The monk reassured him, and they turned around.

"Kagome is a powerful priestess, there's no use in worrying, because it won't do any of us any good." Sango half smiled.

The red headed youkai nodded silently. "I guess..."

.x~*~x.

"Inuyasha! Inu- ya sha..." The last syllable slipped from her mouth quietly and she fell to her knees. Rain began to pour down and she lifted her head.

Yelling had done her no good. It released her anger, but what good did it do? Her throat was always soar and she hadn't been getting any rest.

"I better...get back." The sun had set a while ago and she could see how dark it was getting. Walking, it would take about an hour to get back to the village, she hoped it would clear up on the way.

At last she turned around and began walking home. She admitted, she felt bad the others were worried, but they left her alone, and that was all she asked.

Thunder clashed above her, mocking the miko and laughing proudly at its joke.

Kagome walked quietly with bitter thoughts against the weather, but they drifted off to Inuyasha. Maybe this was the reason why she could not hate. Her thoughts were always so scrambled.

She had to admit it was really cold though. She heaved a breath and saw it freeze before her. For some odd reason, it made her feel colder, or possibly it did get colder.

Thunder roared up above her. She hadn't been caught in rain like this for a while. Normally, she and Inuyasha and all the others would find shelter, but she didn't trust anywhere alone. A miko she might have been, but still.

"Wow, it must be pretty late." she whispered to herself. She could have sworn it was only an hour's walk.

The road before her began to spin and twirl like one of Shippo's tops.

She kept walking straight. She hadn't even hit the hill yet, and she hoped she would get there soon.

The rain washed the wet stains from his kimono and hands, though the scent was still dripping in the air.

The two corpses lay on the dirtied path, mere yards behind him as he walked from the village, leaving one hut in particular to shreds, as the rest of the people lay, not noticing him in their sleep.

Humans were so pathetic, so easily caught and frightened. He was sure the next morning the blood on the ground would have been washed clean away, while some of the people screamed in horror. How he hated those high pitched screams. They annoyed him so, when they screamed so loudly.

There was nothing to do but walk in the rain. He hated the rain too, but he didn't want to sleep yet. He'd find another village before going to sleep. Or at least a camp.

He enjoyed his rampages now. The red everywhere that took hold of his eyes and filled him with awkward amusement. It was all too amusing.

She stumbled towards the top of the hill. Kagome could barely see and the darkness was not a big help to her condition, neither was the rain.

If the hanyou were here, she mused, she probably wouldn't even be in this mess. If she was, she probably would of brought an umbrella for them. He always knew if it was about to rain.

Kagome gave up her thoughts of him and made her way up the hill. Out of nowhere lightening crashed before the girl and she fell back, tumbling back again. The muddy path stained her white and red clothes and loose rocks scratched at her numb hands. The miko, out of pure instinct, yelled out.

"INUYASHA!" The thunder roared, trying to quiet the suffering priestess before she crashed on the ground and blacked out.

He saw the light flash a few miles away. His eared perked in the hard hitting rain. That yell... and that name.

Without knowing the cause nor the reason, he followed it. Wherever it may take him it didn't matter all too much, He had all the time in the world, he thought to himself as he raced on.

As he neared the location, more lightening struck high in the skies and illuminated her face to him. Her dirtied, pale face laying on the wet ground.

Inuyasha took a step near the girl. She was familiar, he thought uncertainly as his eyes flashed gold for but a second. What was she doing lying on the ground? Damn wenches, this must have been one of the more stupid ones.

Now that he knew what happened, he showed no more regards to it being his business and was about to turn away. As Kagome's face was once again lit with light he paused to stare at her again. This time, more certain he had seen this face before, and his eyes lit golden.

He reached a hand to her face. She must have been freezing, or getting there. Her skin felt like ice. The youkai picked up her wet frame and continued to gaze at her, trying to remember her.

Overcome with sudden warmth in her sleep she felt her heart suddenly stop and Kagome woke up with a jolt.

Their eyes met in an instance, locking together in the frozen waste land.

He shielded her from the rain and held her torn form in his arms.

All traces of their stories, the evil rumors, were gone from her as she stared into the eyes of the one she had been missing. She felt her heart pound. Whether she was frightened or nervous she could not decipher.

"Inuyasha?" The amber in his eyes grew warmer and he stared at her as if he had never seen her.

Like he had never seen her? She looked at him, denying that he had ever forgotten her. He couldn't have.

"How did you find me?" Her shaky hand held tight to his kimono and her eyes caught to the stone tied to her wrist. The miko's eyes darted down to the youkai's wrist. Without thinking she grabbed it with her frozen fingers and felt his warmth, but her eyes were on the green stone.

She looked at the purple one and saw it's glow calling out for it's other half. Kagome looked at his neck, trying to find if he still wore her necklace. Surely enough she spotted the string and pulled it out.

All the while Inuyasha stared at the girl. He hadn't spoken a word since she spoke his name.

She pulled out her necklace and brought the charm close to his.

"Do you... remember this?" She fingered his half of the two necklaces. Her eyes looked up at him. "Do you... remember me?" She asked weakly. Her throat was still sore, and it took all she had to hold on to him.

He still had only a faint remembrance of who she was.

She let go of the pendant and buried her head in his kimono, her arms rested beside her.

"Do you remember me Inuyasha?" The rain hit him hard, but he ignored it as he listened to her voice.

An unclear image formed in his head. He saw Kikyo and shook his head. Not that miko...

"What's my name?" She asked softly.

It was still unknown completely to him. "K..."

"KAGOME!" They both looked up and saw the outlined figure. Kagome automatically knew who it was but Inuyasha, didn't. He took a look at Kagome and put her down on the ground quickly.

Without another word he bolted off, leaving her in the rain. Her eyes followed him, her breath caught in her throat. When he ran away, she saw it in his eyes. Those red, burning eyes.

"Kagome!" Shippo called out.

Kagome couldn't hear him though. Her eyes followed the disappearing figure as it faded into the dark, black night.

"Inuyasha?" She stood up clumsily, almost falling as she stood. Where was he going now? He... she... she hadn't seen him for two months... and now? No, she couldn't do it again. After being with him for those few moments, she learned she could not be without him. She would die.

"Kagome where are you going?" Sango asked worriedly.

The priestess still went without hearing the voices and it was evident that the three behind her were worried. Kagome's feet dragged on the floor slowly as she took a few steps forward.

"Kagome?" Shippo looked at her as she stared into space.

She didn't look back, but she ran, not even speaking a word. She was going to find him this time, she was going to find him, or die trying.

Sango watched as her friend, weak and soaked, ran in the rain."Kagome!" They ran to her, water continuing to fall on them.

Not hearing her friends, she kept running. Instead of Sango, Miroku and Shippo she only felt that fate was trying to catch up with her. Her whole life trying to follow her up with her decision. Kagome would outrun herself, outrun fate. She would find Inuyasha, and then he would carry her away from her dreaded life.

Miroku and Sango caught up with her and with held her, each grabbing one arm. Shippo squeezing one leg. Kagome struggled against them. "No!" She choked out. "Let me go!"

She created a barrier around herself and they instantly let go of the girl. Before she had the chance to run again Miroku swiftly dash towards her, silently apologizing. Without warning, his staff came in contact with her head and he and Sango caught her as she fell forward.

Kagome's eyes blinked in the darkness. She turned and saw her friends sitting asleep. She blacked out last night, but her thoughts were still very much alike to as they were that moment. If she had to, she would run away. Tomorrow night maybe...

In her eyes, she had seen no killer, not until the last moment. Even if he had become a murderer, she would go after him. She still had high hopes they would be together. It was what she had decided for herself, and what could stop her?

That morning she was gone again. At least if she ran off, they knew where to find her... The three ate in silence.

Meanwhile, Kagome walked amongst the forest. She turned around as she heard herself being called.

Half the village stared at her with desperate eyes.

Kagome looked at all of them. "What is it?"

"Priestess Kagome!" A little girl came running from the crowd, tears traced behind her face.

"I... Mika, what happened?" she asked, in slight shock.

"My... my brother!" she sobbed as she grabbed a fistful of Kagome's clothes and cried into them. "He- he... He's dead priestess Kagome!" She announced. "Someone killed him!"

Kagome looked up at the people, who turned their heads.

"That's not all..." Mika said.

"Some of the other villagers are dead too. Their bodies were all outside on the fields." She hugged Kagome. "Help me please Priestess Kagome!"

The girl felt her heart sinking.

"The fields... the grass was stained red. Blood everywhere, not even the rain could wash it all out."

"Who did it?" The people went silent again. Kagome stood up, carrying Mika in her arms, while she cried. "Who was it?" She asked again. No one spared her a glance. Kagome grew impatient. "I asked, who it was! Now, who did this?!"

They all looked at her now. A boy made way through the crowds. Hesitantly he showed her a silver strand of hair. She stared at it cautiously. It didn't have to mean it was him...

"Alright."

They all looked up at her surprised. "Do you... mean that you- will go after him?"

"I shall protect this village." The people shifted uneasily.

"Thank you... kind miko."

She blinked. "It's fine."

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I STOPPED WRITING THIS. I AM 20 YEARS OLD NOW VERSUS LIKE 15 WHEN I WROTE THIS, AND WANTED TO REVAMP IT BUT COULDN'T. I APOLOGIZE A MILLION TIMES and it's so bad because i was so much younger but omg here I'm sorryyyyy.**


	17. Pretty Birthday Girl

Chapter 17

Pretty Birthday Girl

He had followed her and her group back to the village. The night he saw her, the moment they stared at each other, it was all stuck in his head, and with but a fleeting feeling of recognition, he decided to find out who she was. What power did she have to capture his interest. He didn't know, and he would make sure to change that.

This, miko... Kagome, what could it possibly be about her that she could control him like this, have him follow her like some pathetic dog?

Kagome knew this time though, she knew from the first day she saw his silver strand of hair. It was no one but Inuyasha, and no one but Inuyasha was following her.

She decided she would not speak to him. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, none of them could sense him. If they could, they were being awfully discreet about it.

But, the miko dared not to speak of or to him. She didn't have to run away anymore, but if he were to leave, she knew she would leave off to find him.

Meanwhile, the village had been shaken. There hadn't been any deaths since the week before, but she was sure that it was enough to scare them.

As she passed by, the villagers bowed. Kagome could remember the first time they did, remembering her as Kikyo. They got to know her as anything but. That was three years ago though, three years ago, when she was fifteen.

The now, eighteen year old miko gave them a short bow of her head in return and went along walking. It was her birthday... she was eighteen. It was the day she met Inuyasha, and she was sure it was her birthday now after a long time of calculating the last date she knew to this day.

"Lady Kagome has been so silent these past months." said one of the village girls to her older brother.

"Of course she is. She has the former hanyou on her mind, and we all know it is him who had attacked the village."

The girl drew back. "I didn't... but, what does she have to be so solemn about? Is she worried she won't be able to protect us from him?"

The older brother looked down at his sister. "Lady Kagome... was in love with him, how would you feel if- I attacked the village, and it was up to you to destroy me. Would you do it?"

"Of course not brother!" The girl said.

"There is your answer Mizuko. Just like you would not harm me, Lady Kagome's heart would die, if she was ever to kill Inuyasha."

Mizuko looked at her brother and then to Kagome, walking away. She was speechless. She turned to look at her brother to ask him more questions, but he had disappeared to the fields to work. Feeling as if things were still too complicated, she ran after Kagome.

"Lady Kagome!" Mizuko called. She must have been too far to hear her. Before she could call out her name again, she heard a slight shifting and saw a dark blur pass her and draw near Kagome. Scared it was a demon, Mizuko yelled out for the priestess again. "Lady Kagome!"

This time she heard her, and came to a halt.

Mizuko huffed when she caught up to Kagome. Feeling as if the demon may have gone away, she decided not to mention it.

"Good afternoon Mizuko. What do you want?" Kagome asked politely.

"I," she had no idea what to say actually, but she still spoke, "wanted to ask you something."

Kagome stared at her. "Okay... what is it?"

"Well, I... was wondering, why you seem so distressed about something. Anything going on?" Mizuko usually knew how to word questions, and she was pretty good around people, but she didn't know Kagome all too well, so- how did she know how to approach her?

"I guess... I'm just worried about the villagers safety." she lied. Of course she was partially truthful... she was more anxious about Inuyasha. "Any reason?"

Feeling as if she had been lying, Mizuko shook her head. "I was only wondering." Maybe she could coax it out of her. "Lady Kagome, do you know who's been killing all of the village people?" she asked, trying to sound scared. She didn't want to sound nosy, but- if she were to act frightened, maybe she could get away with the question.

"Yes, I know him." She answered truthfully. "Not very well, but I know him."

The girl was surprised at how honest the miko was, but she guessed that most were. "Is he strong?" she asked as they stopped at a clearing. Kagome sat down on a stump and Mizuko sat next to her.

"He is... one of the strongest." To her, he would always be.

"Oh... I guess you're kinda of scared of him aren't you?" Now, she was starting to sound nosy, but Kagome didn't notice. It was a child's innocence.

"I guess you could put it that way." she said with her own tone of question in her voice. He did frighten her. How much she loved him, how much she cared, the lengths at which she would go for him... it was actually frightening.

"Is he afraid of you?" Her eyes danced with wonder.

Kagome had another thoughtful look. How could she say it? "He might be."

"That's good."

Kagome nodded. It was good... she supposed.

"What are you going to do if you find him?"

'We will run away...' she thought. "I'll do whatever I can to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."

Mizuko thought about what her brother had said to her. His words repeated countless times in her head and she mimicked them almost inaudibly. "Would you kill him?" she whispered, asking the whole word, but only Kagome could answer.

The miko stared at the girl in slight shock. Would she kill him? Would she... kill Inuyasha? Both girls were in a daze. "I would never..." Kagome said quietly. The words hit her hard, and she knew she would have to change them, for Mizuko.

"I would never... let him get away from me." Kagome quickly added.

Mizuko looked at her now, smiling. 'I bet she wouldn't.' Her shimmering eyes looked at Kagome with sudden sparkle. "I hope you don't Lady Kagome!"

Kagome somehow didn't think she was talking about the village being safe. "Mizuko..."

"You shouldn't let him get away! Don't ever give up!" Kagome didn't know if she was talking about letting him get away with murder, or get away from her. "Because... I'm counting on you!" Maybe the murder. "You really do want to catch him, don't you?" Maybe her.

"Yes." she said simply.

"I'd do the same thing... if I loved someone."

"Mizuko, what are you talking about?" Kagome laughed.

"You love Inuyasha right?" More then ever now, she could feel those words being permanently attached to her, like a typewriter's paper. Each word felt like it was stamped onto her. "If you love him, than you have to catch him, and don't ever let him get away... if you love him." Se repeated, and the words repeated in Kagome's head.

"Where did you...? Who told you-"

"My brother." Mizuko interrupted. "But he doesn't know for sure. I won't tell him though. If I do, he'll be jealous that you let me know and not him!"

Kagome smiled. Could she really trust the girl? Could she- really let her secret go out and touch her. How could she be sure that her secret would not be spread like a wildfire? Kagome would have to trust her... and she did.

"Don't tell anyone... but I do- I do love Inuyasha, but I'll never let the village get hurt. If I find him... I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone anymore, but- yes. I loved him, and I still do." she said. 'I hope he knows that still...'

The two shared a smile before Kagome got up, deciding she felt good to let herself speak out, if not to someone who could relate to her, then to innocence itself. She told a child how she felt. A child with little judgement and all the love in the world.

As they headed back to the village, Mizuko looked back and saw the same blur as before, darting across from tree to tree. Was someone stalking Lady Kagome?

"Don't worry about it." Kagome suddenly spoke. "I know who it is..." she came to a stop.

They were right outside the village, it couldn't have been more than a five minute walk over the hill and they would have already seen some huts. "Go run along to your brother. I'm sure he's probably worried sick about you."

Mizuko looked at her as if she were insane. "Him? Worry about me?"

"You'd be surprised." Kagome smiled.

"But-"

"Now go!" the girl ran off and Kagome smiled at her, but soon, it faded slightly and she turned to the trees. He was there.

"Inuyasha, I think you scared her." her eyes hid behind her bangs as she half smirked.

He stepped out of the shadows and Kagome looked at him. The sun hit him making him all the more glorious to her. Light stroked his hair and illuminated his eyes, intense still and the red faded. The most calming site she could see.

"You've been following me again." she half laughed.

Her voice was familiar to him. Warm and inviting. He remembered her on the day it rained, when her voice was frozen and fragile as she had been.

It was probably around noon and she hadn't told him yet, it was three years ago this day they had met. Three years ago today... her eighteenth birthday.

The new woman watched him and felt her stomach flip over with excitement. She tried to contain herself.

He watch her mouth curl into a small smile and for some reason felt both upset and calmed. She calmed him, but her mystery. He was sure he knew her, yet she refused to fully reveal herself to him. Who she was, completely forgotten and he had no idea he had ever known her.

"It brings back memories..." her voice brought him back to her.

The raven haired woman walked over to him and took his hand. He didn't pull away. "Come on, let's go." She led him and he refused to ask where. She mesmerized him with her certain mystery and with her sly smile.

Kagome decided it best if she didn't pass the village. They went around carefully, but she still knew where and how to get there. They stopped at Goshinboku.

"Right here." they stood hand in hand before it. Kagome looked at it with awe and turned to Inuyasha with the same amazement. She smiled magnificently, only a small one, but none the less breathtaking and it sent him back with curiosity.

Her hand fell from his and she walked over to the tree, touching the bark lightly and starring up at it. The eighteen year old smiled contently as memories flooded over her being. Each piece of memory slowly brightening the smile.

Inuyasha stared at her oddly. Usually he would enjoy running his claws through someone like her. Surely he wasn't afraid of her, even if she was a miko. She was alluring him.

As she turned around she met with his amber eyes. His arms on either side of her, trapping her within them. Kagome stared back at him with a look of quiet surprise, but she was still.

They met here and he could not tell. He could not remember meeting her, but she could picture it oh so well. His eyes were closed and he was at peace. The wind blew and she was but a wondering girl who had no idea what this world was like. She couldn't fight, she could barely fend for herself. If anything, Kagome knew she had grown inside and out.

The girl couldn't help but get lost in his eyes and the memories they held for her, she blushed at his closeness, but smiled. Her hands wandered to the top of his head and she tweaked his ears like she had three years ago.

She couldn't help but laugh lightly, but she watched him close his eyes and she stopped laughing quickly. Her fingers massaged his ears while she watched the peaceful Inuyasha. She was set back by him.

Her hands lowered to his shoulders, and then to his arms that surrounded her. Amber met her slowly as he opened his eyes to meet her again, now out of his trance of contentment. Her blush returned to her as she realized how close they had gotten. She could feel him breathing.

Letting the moment play before her, she forgot he didn't know her, forgot the killing, forgot everything around her. "Inuyasha." She leaned forward and surrendered herself to him, she knew more than ever how much she loved him.

How did she manage a day without him she asked herself now. How could she have ever been without him...?

After a while she could feel him relax under her touch and to her surprise, he kissed her back. Her breath felt lost from her and she was melting before him, becoming weaker under his power over her.

The two pulled apart and she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling safe for once. Her head lifted and her brown eyes once again found his. Kagome stood against him, still elevated by the root of the Sacred Tree. Her eyes gazed softly into his, with a warm smile she pressed her forehead to his.

Inuyasha let down his guard and watched her smile. He had no doubts he knew her, and no doubt she held him dear and held him high.

"I'm Kagome..." the girl said simply.

"Kagome." he repeated in his slightly rough voice.

She nodded against him. "We met three years ago, right here."

"We did?" He took a look at her and she did nothing. He felt answered though. "We did." he now stated.

"Using the Shikon no Tama, you became a full youkai, you promised me you'd be a hanyou again..." Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha will you still do it?" For her, on her birthday?

Once again he found no regret or doubt in him. "Yes."

She knew she was going to wake up soon and she kissed him once more.

"I think I know how to make it happen... and it can happen tonight. The night of the new moon. Meet me here..."

She did. After hearing tale after tale, and nearly killing herself trying, she was almost certain she knew how to make things work, and she would with him..."Are you sure?" Kagome asked with unseen nervousness.

In reply he kissed her and she felt her heart twist in a knot. Dying seemed like a small price at the moment and what she would have to give up, what pain she would have to go through, she was sure she could face. For him.

It had to be tonight though. The night of the new moon when Inuyasha's youkai blood was at it's weakest. This way, she could give up a part of her soul, and using some of Inuyasha's demonic power, she would give strength to the Shikon no Tama once more and call upon the soul of the powerful priestess, Midoriko.

It would only work... if both of them gave up part of themselves. If Inuyasha or her were to abandon the ritual, the other would be drained by the jewel... since it was also the night of the new moon...she feared Inuyasha would also die as a human would.

But, if all went as it should... they could live together finally. The girl felt fragile with her thoughts. If this worked... she begged he not hate her for changing him into a hanyou again. She pleaded with fate, that in the end, he would love her, she would love him and they could run away from whatever ties life had bound them to. What string that kept them apart, with their own love to each other... they'd pull away.

This was what she truly wished for. This was the girl's birthday wish.

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I STOPPED WRITING THIS. I AM 20 YEARS OLD NOW VERSUS LIKE 15 WHEN I WROTE THIS, AND WANTED TO REVAMP IT BUT COULDN'T. I APOLOGIZE A MILLION TIMES and it's so bad because i was so much younger but omg here I'm sorryyyyy.**


	18. Ultimate Lies

**Chapter 18**

**Ultimate Lies**

The fire cracked in the middle of the open forest. Her face glowed from the light of the flickering flames. Gold, red, and orange reflected in her softly nervous eyes. The miko held lightly to the tree with one hand. The other hand was balled in a fist, encompassing the dull Shikon no Tama.

Kagome had been standing there for hours. Maybe two, maybe three. She wasn't keeping count. All she knew was that the sun had set a while ago, and there was no sight of Inuyasha.

She couldn't feel him... was he coming?

There wasn't a sound besides the fire. Kagome could feel her stomach knotting with troubled excitement. Her heart pounded.

"I could barely feel your presence..." the miko said suddenly. Breaking the silence that came with the numb forest.

He didn't speak, but walked closer to her.

She watched him. His silver hair tinted by the flames. The marks on his cheeks shadowed but his fangs still glistened with silent blood thirst.

She stepped away from the tree until both she, and the inu youkai were facing one another. Kagome could feel inside how she still missed him as a hanyou. Her hand slowly opened to reveal the jewel, dull, in it's own dead emptiness.

"I'm scared." she admitted. Of course she was frightened. What if something went wrong? What if Inuyasha forgot her, or... what if she really wasn't enough for the jewel? What would really happen?

"Why?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I... never mind. It was stupid." She smiled at him. "Forget it."

Once again he went silent, but of course he knew she was lying, but he could not refuse her wish. If she wanted him to forget it, he would do so. He forgot.

"You know what to do right?" He nodded.

It might take a while, but she knew what she would get. She had tried to perform half the ceremony, but without Inuyasha, it was no use. If she performed to entire thing on her own, it would be suicide and she had full well explained that to him.

Concentrating on her miko energy, she was able to lift the jewel. It hovered between her two hands above her chest. Her brown eyes closed.

The hollow jewel began to give off a dull light as she focused more. After a few minutes, the jewel's glow began to increase softly.

Kagome's eyes opened her eyes suddenly. "Now." she declared.

He took a step closer to her like he knew he should. His hands surrounded hers.

They looked at each other with the determination that their love had provided. Each looking to the other for support, each giving support. Both strong gold and brown orbs spoke their silent words of faith and trust.

A wind picked up around them and only them. It surrounded them. Her miko uniform and his kimono flapped wildly against the wind, hair raised up in the strong gusts.

Kagome gritted her teeth. From here on out, she didn't know what was going to happen. A stray leaf slit against her cheek and cut her. She winced, but kept all her energy focused on the jewel.

The jewel out of it's own new found powers, lifted up and hovered above the pair. Their hands locked tightly together as they tried to fight the wind.

As the air blew violently around them the couple's eyes went dull like the once empty jewel. As their faces held new blank expressions the jewel gave off a bright light that eventually grew dark.

The new founded black light shone as the two slipped away from their consciousness...

`.~...Kagome...~.`

_She opened her eyes and found that Inuyasha still stood a few feet away. The jewel still contently absorbing her powers. _

_So it had been a vision? A vision of what was going to happen?_

_She nearly smiled as she took it as a gift. A vision... now she knew what was going to happen. Once again she concentrated on sending her energy to the Sacred Jewel._

_Her brown eyes were a lit with a new found excitement and worry was relieved of her. So all she had to do was wait until the right time and Inuyasha would come. _

_The jewel glowed like she was expecting. "Now." Kagome announced to Inuyasha. He took no action. _

_Slightly taken back, Kagome called out to him once again. "Inuyasha, it's time. You have to come here now..." she reminded him. _

_A soft laugh was heard from him. _

_"Inuyasha? Are you feeling alright?" the miko asked worriedly. _

_He lifted his face, showing off his smirk and red shot eyes._

_"Inuyasha." she gapped at the sight of his malice youkai form._

_"What is it wench? Surprised to see me?"_

_"I..." The jewel glowed brighter between her two hands._

_He grinned at her. "So you got it to work did you?"_

...

_**-Inuyasha-**_

_Inuyasha looked at her and took a step towards her. His golden eyes looked at her with trust and hers did the same. _

_With her faint smile, she called for him to come and he obeyed. _

_His hand surrounded hers and he began to concentrating on the Sacred jewel. She had told him that they were to stay like this, concentrating on sending their powers to the jewel. If he left her, she would die... and along with that, if she were to leave him... he would fall the same fate._

_This would not happen any other night, and they only had one chance. If they were to stop, the energy would slowly be drained from the jewel and they would never be able to recreate it again. _

_"Inuyasha..." Kagome called softly. _

_He looked at her as she let her arms fall. "Kagome?" _

_"Trust me..."_

_He continued watching as she backed away slowly, face hidden in shadows. _

_He still wondered what she was doing, but did not question her actions. The inu youkai completely trusted her... like she told him to. _

_"Hah..." Kagome's short laugh reached his ears. He snapped a quick glance at her face, tainted with an evil smile and glowering eyes._

_"You were always such a pathetic fool..." she spat. That voice he had adored, completely gone and replaced by a horribly dark sound. "A damned fool!" Kagome exclaimed her eyes shooting him a glare as she roared._

...

The jewel still hovered over them, still illuminating the two with it's black light.

Dust around them gathered and leaves collected in the whirlwind.

_**-Kagome-**_

_"Yes..." came her confused replied. "I'm pretty sure I can recreate this thing, but you have to help me or else I'll-"_

_"Die?" he said the word so sharply it ran through her, and she felt as if she had been cut by a blade._

_"I... yes..." she stuttered out. _

_He was laughing at her with is twinkling eyes. "I've been thinking about that... and I don't give a damn" He watched with sick pleasure as her face grew pale. "I had you search for the jewel shard and I finally got my wish... if you can create another jewel for me all by yourself, I can get two wishes."_

_Kagome looked completely hurt. "But you said that-"_

_"What? Haven't you heard of a lie stupid wench?"_

_"No... you weren't lying! You can't have been...! Three years and-"_

_"Yes!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Three damn years with you! I had to put up with you for that LONG!" he growled angrily, but soon his raged face melted back into his smirk. "But you're finally being put to good use. Getting the Shikon no Tama back, and you even stayed here so that I could get another wish. You really were a good wench, or maybe just so stupid you actually believed all those lies." He spat at her. _

_Kagome shook her head, but felt herself growing more and more weak by the second. She no longer had to concentrate on the jewel. It was absorbing her energy all on it's own._

_Inuyasha walked behind her. "You actually believed all the things I said? That I cared about you? That I LOVED you?" He was so close to her. "You're such a pathetic little girl." he mocked. _

_One trail of water stroke down her face. Ultimately feeling betrayed she spoke low. "No..."_

_Inuyasha daunted her again, stepping in front of her. "Yes..."_

_Kagome closed her eyes to what she believed to be lies from the inu youkai but she could not deny his presence and she could not find any explanation to his words other than... he was speaking the truth. _

_"Weak, stupid... nothing like Kikyo." Inuyasha spat once again. "You're not as smart, not as graceful, never be as strong or as pretty, it's like you're pathetic life means nothing compared to hers!" He paused. "Now... what should I wish for huh?" Inuyasha asked eying the jewel amusedly. _

_He thought for a moment. Red eyes then looking to the skies for answers. "I'll be the strongest demon of them all. How's that sound? I can start by killing everyone in that stupid village after you're dead. That jewel is going to be darker than this sky. It can absorb all those filthy humans' blood. Hah, those fools..."_

_"I- I won't let you do it..." Kagome said quietly. _

_Inuyasha circled around her once more and sank his claws into both her shoulders._

...

The winds picked up and they were lifted over the ground, their locked hands slipping apart slowly as the illusions took place in their heads.

As the dreams played out in their minds, real wounds appeared on Kagome's arms. She felt real pain in her real nightmare.

This was not the dream of a child, to wake up and find everything in place. It was the illusion to test them. Real pain, real hurt. Through the illusion of the black light, the two were being forced to believe that all these things were taking place.

Both were to believe they were betrayed.

Thus was the fate of anyone... who was ever involved with the power of the Jewel of Four Souls. Pain, hurt. The taijiya, the monk, Naraku, Kikyo... and even lovers to the highest point, put to the test.

Shikon no Tama, was the ultimate blessing and the ultimate curse...

_**-Inuyasha-**_

_"I don't LOVE you! You Filthy half-breed!" Kagome accused angrily. "Three years of trying to gain your trust has led me down to this moment."_

_Of course, he was confused beyond all belief. He pressed his ears against his head to try to block out her accusations and raged yelling. _

_"I hate you!" she mocked. _

_He could hear her. He damned his youkai ability to hear so well... every single accursed word. _

_"You weakling!" the miko's words stung at him. _

_"Kagome, why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked miserably. He felt his strength lessen as the Shikon no Tama fed on his powers. _

_"You don't get it do you?" Kagome asked. "I want you to die!" She said clearly. _

_The words shot through him, hurting him more than any blade or any source of power. Kagome was his weakness... he recognized this feeling._

_Betrayal and confusion, hurt and broken. When he and Kikyo were tricked into hating each other... but he couldn't hate Kagome. Never Kagome._

_When that thought struck him, he felt a part of him jolt. Fire was racing inside of him and as Kagome continued to shout out in anger, the demon clenched his hands tightly. He was losing control. _

_"Shit..." he murmured under his breath. The fangs grew to their longest length, all the while Kagome exclaiming how much she truly loathed his being. _

_"Half breed!"_

_The wind blew against him as he fought between his faith in Kagome and the power over his evil youkai self. _

_"I wish I never met you!"_

_His hair grew and marks extended on his cheeks, claws growing and sharpening slowly. _

_"I HATE YOU INUYASHA!"_

_His eyes grew wide._

_The heart within him fell and he let himself willingly go to his demonic side. Feeling torn and broken... the humanity within himself died and gave way. _

_Wide eyes closed slowly and were glazed over with red. Gold had vanished and the striking blue replaced it. Icy and red as blood tainted snow. _

_With a sudden crack of his new red eyes, Inuyasha jumped in front of her. She glared at him hard not backing down in the least._

_He flexed his claw taking his usual battle stance._

...

The jewel's dark light grew stronger.

Outrun fate? The girl's foolishness was being mocked.

She and the hanyou? With such strong love, how could it be destroyed so easily? How simple it was to manipulate the mind... how completely fragile were the lives of those in love...

Fate laughed at them. Life bittersweet and hard gave them to one another... so it could try to tear them apart.

The blood was running down Kagome's arms, and Inuyasha meanwhile had transformed.

Their hands' lock was loosening as they began to succumb to their illusions.

_**-Kagome-**_

_His hands quickly tore out of her skin, ripping it more as she pulled them out. Blood spattering to the ground. _

_Kagome clenched her teeth tightly together, trying her best not to cry like a child, she left the tears to fall quietly. _

_"Inuyasha... how could you do this to me?"_

_"Do what? I lied and you were stupid enough to believe me." he said simply._

_More tears ran down her cheeks. "I loved you..." she wreathed out. Her energy was drained almost completely from her. The girl kneeled on to the floor breathing shallow breaths. _

_"That makes one of us." The jewel let out a flash of white light and he smirked as he grabbed it. _

_"You used me..." Kagome accused from the ground. _

_"You should shut up and die." Inuyasha's harsh remark came. He grabbed her shoulders with fake gentleness. "Then I can go and kill the village without having to hear your stupid voice."_

_Her hand came to her face and she wiped her wet eyes. "I won't let you hurt anyone..." in the miko's hand a pink light began to form. She stood up slowly and he grabbed her forcefully as the miko tried to summon whatever strength Shikon no Tama had not drained yet_.

...

_**-Inuyasha-**_

_He looked at her fiercely and she continued her death glare. _

_"You don't scare me!" yelled the girl in front of him. _

_From inside he could see her, yelling at him. He heard every single word. For three year he had believed in her, he had been so foolish as to believe in love? No... he really did love her._

_'Damn it you can't hurt her!' His body jolted for her, arms raised and ready to attack. _

_"You won't touch me!"_

_'Don't!' He yelled inside his head. 'Don't you dare disobey me! Don't ever touch Kagome!' He stopped. His humanity finally winning the battle he was able to control his head. _

_"Kagome..." His hands gripped her shoulders tightly and he stared at her intently with his suffering eyes. "I... love you. You got that?"_

_He looked at her with hope. Somehow believing there was a chance. _

_She glared at him. "Get your filthy hands off me..." she spat in his face. _

_Once again the feeling of regret hit him hard, shattering him... and his youkai self took over his body once again. All human remains broken inside, still in love, but bleeding for his devotion. He held to her tightly still. _

_"I... hate you!" She shouted coldly, pink light emerged as she focused her remaining energy on her hands._

...

The jewel fell and their eyes cracked open.

The light in Kagome's hand still growing and Inuyasha's eyes still pure red. His hands gripping her shoulders as they both remembered.

"INUYASHA!" A huge amount of energy exploded from the girl from her palm and it threw him into a tree cracking it. The large tree fell.

Cuts and scratches went unnoticed as Inuyasha glared at her.

Kagome was crying. Tears of betrayal to her, tears of fury to him.

He charged at her, claws gleaming in the night. It was dark and his eyes could see clearly. Kagome could barely see a thing.

Both heard a rustling in the forest. Inuyasha turning swiftly and Kagome relieved to see light. Some of the village men stood in behind her and a few scared women.

"Lady Kagome." one called to her.

"Yes?" she looked at them in her tired state.

The villagers gazed upon the youkai and visibly shrunk. "There was another... attack."

"How long ago?"

Another spoke. "Before sunset."

"Do you have any idea what this demon looked like?"

"No Priestess... we only saw a fleeting shadow heading this way. That was all... we couldn't find you, so we tried to follow the youkai."

"That led us here."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Hand me a bow and arrows." she demanded clearly.

One of the village men scampered towards her, still fearful of the inu youkai a few yards away.

Once the miko had slung the bag of arrows behind her and took a careful hold on the bow, she continued to eye Inuyasha. "Now, leave me." Soon the light of their torches grew dim and once again she was unable to see.

Keeping her ears and eyes sharp, she pulled out one arrow and aimed for Inuyasha.

On her eighteenth birthday... he broke the girl inside her. Considered to be an adult now, Kagome felt completely stripped from her innocent childlike hope. He'd done this... and he didn't care.

'He never cared... it was all LIES!' Finding him she quickly let glowing arrow fly.

She heard it rip through his haori.

Kagome slipped out another arrow from the pouch and pulled it against the bow gracefully. He killed to villagers, and he was only planning to kill the rest after their fight, but there was no way she's let him get passed her. He was going to die. She found him, but as she let go of the arrow, her thoughts struck her.

'Die?'

She... was going to kill him? At this reminder she lost her focus and felt sharp pain as Inuyasha's claws made their way into her shoulder. They ripped her skin and torn out. Kagome staggered forward, feeling the warm blood soak her clothes.

"Damn you Inuyasha..." she whispered painfully.

All the while the Sacred Jewel still glowed, sucking in their powers more and more, but they payed no mind to it. All they could feel... was each other.

All they saw was each other.

All they felt and knew... were lies.


	19. Haunted Part I: Last Breath

**Chapter 19**

**Haunted Part 1: Last Breath**

Her head was pounding. 'Why do I feel so weak?' Her eyes scanned for him.

At the energy of the battle, dark clouds began to hover above the two. Thunder rolled in the clouds in the sky.

"Come out." she whispered. She felt his presence and took another shot at him. It went that way for a while until he attacked her again. Blind shot and dodge.

Her breathing was shallow as she panted for air. Eyes half blurred by tears and vision weakening along with her body. Shikon no Tama was not through with her...

RAM he slammed himself into her, pinning her with his clawed hands to a tree. As more thunder clashed in the dark sky, rain pricked at the ground and then fell full force to the earth.

Her bow and arrows lay on the floor useless.

Glaring at him through tears Kagome refused to fall to him. She refused to cry for him ever again!

"Go ahead Inuyasha!" Kagome spat indignantly. "Kill me! What are you waiting for?!" She cried. She had lost him, she never had had him. What was the point in living for him any longer?

His grip loosened and she lost sight of his red eyes as he closed them. His hands were still holding her hands above her, but she could move them slightly now.

"If you're not going to do anything then-"

He ran.

Kagome felt confused for a minute, but immediately got back to earth and chased after him, grabbing her bow and arrows, along with the Sacred Jewel.

"INUYASHA!" she called out angrily. He was running from her. Why?

Through the flashes of lightening she could see him every now and then, a flash of a fleeting figure.

Damn the rain, and the stupid darkness. If only the moon really were up... she would be able to see him! What puzzled her more than why he was running, was why he hadn't attacked her, why it hadn't ended with the youkai killing her on the spot.

It was another one of his tricks?

Kagome felt her own conflict, but her thoughts were interrupted when she saw him again. This time, determined not to lose sight of him, she bolted towards him and it hit her.

He still needed her- to serve as fuel for that damned jewel. Now as anger swelled inside her chest she felt a strong rage clash through her body.

"INUYASHA!" The miko yelled as she tackled him to the ground.

He fell back and she landed on top of him, like when he had refused her treatment three year ago. Of course, she wanted everything but him to get better right now.

"What are you doing?" the miko asked, hair and clothes soaked. "You idiot we're in the middle of a fight and you run away!" She felt like slapping him, but that'd just be stupid... wouldn't it? "IDIOT!" Her hand hit his cheek and he turned his face away.

Lightening struck behind them and she saw his face...

His hanyou face, distorted in pain and conflict, and definitely not from her slap.

More light hit his face and she saw clearly that there were no jagged purple marks on his face. His fangs visibly smaller, but she still couldn't see his eyes... although, hers were wide in shock.

"Get... off." he said forcefully. His voice hoarse still as he spoke.

"Why?" Kagome questioned angrily, narrowing her brown orbs. "So you can attack me again?"

"No... stupid... It's cold and wet down here." Inuyasha's normal voice rang through her ears.

Long ago she would have no doubts it was really him, but learning after three years that fate was not so kind, she was suspicious. Wounds freshly cut could not be healed so quickly.

She got up, but pointed an arrow at him carefully. "You try anything... and I'll-"

"Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked harshly as he stood, clothes heavy from being drenched in water and mud from the ground.

"Why am I-? Don't play innocent with me!" Kagome yelled, pulling back her arrow more.

His hand came close to her, but she only pulled the arrow back more in response. Inuyasha looked at her blankly with gold eyes... gold eyes she missed so dearly, but their hollow stare only left her feeling more emptied as well.

'She really does hate me...' But she didn't, and he didn't. Neither hated the other, but felt betrayed, and both deceived by the darkness of the Shikon no Tama.

"Kagome..."

"What?" The girl asked coldly. The light of her arrow growing unusually slowly, but that was to be expected... she was so weak, The Sacred Jewel was still pulling in their energy. It made her dizzy.

Quickly he hit her arm, knocking the bow and sacred arrow out of her two hands. In weak state and blind anger she was forced back into a tree and her shoulders were pinned down by his wet hands.

Kagome growled. "I don't need my arrows to-" He pressed his cold lips against hers, and she fell back. He was kissing her...

The miko pushed him off in confusion. "Are you INSANE?!" the tears built up in her eyes as she said those words. There was pain in her head, she knew she hadn't wanted to pull away.

"YES! DAMN IT! I AM." After everything she had told him, after she proclaimed her undying hate for him, he must have been insane to love her still. He was insanely in love with her, like he had loved Kikyo, being content in death because of his love for her... but at the same time, this was different, because it was Kagome.

He was in LOVE with Kagome, and he would not be sane as long as she was controlling him without effort, no matter when or where. As long as there was Kagome in his life, or dreams, he knew he'd stay crazy.

'Why does he do this to me?' she stared at him hopelessly. "What are you talking about?"

He let out a cold breath and turned his eyes away from her, still keeping her in his hands though. "Nothing." the hanyou said. At least he was a hanyou again, he could control his demonic side as a hanyou.

She had a good look at him and spoke. "You're a half demon... is this some sort of trick? I don't care what form you're in, kill me if that's what you truly wish!" The brown eyes girl barked.

Her words ached at him. She still hated him, but he refused to harbor such dark feelings for her. Betrayed, even by her, his Kagome... he could not bring himself to hate her in the least.

"You think I would deceive you like that?" he asked seriously. His gold eye burning into hers.

"Yes." she spat.

Of course, after what he had told her, lying to her for three years? How could she believe a word he was saying?! Maybe he was trying to get her weak...

"You want me to believe you, but it doesn't matter. I'm already weak! The Sacred jewel still feeds on whatever energy left within me." she thought it over. 'So he won't kill me...! ...Yet, at the very least, he won't kill me yet...'

She still had a chance! To destroy him, make sure that the village... the world was safe of whatever evils that still lie in him, the one who had tricked her! She could kill Inuyasha still.

"Let me go." the miko said quietly. If he didn't, she would purify him.

He did as she said, unable to bear the tangled sad and blankness in her voice.

Kagome picked up her bow and arrows. Her hand slid and gripped unto the wet wood of the bow, and loosely held the light arrow in her other hand.

If... she were to- conjure all her strength in that second, for one final arrow, she believed she could destroy him. Weak as the hanyou he so claimed he was, she would be able to hit him, and her aim would be at his heart.

If he had one at all.

Inuyasha watched her draw her weapons and cold grew over him. The numb of the rain around him became silent. He would not fight her, he refused to fight her.

Pointing the non-sacred arrow at him, all she could see were those fierce amber eyes of his, though no longer so strong like she had always known them to be. His eyes became like glass, and she saw those eyes shatter before her. Kagome now stared at the broken hanyou, her fire put out and drenched in the skies tears... or maybe her tears. Either way, Kagome could see Inuyasha... seemingly die without her arrow.

He wasn't moving. She could do it. Her arrow shone in it's only deathly gleam. 'I can kill him...'

If only she could bring herself to do such a thing as that... Kagome let out a short breath and she dropped both of the objects to the wet ground once more.

She would die here, at the hands of the one she thought would always protect her. Her half demon Inuyasha... her savior, would be the end of her.

The jewel flashed white as it lay, yards from them. Now, without any battle aura to feed off of, it would need more energy. More from the miko, and the hanyou.

"So this is where my life comes to an end?" Kagome half stated. She looked up at the dark, raining sky. It shed tears as she did.

Inuyasha looked at her, the broken emptiness in him now lit with spark of confusion.

Closing her eyes she smiled and blinked more tears down her pale cheeks. "I die here... because of you Inuyasha."

He froze and the Shikon Jewel fed more on their strength.

Her soft eyes met his. "Because I love you... I meet death."

"What?"

"Even if you hate me... I cannot deny that I love you still, and I can rest here, knowing that without doubt, I die for love of you." Kagome said with tears unceasingly cascading from her eyes.

"No! I don't hate you! You told me you hated me!" Inuyasha claimed.

Kagome looked at him weakly. "No..." she was sure. "Even if my words were glazed with anger towards you... I could never have told you-" she gasped, eyes widening. She felt air escape her and Inuyasha rushed to her side. At his touch she felt slight warmth. "Never... I didn't say that..."

Inuyasha brought her back under the shelter of the tree. "Yes you did! You told me and-"

"No you told me... you attacked me." Kagome looked at her shoulders, and remembered the pain of his claws. He sat her down and she leaned on his shoulders unwillingly.

"You left me to die at the powers of the Shikon Jewel!" Inuyasha declared.

"Then why is it... that I still grow weaker and weaker Inuyasha? I could not have abandoned you if I suffer as well..." Kagome explained. "Wasn't it you who left me?"

He looked at her desperately, confused and worried. "I didn't leave you! I wouldn't leave you!"

"Then... something must have gone wrong." she looked over at the jewel's light. 'Of course...' The miko closed her eyes and smiled at the pathetic irony of it all. "We were tricked then..."

"By who?"

Her brown eyes opened once again and her smile melted from her face. "By Shikon no Tama..."

"How?"

She looked at him. "I don't know Inuyasha... but either way it's still draining you of your demon strength and me of my life."

Inuyasha brought her to look him in the eye. "Then you don't hate me?"

She shook her head. "Never..." Crying more now, she dared to ask. "And you-"

"I love you..." Inuyasha said quietly.

She put on another smile. "Then, I can die knowing-"

"You're not going to die, and that's all you have to i _know /i_ got it?" Inuyasha interrupted, shaking his head. He denied her words of death, she would not die.

"But Inuyasha I can't..." he became blurry to her, and black began to fill her vision. "It's too late now, but- it's okay." she whispered. "I'll die happy Inuyasha... because you love me... right?" At least if it was not true, she would die thinking so... no matter how he felt inside, if she somehow imagined those words... Kagome believed it. She believed he loved her.

Closing her eyes the miko kissed him softly. Crying to herself.

Desperately he held on to her, shaking with inside tears that he refused to let fall, he would not cry, because Kagome was staying with him! 'You're not going to die on me!' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome pulled away, warmth still surrounding her. The miko gazed at him, she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. How she could not even tell him... that she did love him as well.

"Remember me, won't you?"

"Kagome... no! I'm not going to let you!" He pulled her closer to him. "You're not going to leave me!"

"I won't leave you..." she smiled and pulled back to look at him once more. If anything, Kagome wished to die with him as her last memory. "Don't worry."

"Please don't give up! You're going to make it, and then- then we can go away! No more fighting! I'll keep you safe Kagome." They could run away... if only he could take her away, lead her to a place where they could be together.

"I know you will..."

"Kagome don't-" Die. Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to say it. "Don't give up..."

"Goodbye... Inuyasha..." Her last breath left her. Her last tears slid down her face and her eyes closed quietly as she fell forward.

Life was lifted from her and the Sacred Jewel flashed a pure white, lighting up the forest for miles as Inuyasha let his tears free. His hair became dark as the sky, and he was left a human. Human or not, he let his tears fall onto her face. She deserved his tears...

His hand dug into her wet, dangling hair, the other, holding her close to him. His voice was quiet as the rain and water falling from his face.

"Kagome..."


	20. Never Let You Go

**Chapter 20**

**Haunted Part 2: Never Let You Go**

"Why damn it? WHY?!" His human blood began to bleed out of his fists.

"I am sorry Inuyasha, it is just not possible." Keade tried to said.

"Damn it!" His dark violet brown eyes stared intently at the ground as if trying to find another way.

"She can't be brought to life because she will be born in the future."

"So in the future, all this will just happen and she'll just die all over again?!"

Keade cast her eyes to the fire, not answering.

"There has to be a way around this! I can't let it happen again and I- I have to get her back!" he exclaimed desperately to her, to everyone, to himself. If no one believed, he at least had to have faith. Her life still resting in his hands, as he always believed it had.

Never would he give up on her.

It had only been a week since Kagome's... death. He could only hate himself for letting her life slip through his fingers, and worse.

It was all his fault.

And not a single person could deny it either. If he hadn't wished to become and full demon, she would still be by him. But- all he wanted was to be stronger, to possess the power to protect her...! How could this have happened?

If only he... he just- !

He hated himself.

Hate- to want something to be put to death.

He rather be dead. This wasn't the first time he thought about it though. Right after he had brought back Kagome's body to the village, he told himself he would follow her, but a nagging feeling told him not to, and he knew that Kagome didn't want that either.

If he knew he made her suffer still, he would die inside. He was now, every moment passing by him all he could do was blame himself for her death. All there was, was guilt and frustration.

The others seemed to take it so well, it almost angered him to see them. But he knew... all along that he missed her the most.

Shippo hadn't cried, over three years he finally told himself that a youkai did no such thing. Even if his mother died.

Sango had cried, because Miroku, and Shippo hadn't, and she didn't see him cry either. Even though at first, she was barely attached to Kagome, they had only been friends, she learned to love Kagome and understand her well.

Miroku of course, did not cry. Simply blessed her grave and smiled for the taijiya.

Every time he showed off his comforting grin, Inuyasha only despised it more and more. How could he smile? Would you be able to smile if the warmth was gone and light no longer existed? What if the world was just empty? In the world that revealed itself to Inuyasha, the smile belonging to the monk was unheard of.

He peered around the fire lit room that was cold, and looked at the people in the empty space. Sango with Miroku, and Kirara at the demon slayer's feet. Keade lying down and Shippo sleeping close to Sango.

He looked to the ground next to him.

Kagome's spot.

And for a second he could see her, sleeping soundly with a smile on her face.

He shook his head and she was gone. His violet eyes stared into the nothingness that had so long ago consumed him. That's what life had become without Kagome. Everything gone.

Every memory had been replaced by one haunting moment and he tried desperately to stop from seeing her dirtied and blood stained form. Even as a human all scents taunted him, each laughing at his depression. This world without his miko, it made him insane.

'Kagome... I-'

His eyes ventured off to the empty spot beside him once again. 'I'll follow you.' he suddenly decided.

...

She didn't know that he would still be so depressed. Every hour all he could think about was the moment she died. It kept her bound to him.

"Inuyasha..." and she could not reach him either. Not if he was still haunted by her death.

"Please stop..." she begged him.

With every horrible replay in his head she could only suffer the wounds again and again. It hurt her more to see him so taunted and so completely broken...

'Not again...' she whimpered as the pain re-flooded her being. Her gasps for air brought the moment back to life and she was once again dragged into his thoughts.

Because she was bound to him, she relived in his memories. Unfortunately, the only memories he had thought about were her dying, her dying, and her dying, and each time she could only relive the moment.

_"So this is where my life comes to an end?" _

_He looked down at her. _

_"I die here... because of you Inuyasha."_

She cried out, "INUYASHA STOP!" Tears building and falling over and over, and none of them could reach him.

In his mind she could see him, dark and isolated, completely frozen in time. Kagome grabbed him and felt electric shock run through her hands.

His violet eyes glazed over as her cries went unnoticed.

"I'M FINE! PLEASE STOP WORRYING!"

"I'll follow you..." Those words...

"I TOLD YOU NO!" Kagome begged. "NO YOU CAN'T! DON'T SAY THAT!" she chose to hold tight unto him. "I'm BEGGING YOU!" He had to stay alive.

Why wouldn't he listen to her? She couldn't reach him. Not if he could only remember her like this.

She had watched over him the past week. Yes, she died feeling content but a part of her kept her to this world. A part of regret and for that the miko still strived to stay with him... to watch over him. Her hanyou wouldn't move on and that was the reason she couldn't let herself either.

If he could accept her death then she would be able to talk to him! She could tell him how to bring her back. If he would only let go.

Her shoulders were bleeding again as time replayed in his dreams and it was pure agony to feel his hurt through her chest. It flooded all of her and left her feeling a hallowed pain within.

"Don't... follow me..."

Kagome cried as she was once again pushed out of his mind. She could see his sleeping form sitting against the wall of Keade's hut. She couldn't touch him...

She was still crying. 'If I can't reach him... he'll end up killing himself! No... he can't!' more sobs. Why did fate leave her here? But, even if he killed himself, her hanyou would be cursed to stay bound to his thoughts forever. It was all up to him to find some peace.

Her head fell on his and her hands touched his face.

'I need you to listen to me... or else-! or else I won't be able to help you anymore! If I can't help you, then soon I won't even be able to come back...'

...

He promised her his life today. Even though he had swore to Kikyo that his life would be hers, there was not a doubt in him that he had to be with Kagome.

She watched him and knew she could not speak to him. If he chose to kill himself, she still wouldn't be able to reach him in death. Like Kikyo, he would be frozen in time because he couldn't get past the moment she died. That was why she had to talk to him, she HAD to before it was too late!

It was sunset that was the destined time. For both of them.

That was when it would all end. Inuyasha promised that before night fell upon them, he would be with her, but sunset was also her time.

A week was the limit of her strength. When the sun set the dead girl would probably no longer be able to speak to any living creature, her soul would be raised up from this earth.

It was a rule amongst many.

When Kikyo was brought back to life, she survived and lived on the souls of the dead. She alone did not have to strength to keep herself to the earth. Neither did Kagome. She could only hold up for one week, and her week's span would end when the sun set.

"If I can't reach him before then..." She looked down at him and then to the sun. Within a few minutes... it would disappear along with both his and her souls. "If not then... Inuyasha is going to kill himself..." and they would not even be reunited in death.

Everyone thought that after death you would be embraced and held dearly, as true as that was, it was impossible if the soul was unable to move forth. Kagome doubted that Inuyasha would be able to move on...

The thought pained her. 'For even a minute... I beg you to forget about my death.' Her tears fell from her face, and disappeared.

He looked at the Sacred Tree blankly.

"Soon... I can die here." He took out the rusty, Tetsusaiga.

Kagome's heart raced as she stared at the sinking star and then to Inuyasha once again. As soon as that sun was gone, he would be as well.

'No...' she whispered. She rushed to him. 'I can't let you die Inuyasha!' Kagome cried. "You have to let me in!" the miko pleaded. "I changed my mind! I'm not going to just sit here and watch you throw your life away! Not when I can come back to you!"

"This is where we met." he recalled. He was talking to her... or maybe himself. "You and me Kagome."

Now she KNEW he WAS talking to her.

Kagome's water drenched eyes grew wide. 'That's it!' She threw herself into his thoughts.

He was letting her in...

There he was again, empty in his thoughts. She grabbed unto his haori and felt a painful shock run through her being. This piece of heart he was allowing to be reached, it wasn't enough... but she couldn't give up.

"Inuyasha, don't let go of this memory! Remember it, PLEASE!" She clung to him and felt more pain jolt inside of her. She closed her eyes and saw the Sacred Tree. "You have to concentrate on this!" she ordered.

Soon the pain began to fade away and she was able to hold on to him.

"You've become so cold..." she was tired from trying to stay with him. 'I don't have a lot of strength...' Kagome closed her eyes.

"Inuyasha..." she ran to him. "Inuyasha!"

There he was. Silver hair caught her eye and she forced herself to keep focused on him, even though her body still felt soaring pain from trying so desperately to dig into his heart.

He turned around and caught her with golden eyes. "Kagome?

"Inuyasha, you have to listen to me!" she panted and tripped.

Before she could even hit the ground, he caught her once again. A sudden feeling of warmth made it's way on her face. Of course he caught her, she rested her tired body against his. She missed him.

"Kagome is that you?"

She nodded with a pained smiled.

"Kagome! You're here!" He grabbed her and held onto her tightly.

Her bright smile disappeared and was replaced with a stern seriousness. "No!" she pushed herself back. "Listen to me!" Kagome demanded. "You can't kill yourself... understand?" with every word that came out of her mouth, she felt herself slip away and she was dizzy.

"What?"

"LISTEN." Her hands dug into his haori and she tried to her best to stare at him straight in the eye. "You can't kill yourself! If you do... it won't matter, we won't be able to see each other! Inuyasha, you have to go back!"

"Go back where?"

"To before you made the wish! That's the only way we can..." She winced. "You just, HAVE to do it, okay? Make that wish on the Shikon no Tama, before the sun sets."

"But I don't have it!"

"You have to get it then, we're running out of time..."

"But-"

Kagome's hands let go of his shirt and she faded away from him. "Go back!"

He was forced to snap out of his thoughts. 'Before the sun set?' he looked at the red sun, it was disappearing behind the mountains fast. Without another second of thinking, he ran off to Keade's hut.

Time was against him just as everything had always been. He cursed that his human legs couldn't take him further.

'Damn it! Why are humans so SLOW?!' he asked himself. 'I don't care...I'm not letting Kagome down.' he promised. 'I won't...' The human Inuyasha pushed himself forward.

He ran in, sweating and hear beating so fast it felt as if it'd burst from his chest. "WHERE IS IT?!"

Only a few seconds.

"What?" Keade asked.

"THE SHIKON JEWEL DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!"

The elderly priestess lifted a steady arm that held the jewel.

Inuyasha lunged himself towards it and grasped it in his hands. His carelessness made him crash forcefully into the wall of the hut and he broke through, falling on the dirt, clutching the Shikon jewel for Kagome's dear life.

His eyes opened and the sun was not visible from the mountains, only a red glow from behind them that was fast fading.

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly and pressed his fists to his chest. His nails dug deep into his skin and pierced it so he bled.

"I want to go back, to before I made that other damn wish! I want Kagome back, and- I..." He yelled at the jewel. "AND I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS ANYMORE! AS LONG AS SHE'S ALIVE AGAIN I'D DO ANYTHING! and... that... THAT'S BECAUSE- THAT'S BECAUSE I LOVE KAGOME!"

There was a bright light that burned his hand. He let go of the jewel, feeling agonized.

'Kagome...' he forgot his pain instantly and slowly opened his violet eyes. Nothing was changed.

His eyes began to sting when he saw that there was no sun. Orange sky began to rot into gray "I couldn't do it..." he stared at the ground, hating himself.

"Oh God, I- Kagome's gone and I, I'll never be able to see her again." he choked on his words.

"FUCK!" His bleeding hand pounded against the dirt ground. Hot, burning tears gathered in his eyes and fought to be released. The heat in his gathered in his head and he shook.

"But I love her..." no more words could form in his head, and he could not get sound to slip through his lips. Knowing he would suffer alive or dead without her, he let his eyes close, tears fell.

...

"Inu.. yasha?" someone asked hoarsely.

He felt too weak to respond. He couldn't make out the voice either. It didn't matter. He could ignore them and they could leave him there until he DID die.

"Inuyasha..." the voice was broken like he felt, but it was so muffled and drowned out by the sounds of his head pounding.

"Get up... please..." the voice cracked. He was forced up by two hands that gently handled him. His head was put down. Then something hot hit his cheek. He could feel it fall and hit the ground.

Then there were more somethings, falling on his face and then sliding to the earth. "If you can hear me say something, or do something please!"

'Leave me alone...' the hanyou thought miserably. How desperately now did he just want to get up... get up and tell off whoever was trying to wake him. He let out a soft, warning growl.

"You can hear me! Thank the heavens!"

A weight landed on his neck followed by more drops of heat.

He breathed in and there was familiarity in the scent. Something that smelled sweet, but it was masked in dirt and the scents of different youkai's blood and salt.

Those things hitting him... that had been falling on his face... they were tears. Someone was crying, and whoever they were, they were crying for him.

"You pushed yourself too hard stupid!" her breath was hot against his bare skin. "After all that you still protected me..."

'Stupid?' he felt himself grow angry. The person had just insulted him.

"You dummy, idiot... baka!" she whispered.

'I am not...'

There was sobbing. "Inuyasha... baka..." That was Kagome's voice.

Forgetting pain, he spoke. "Stop... crying."

Her head lifted and he could feel her shadow hovering over his face. He was on her lap.

"Huh?"

"You... stop crying..."

"You woke up!"

"and I am not... stupid." He opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was spinning. How long was had he been asleep? "Where am I?" Last he knew there was a hole in Keade's hut and he fell unconscious because... Kagome would be gone forever...

"I'm not sure where we are, but..." her hand stroked his forehead. "You did it... we won."

'Won?'

"Naraku is gone... and I don't know about everyone else, but I'm pretty sure that we're all okay..."

Against Naraku, but that was months ago... Inuyasha shot up. "IT WORKED!" Kagome stared at him uncertainly.

"Yes, The Backlash Wave, and my arrow... it worked."

"No! Not that, the Shikon Jewel!"

Kagome opened her palms before his eyes. "It's complete... and you- probably want it..."

He snatched it from her hands feeling that she shouldn't hold such an evil thing.

She shrank confused. Maybe he wanted to make his wish now. "Inuyasha are you-" Before any of them knew it, Kagome was scooped up and in Kouga's arms.

"Kagome, you're alright!" the wolf prince exclaimed.

"Um... yes." She could hear growling and tried her best to pull away.

The hanyou spoke low. "Get your damn filthy hands offa her..." Inuyasha stood up. That stupid wolf was touching her... he thought he made it VERY clear that he didn't want anyone to touch her! "BASTARD GET AWAY FROM HER!" he barked.

"Shut up Dog Breath! Now that this battle with Naraku is over, I'm taking Kagome back with me!" Kouga retorted back. His blue eyes softened towards Kagome. "Come on Kagome, let's go."

"Kouga I really can't I-"

"Don't worry about that stupid Inuyasha! He'll be just fine."

"No! Kouga it's-"

Inuyasha stood glaring at Kouga. "Let. her. go." Kagome and Kouga looked at him, neither moving. The hanyou clenched his teeth and reached for the Tetsusaiga.

Kouga frowned and pulled Kagome behind him. "Listen to me Inuyasha," he demanded. "Kagome's MINE."

Before he could do so much as gasp the tip of Inuyasha's sword was within a centimeter of his throat. He was frozen while Inuyasha was burning.

"Say that again..." he dared. Kouga glared at him and Kagome bit her lip. "If you ever and I mean EVER touch her again, I'll kill you."

The miko ran to his side and looked at him with begging eyes. 'Stop.' he heard her thoughts and read those brown eyes. He remembered them so well but even his memory couldn't capture how beautiful they were. Tetsusaiga dropped to the ground and Kagome felt herself being pressed to him.

"Inuyasha is something wrong with you? Are you...?" she hugged him and lifted her head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm..." he loved her scent. "great..." he said, inhaling deeply.

"Hey, Dog Breath!" Kouga called out. "You're acting funny... take a few too many blows to the head?"

"Maybe..." he whispered. "Kagome, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry that I almost... let you go." he said shamefully. "But I'll never let that happen again, I promise. This time, I won't become a full demon with the Shikon no Tama. I'll stay a hanyou."

"When was the first time you made the wish?" Kagome asked confused.

He blinked. "You mean... you don't remember?"

She frowned. "Remember what?"

"Me! I became a youkai and I almost killed you! And then you died and I had to make a wish on the NEW Shikon no Tama to take me back-"

Back in time. She didn't remember, because it hadn't happened yet, and he wouldn't let it. He wouldn't make that mistake.

"I think he had a nightmare." Kouga said with a smirk. "The poor pathetic puppy."

There was no use in convincing her. To Kagome, the Shikon no Tama was just completed, he had never become a full youkai and... she didn't know how he felt.

"I think Kouga might be right... you must of been dreaming." Kagome commented. "It's alright, we'll just get you back to the village and-"

Her words became blurred in his mind. A dream? It couldn't of been a dream. He made a wish and- what if it was a dream... then it must have all been in his head. He only told Kagome how he felt... in his dreams.

Did that mean... Kagome only loved him in his dreams?

"Alright Inuyasha?" she asked softly. He shook his head, disregarding the world around him, he took her hands.

Courage abandoned him and his insanity took over to replace it. Kagome could slip away from him... for all he knew THIS was the dream. Dream or not, what he felt was definite.

"I love you." he declared without warning.

"Wha- What?" both Kagome and Kouga uttered out.

"Inuyasha I'm starting to worry. We better get you checked soon." Kagome said, he was starting to see things... she wasn't Kikyo.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo had taken off to get their wounds treated, but the miko refused to leave without the hanyou, she just hoped she could handle him... especially like this.

"No!" he exclaimed. "No, I'm fine. You're okay right?"

A blushed crawled unto her face as she felt his eyes shine concern her way. "I'm okay... you blocked the attack so I'm alright... but I think you might be a bit... shaken..." she guessed.

"I'm not! I'm fine!"

Kagome turned to the wolf youkai. "Kouga, I'm sorry. I have to take Inuyasha back to the village right away."

He looked at Inuyasha half astonished and half confused. "Uh... yeah, sure." the words came out of his mouth half distracted. 'That mutt is acting strange anyways...' He felt his confusion build and decided he better leave as well. "I'll... catch you later Kagome." With that said he took off, not as quick as she was used to, but still very fast.

"Come on Inuyasha... I think the nearest village is only three hours away if we walk." she said. "We can stayed there tonight and leave tomorrow if your feeling up to it." Knowing him, he'd probably be the one waking up first.

Kagome took a starting step but before she could get anywhere he caught her arm. She froze to the spot.

"Wait..." she really didn't remember, and she wouldn't.

Biting her lip, she turned around with a fake smile. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"You love me too right?"

She was silence, breath caught in her throat.

"Inuyasha..." she sighed. "Look at me... I'm Kagome."

"I know you are..."

Water built in her eyes. "Don't say things such ridiculous things, Inuyasha." she said, turning around trying to block the tears from falling, she could feel that was failing miserably.

"But I do! I love you, KAGOME." the half demon declared, pulling her to face him.

"No... no you don't." she denied shaking her head delicately. As much as she would have loved it to be true... His gold pools stared at her with such intensity that she was helpless against them. It was as if he was reading her.

"I DO!" he announced. "And you-" in what might of been a dream, Kagome loved him too. It couldn't have been such a thing though. He felt it, she DID love him... "You feel the same, don't you?" he asked with his voice laced with strands of hope. Never once had she heard him sound more venerable. He was scared of her answer, but needed so desperately to hear it, he could not go on without knowing, without HER.

She opened her mouth to speak, but felt all words disappear from her head. Kagome stuttered. "W- why would you-"

He shook his head frantically and she could feel him shaking. His eyes still held unto her dearly, hands unsteady as he tried his best to keep from looking so unnerved, but he knew she could see through him, what shattered person was inside of him. "I just want an answer..."

Kagome's eyes were wide and pleading. Of course she loved him... and she had for so long now, but why was he asking so suddenly. "It's not that easy!" Oh how she would have loved to tell him what she felt, but he seemed to be so crazed it made her wonder if she would be confessing to someone who wasn't there, a false Inuyasha. "How can you even expect me to answer that?"

"Kagome..." he voice was begging, broken, coated with desperation and he was calling out for her. For her to answer him.

The girl sighed. "I..." Golden irises pleaded her to go on. Whether this was the Inuyasha she knew or not, she could not deny him... "do..." Kagome finally said, hanging her head in shame. "I love you." she admitted with sympathy for herself.

She had released words that she had kept to herself for so long. No one had heard her say that... Even if Sango and Shippo, and probably the world, knew how she felt... not even her friends from her Era had ever heard her SAY that she WAS in LOVE with him.

Love was something she was almost afraid of, but so completely sure of. She held it dear and only she believed she could see it clearly. She, Kagome Higurashi, was in love with Inuyasha.

With a gentle flick of his fingers, he made her look up at him.

He got the answer he wanted to hear, to the question he feared, and it was all... okay. If only he could make her see as well. That everything was indeed alright and if it wasn't, he'd make it better for her.

Like he had claimed to her before her death, they could run away and be together.

Her eyes were shining with tears she fought so hard to keep from falling. The hanyou could see every emotion welled up inside her.

Realizing how amazing it felt to have her back besides him and to be staring at those eyes again, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Instantly, his arms wrapped themselves around her.

Her fight ended as she blinked. Water fell and dropped from her face hitting the ground and breaking a shocked silence. The priestess was flushed and helplessly frozen.

For what may have been seconds seemed like an eternity.

And just like that, eternity was broken when he pulled away. It seemed like more of a shock that he left her than when he kissed her.

"Inuyasha..." her lips still tingled from their one moment in time. Instead of finishing whatever words that wanted to spill from her mouth, Kagome bit her trembling lip and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Her chest was on fire, heart beating wildly, but so many many questions.

"You still don't get it do you?" His hands still shook furiously. "I'm not gonna let you slip away from me!" Not ever again.

"What are you trying to DO?! Inuyasha, what about the Shikon no Tama?!"

It was still wrapped up in his fingers. "I told you! I don't give a damn about this thing, I'll throw it away and destroy it I swear it to you! You're much more important to me than that!"

He was acting so irrational, but so confident in his actions and words. Kagome had a hard time to restrain herself fro letting her emotions run as wild as he was. How could she tell that he really did love her? Even his eyes seemed to try and talk to her.

"What... made you suddenly say these thing Inuyasha... if it was a bad dream then don't worry... I- I'm alright." Although she felt her heart breaking more and more.

"A dream?" Again, the thought re-entered his mind.

And this time, he didn't care.

"It wasn't a dream, and I don't give a damn if it was! All I care about now is YOU. All I REALLY care about is that if you love me... AS LONG AS YOU FEEL THAT SAME WAY THAT I DO!" he tried to tell her. It seemed like such an impossible goal to explain how in love with her he truly was. "Kagome..."

That was it.

Without thinking, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against him. 'I do...' Kagome told him. 'I love you Inuyasha...' The girl gave herself entirely to him. She trusted his words... and she trusted him, like she always had. If it wasn't a dream, it wasn't. If he said he loved her, then so be it... she believed in him... so much.

'I did it...' Inuyasha finally thought. 'I...' He knew it. He had Kagome now.

His hands held her carefully close and he could feel himself burning at her touch. One hand tangled itself in her hair, while the other pushed her into him.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in love, they drowned themselves in it, embraced the eternal chains they became bond to.

They held on to each other, both feeling that the world would without a doubt, end, if they were to let go. So let refused to leave each other. Each secretly vowing that they would stay this way forever. That they would never let go.


	21. Final Epilogue: It Remains

**Chapter 21**

**Final Epilogue: It Remains**

She clutched on to him tightly, gasping for breaths.

"I..."

She had had, a dream.

Actually, it wasn't a dream, it was more like memories. "I thought you died!" her hands shook as they held onto him desperately. Tears poured down her cheeks. "It was just like you said! You became a youkai... and then-" she bit her lip hard, trying to stop herself from sounded so panicked.

It was the last part of her memories. Over periods of time, Kagome would have dreams and when she spoke of them, Inuyasha found them to be described as exactly as what only he could remember. Apparently, this was the last, after many months.

They were in the Feudal Era, in a hut that was their own. Sango and Miroku most likely asleep in their own hut. The two were straight across from each other, Inuyasha and Kagome's right beside Keade's.

The girl's eyes were captured by his and emotions flooded over her in waves.

"Inuyasha!" she brought herself to cling to him tighter so much so, that they had become almost impossibly close. "It was so-" she couldn't say that it was 'horrible'. Some moments were beautiful... wonderful... yet other stabbed her heart and soul. "It was... scary... and then it was nice... and then I was so afraid!" She was going to lose him. "And I couldn't reach you and then you-"

He hushed her to calm down. Her sobs were broken up in breaths and she struggled to not choke on her tears.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered, finding that she was out of breath. "I didn't even believe you, but everything was JUST like you said. Inuyasha, I'm such a horrible friend!"

"You're wrong." the hanyou replied with a sort of tired smile. "You're so... wrong." he sighed, smelling more salty tears pour down from her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her neck and closed his eyes.

She gasped for breaths in between racked sobs.

"You shouldn't be worrying so much..." he tried to tell her. "Especially today."

Their wedding day.

"Go back to sleep."

"I know... but after that... I can't sleep anymore." she said quietly.

"Alright." he began to stand up, helping her up with him. It's not he could sleep either.

Her eyes blinked and she was herself again. Kagome swung around to face him. "Oh, you don't have to stay up with me! It's alright... I can stay up by myself. Or I could go home and-"

He placed his head on hers and closed his eyes. "You're not going anywhere without me."

"Where are we going then?" brown eyes looking up at his face.

He put a thoughtful look on. "I guess..." a pause.

_"Well first off..." Inuyasha paused. "We're going to go swim." he stated._

An idea sparked into her mind. "After the wedding..." Kagome started, "Could we go back to the place you took me? With the waterfall?" she didn't know exactly how to describe it, but she had a sudden wish to go there again, well technically, she just wanted to go there... there was no "again".

He knew what she was talking about instantly. "Yeah..." he said with a small, but very meant, smile. "But then we'll have to be back by tomorrow you know... for the second wedding in you're time."

Kagome let a smile grace her lips.

The first wedding, she thought was only fit to be held in the Feudal Era. Of course, she had spent about two hours with Miroku, trying to get him to understand how to use a handheld video camera. But without her family it just wouldn't be the same... at all. So naturally, there was going to be a small wedding in her time in her family shrine with her friends and family, and yes, she made sure that they would tape it as well.

"Damn." she muttered and then laughed lightly.

His head tilted. "What? You don't want to get married?" there was a slight falter in his voice.

Guess he misunderstood. "No!" It wasn't that!

"No?" there was a side of shock and if she heard correctly, one thread of hurt. The girl was surprised at how much she could recognize from him in one word.

"No! I meant that..." She tried to word everything out in her head. "I was disappointed that we can't stay there long... actually that we probably can't go there at all, and it was such a gorgeous waterfall too." her voice trailed off.

"Come one Kagome, let's go." Inuyasha stated clearly, any trace of confusion and the hint of pain, were gone.

"Are you sure? Isn't it cold out?"

He shook his head and removed the red fire rat robe from himself and draped it over his miko. Her uniform was left back at home, not to be used again. What she wore now was what she had worn when they came back from her time yesterday. White blouse and light blue skirt. Of course, not the warmest choice, but it was rather hot yesterday, and she had just been so exhausted that she fell asleep early evening.

Of course, she wanted to change, but there were several reasons she decided against it.

A while had passed since they had woken up. It was an early spring morning. Two seasons pass the wedding of the taijiya and monk, and around two weeks passed Kagome's birthday, the day Inuyasha proposed.

The day was blurry, but strangely still clear. Exactly what he said became hazy in his mind, but he could still remember exactly how he felt. Nervous, and truly and honestly scared, there was hesitation, worry, and fear completely woven into his being. The words were lost in the heat that rushed to his face, they stuttered and escaped him, and he watched them dance and flutter away in her eyes.

Kagome looked so nice that day too... and smelled nice, and smiled nice...

He had had everything planned, but there was a knot in his stomach once he got a strong whiff of her scent. There were those annoying pangs in his chest when she was a mere silhouette against the sunny sky. His heart was pounding in his chest when he stepped near her shadow, already some of his plans were slipping from his mind. Then, she turned around, and she already knew it was him, so she gave him a smile, a perfect, wonderful, Kagome smile...

Then he froze.

"Hey, you two." a voice cut him from his memories.

They both turned around. Kagome startled to hear his voice, and Inuyasha amused and half annoyed that he hadn't been completely alone with Kagome like he thought.

Bright, but tired eyes looked at them. The miko smiled. "Nani, Shippo-chan?"

"You better go out now. I doubt you're gonna be alone for the rest of the day." his voice was not fully awakened and had to be pushed from his throat. He yawned and turned over. "Just some advice... good night okaa-san..."

He already knew that Kagome was probably smiling and either Inuyasha was dumbstruck or staring at him. Either way, he just wanted to go back to sleep, but before he fell victim to sweet and inviting slumber, he didn't miss the sound of the Inuyasha sweeping Kagome off her feet and dashing out. He wore a smirk on his face.

'Baka Inuyasha...'

"I swear," Kagome said, "Shippo is really mature."

Besides the fact that he had always been rather keen, he was also starting to flirt more with the village girls. Maybe he had spent a little too much time with Miroku... it definitely wasn't Inuyasha who had been his role-model for that particular subject. He liked to entertain them with his many tricks and toys, and of course he was cute, something Miroku could not pull off.

"Keh, he's your kid."

For a while now, Shippo had in fact been calling her okaa-san, mother. At first it took some getting used to, but soon she actually became quiet attached to the title.

"OUR kid now." Kagome decided to point out. "You're his father."

Followed by a curse from the hanyou's mouth. "Damn it." But actually... he didn't think it was that bad... especially if Kagome was the mother...

"I wonder what that would make Kohaku then... Shippo and him are like brothers." Unlike before, Kagome was able to save Kohaku... and he proved himself to be trustworthy, and loyal. Even though his memories were a bit shaken, everything was set straight and he was completely free of Naraku's hold, and free from the grasps that death had on him.

Reunited siblings consoled each other, and while Kohaku was skeptical at first about Miroku (well he had every right to be she supposed, natural sibling defensiveness), they also became close. He became close to everyone, particularly the kitsune.

"No," Inuyasha said slowly, "Kohaku is SANGO'S brother. Besides, I don't want two kids. I barely want the runt we have now." he muttered the last part.

A giggle escaped her and she looked up at him from his arms. He was still was so awe striking to her, and it was so unbelievably amazing that he was in her grasp, he was hers.

She snuggled her cheek into his chest with a smile. "You're so mean."

"Keh!" Like he cared.

Soon enough they came to a stop and Inuyasha sunk to the ground, he positioned the girl to sit on top of him. He hugged her stomach from behind, head resting against her hair.

The sky was still slightly dark, the sun had yet to rise.

"You nervous?"

"No." he mumbled taking in her scent. Damn he loved her scent. "Are you?"

With a sure smile she said, "Yes."

Within a second Inuyasha back away with shock. "What?"

Kagome stared at him, calm, slightly sad, her eyes shone with honesty as she looked back at him. Slowly the girl got up and walked a few steps from him, staring at where the sun would rise in moments. The hanyou followed her, confused.

Wind picked up and lifted her hair, hushing everyone around so that he could hear her.

"Kagome..." he stepped closer shaken with uncertainty.

She whirled around to face him. "I'm nervous!" the miko exclaimed. "I've been thinking about so much!"

"Like?" he dragged the word out. Was she doubting? He hadn't been... Kagome didn't trust him after all...?

"We're different..." she sighed. "You're a half demon, and I'm a human. Don't you understand that?"

"I know..."

"You said that you'd become a human for Kikyo... because you wanted a normal life together, right? Well-"

He clenched his fist and without a doubt in mind spoke. "If that's the case, then I'll become human for you!"

She shook her head furiously. "No! No! NO!" she refused. "I love you, the WAY YOU ARE, and I don't want you think that I'd change you for anything!I don't want you to change for me either... but there's not a thing we can do. I'm human, I'll grow and die one day, much sooner than you will. There isn't a way to stop that."

Kagome... was right. He, as a hanyou would age much slower than she did, and eventually she would grow old and die... like normal people did. He couldn't make her become a half demon, he liked her the way SHE was, but... then what could he do?

He would... out live her.

There always was... one option...

Still have drowned in his thoughts, he looked down and pulled on a string under his haori. It was not the locket Kagome gave him, but the string that held Shikon no Tama. Since they couldn't find a way to make it into a necklace, Kagome simply put it in a case and hung THAT on a string.

The jewel, still menacing as ever, but he could not help but think. It would grant him, ONE wish. ANY ONE WISH.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out to him, catching the dazed looked in his downcast eyes. She knew he was in deep thought. 'What are you thinking?'

"Shikon no Tama..." he murmured under his breath, as if to answer her unspoken question. The words caught her ears.

"Huh? What are you planning?" Kagome's words became blurred in his mind, thick and circling in his mind, yet he could not hear them clearly. Still wrapped up in thought and concentration... her words were muffled to him.

'If I... can word it, and make JUST the RIGHT wish... then..."

Kagome was a human. All humans and demons grew old... but demons aged much slower. He was neither, he was both, but still, because of his demonic blood he would live much longer, than any human would. He already had.

Humans aged so quickly. They are born, they grow, within mere years they are children, a few more and they become adults, it was normal... a long life for them was 100 years at most in Kagome's Era. So much less so in his!

One hundred years... that's all Kagome could have... and who knew how long he had. Three, four, five hundred... and Kagome would age like a human. Never before had he yearned to be like a human. Now he just wished he could... to be with her. Wished he could?

"Inuyasha?"

His head snapped up at the sound of his name. "I'll use it."

"What?" asked the confused miko.

He turned his head to the ground and tore the Shikon Jewel's string from his neck. "I'll use it..."

Whatever wish he was planning to make... she didn't like it already. With time and memories, she learned to think of the jewel as evil. Something that should be destroyed because it almost destroyed them both. "What would you wish for...?" she asked in a hushed voice. "You can't wish to be human... I won't let you."

"I won't."

"But!" her eyes were locked onto his. Confused, worried, scared... Kagome let her emotions run wild. "I don't understand. What are you going to wish for?" Confused at his thoughts, worried about his actions, scared that nothing good would come out of it.

Kagome looked straight into his eyes, her brown orbs flashing a look of being frightened. What else could she feel?

"Trust me, okay?"

"Inuyasha..."

His response was unexpected to say the least. He bent down and placed a kiss on her lips and held her. It was a sweet kiss, soft and comforting. The girl nearly felt herself melt as her eyes closed.

With one hand clasping the Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha made his wish. 'I want to be with you Kagome, and I'll give up anything for you...' The jewel grew bright and warm in his palm, inviting his wish, content with the purity in his heart.

Kagome was shaking. She could hear his thoughts, they were really connected, now more than ever. They loved each other...

'I want to... have a life of a human, so I can grow old with you... and be with you... in whatever time, and whatever place, because I love you, more than anything...' and he would give up anything, because she was worth everything...

There were crystal tears flowing free from Kagome's eyes, floating in the air as the Sacred Jewel absorbed the hanyou's wish. They danced and shone like stars in the light of the jewel, and the risen sun.

...

"Are you sure Sango?" Kagome said in a fuss.

Another sigh escaped the taijiya's mouth. "Yes Kagome, for the who knows how many-eth time." there was a pause and her voice became gentler. "You look wonderful."

"I don't feel it..." Kagome said, sick to her stomach. In all truthfulness, she felt extremely BAD.

As much as she was annoyed, Sango knew that the young bride couldn't help her overflowing nervousness. She felt the same way on her wedding, didn't she?

"I really wish that you would stop being so worried Kagome."

Feeling guilty about whining so much, Kagome become embarrassed. "Gomen..." she sighed.

"Miroku!" Sango called in, folding the veil over Kagome's head.

Her husband came walking peeping through the grass curtain. "Yes?"

Sango rested her fists on her hips and stood back to stare at her friend. "How does she look to you?"

"That's an interesting kimono..." Miroku commented. As the result, he got an elbow in his stomach. "I mean-!" he choked out. "You look very nice Lady Kagome."

"It's a dress from my time... I'm sorry, I couldn't bring over my wedding kimono... it just didn't feel right to wear my mother's kimono without her being here."

"Kimono or not, what you wear does not change the fact that this is a wedding, and you make a very lovely bride."

Hearing the compliment from Miroku made her feel a lot better, something Sango had been sure of. That husband of hers was good for something every now and then... and she couldn't deny that she loved him for his small, but meaningful words.

"Alright, alright... we're gonna leave you alone now. Don't worry, we got our eyes on Inuyasha for you." Sango smiled.

"Why can't he see you again?" Miroku questioned.

"Superstition." Kagome answered quickly, feeling a bit stupid for getting caught up in silly wedding precautions.

"Right." he replied with a short nod. "Don't worry about it, we can handle Inuyasha for now." He led Sango by the hand and they stood outside the hut as Kagome's guardians.

There was a scoff in the forest behind their backs. "Like those two would stop me." he snorted. He jumped down and landed lightly on his feet. 'But the question is... how do I get past them without them sensing me...?"

"HI INUYASHA!"

With a heart attack the hanyou jumped back. He recovered soon enough and balled an angered fist. "Shippo..." he seethed out.

"I know what you're planning." the kitsune said slyly. "You wanna see Okaa-san." he teased with a grin.

"Yeah, so what of it?" he said rolling his eyes. "You trying to stop me too?"

"I could... Okaa-san said she can't see you until the wedding... well... you can't see _her._"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What are you going on about?"

"You're so dumb Inuyasha. You're not allowed to see her until the wedding, right?"

"Yeah..." he responded.

"Then don't SEE her." quickly he threw a piece of cloth at his face and scampered off. "I'll take care of Miroku and Sango!"

The confused half demon yanked off the cloth, and then read the note Shippo had so politely threw in. "You won't get in trouble if you don't actually SEE her..." it read.

'This is stupid.' he told himself. 'But if Kagome wants it, then whatever.' he thought as he tied the blindfold in place.

"Miroku, Sango!" he heard Shippo call. "Check out this new trick that I learned! I wanna show Okaa-san before she leaves!"

There was talking, and Inuyasha guessed that it was the diversion he needed. As quietly and quickly as possible, he made his way to Kagome, blindfolded. It wasn't hard for him at all though, just because he couldn't see didn't mean he couldn't smell or hear.

"Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome's startled voice. "You're not allowed to see me!"

He made his way over to her, following her scent. "I can't see you stupid."

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha sat on the ground with her. Of course, she was on a blanket since she didn't want her dress to get dirty.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "I mean, you could've waited to see me you know. I would've been out in maybe a few minutes."

"The fact that people are trying to STOP me from seeing you... that's what's wrong. It just doesn't feel right."

Kagome half laughed. "What do you mean, it doesn't feel right?"

"Being away from you." Inuyasha answered sincerely. Of course, the simple answer meant a lot more then the words could express.

"Baka!" she said turning away as if he could see her blushing.

His hand turned her head to face him once again. Kind of shocked that he knew she was looking at him, Kagome stuttered, "H- How did you-? Never mind." the exasperated girl sighed. She didn't even want to know how anymore, it was Inuyasha, and she learned that anything could happen when he was there.

"UK! You're wearing make up aren't you? I can feel it on your face." Inuyasha said.

"Geez, you sound so disgusted." Kagome commented with a huff.

The blindfolded Inuyasha let out a "Keh!" for a response. "I don't like you with make up on... it makes you look funny."

"Funny?" she repeated in an angered tone. She took a hold of his hand and brought it down from her cheek.

"What? Is there some stupid rule about me not touching you?" Inuyasha asked, his hand was still in hers.

"No... I- don't... think so, at least..." Kagome replied uncertainly.

A smirk appeared on his face. "Good." His hand twisted and caught her wrist. Before Kagome had a chance to ask questions he pulled her to him. "I hate rules." he stated.

"I know you do... you hate rules, and feelings and spicy food." Kagome pointed out with a light laugh. "Now, come on, let go of me baka! I don't want to be late to my own wedding."

"Hold on, damn it!" Inuyasha complained. "It's bad enough that I can't see you."

"You're so hardheaded."

"And?"

"And, you have to leave." Kagome said. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Keh, sure you will." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Finding herself both impatient and happy, Kagome pulled away just far enough to get a good look at the hanyou's blindfolded place. He was pouting and annoyed, just like she knew he was. Laughing, she gave him a very light kiss, promising to him, that their time apart would be short.

"Now GO!" she whispered.

Like she thought, he listened and stood, half blushing. He ripped off the annoying blindfold and left her quickly.

Kagome was left almost breathless. Simple things like five minutes of conversation... or just the fact that he wanted to see her... those small things are what she loved about him. She loved the most amazing, most wonderful person in the world.

Kagome loved Inuyasha, and knowing that, she was finally able to let go of her fears...

...

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the village cheered as the two walked down the paths.

Sango smiled brightly at her friends as she and her husband walked behind them. Miroku followed the two with his hand around Sango's waist. The other carried his jangling staff.

Sango wore a black kimono and colorful skirt, symbolizing that she was in fact, married. Kohaku stood next to her, with a smile on his face, soaking up the feeling of being a family.

"Yeah! Congratulations Okaa-san!"

"Hey, Shippo?"

The kitsune hushed his cheers and his green eyes shifted upwards to meet Kohaku's. "Nani?"

"How did those two meet huh? I mean, I'd ask my sister, but you've known them longer and all."

Shippo grinned. "I met them a while ago, more than three years! Believe me, you could tell they liked each other even though they fought so much."

"But they STILL fight a lot." Kohaku commented.

"Yeah..." the kitsune agreed. "But they love each other, when they fight too, actually, they've always fought, and I think it's just a part of their relationship..."

"Same with my sister huh?"

"BAKA!" came as a response to his question.

SLAAAP! was it's reinforcement.

The sound was still replaying over in his ears. Miroku yelled out. "OW! Sango that hurt!"

"YOU PERVERT!" her voice echoed. "I can't BELIEVE YOU!"

The boys both sighed. "We have one insane family."

"My step brother is a pervert..."

"And Inuyasha is... just a plain old idiot."

...

"Kagome-san!" It was late, and visits were non-stop since the wedding. It had been two days already and no one wanted to leave them alone! They hadn't gotten one moment alone and Inuyasha was starting to get rather annoyed.

"Hai?"

"Here!"

"Nan desu ka?"

"Kore wa, osake desu."

Kagome smiled at the gift. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Dou itashimashite." They both bowed and the woman was off, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

There was silence for a minute and then Kagome spoke, "Inuyasha, I'm going over to give this to my Grandfather, alright? I know they haven't run out of it, but I'm sure my Jii-chan would want to try some of this."

Before she took two steps his was holding her wrist. "Iie!" he shook his head stubbornly.

"Nani?"

"Come on Kagome, let's go!" he said.

The girl has a quizzical look pasted onto her face. "Go?"

"YES, Before someone else comes to bother us! Let's go!" the half demon rushed her. "No one will leave us alone! We haven't even had a decent moment together since the wedding!" the hanyou whined. That stupid kid of his was right.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized.

"BAKA! It's not your fault, are we going or not?"

Kagome didn't get to answer that question, and the small barrel of rice wine was left on the floor. Sango and Miroku, and no one saw them, and their small hut filled with gifts. No one heard from them for a week, but everyone knew they were alright. No one worried, and no one doubted that they were happy, simply because, they knew they were together.

...

"You gonna jump or no?"

Kagome stared down and butterflies fluttered madly in her stomach. "I... I know I did it before, but... but..." The water rushed down fast and hard. This was one... very big jump.

"Come on," he urged. "it's not that bad, and I know how to make your stomach feel better when we jump..."

She turned to him nervously. "How?"

"Laugh, or yell. Both work."

"You'll be with me though, right?"

He flashed her a smirk like he did before. Like she remembered, like she knew he would, but it wiped away her fears none the less.

"Okay, on the count of three then."

"ICHI!" She grabbed his hand.

"NI...!" Her palm squeezed his tightly.

"SAN!" She took in a deep breath and went for it.

Inuyasha pulled her closely to him. Air rushed past her and she laughed. Nothing was funny, but the laughter wasn't forced. When you were this happy, all you can do is laugh, it almost can't be helped.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" They were still a few seconds from falling.

"Laughing doesn't help!"

"Then YELL!"

"Yell what?!"

He rolled his eyes. "ANYTHING!"

"I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!"

They crashed into the water, and the rest of the world disappeared.

The world is a scary, frightening place. There are things that will always be there to make you're life hard, and obstacles that you must overcome, things you must learn to accept. There are memories and people that will always be burned into the fabric of your life. But even through this cold world, there is a peace, a sanctuary. You can find hope through despair, and light in the darkness...

A life is always surrounded by evil, but everyone can find salvation. Everyone can find love, and be haunted because of it.

That is life... and these two people found peace in each other. He found his salvation in her, and she found him to be her hero. They would never forget the struggle and hardships and the life that tested their faith in each other, but they would also hold on to the life fate that led them to each other, the times when they grew stronger, the love that blossomed through even the harshest conditions.

They would forever remain haunted, but because they had each other, they had a light...

_**And that is the conclusion of the first fanfiction that I ever completed. This story is very near and dear to my heart. It was written and completed before Inuyasha the series even ended years and years ago, originally posted on an old anime fanfiction site called AnimeSpiral which closed down a few years back. I decided to post it all here now despite the fact that I find my old writing atrocious because of how special it was for me to write it, and how special the actual series was to me then and now. Thank you so much for reading, and for the final time I sign my name with the alias nickname I created for myself maybe 7 years ago. **_

_**All my love, **_

_**Aki **_


End file.
